Fairy Tail Forever And Ever
by Snowdrop Nightingale
Summary: After returning from the 100 years quest, Team Natsu will face the scariest challenge thus far: life in itself. While dealing with their feelings for each other, putting names on their relationships, the Fairy Tail mages will know no rest, especially when the 5th Generation kicks in and an unknown enemy starts stirring trouble in Earthland... See cover or chap 1 for the pairings.
1. Returning from the 100 years' quest

**Hello readers!**

 **The name's Snow (or nickname, whatever...) and this is my first fanfic!**

 **I wanted to write one since Fairy Tail's over now and I am not quite satisfied with how it ended. I am sure I am not the only one, right?**

 **In FFAE, the characters are more or so like in the manga as I want them to be as true as possible. Do tell me if I portray them the wrong way.**

 **This is also published on Quotev and Wattpad and Archives Of Our Own (where only the revised chaps are available).**

 **Do not be alarmed if you find the story there, it's still me (my name's more or less the same).**

 **The current chapters are under revision so I have no idea when the next update will be.**

 **Right now, only chap 1 and 2 are proofread.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Obviously.**

 **Read on and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No one's point of view**

 _December 1st, Year X793_

Three months after Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy (accompanied by the two Exceeds Happy and Carla) sent off for the century quest, the small gang returned to Magnolia, a town east of Fiore where the ever so crazy and famous Fairy Tail guild was located. They had fulfilled a century quest and were coming back a very short time. That- was- a freaking record!Gildarts Clive himself had failed and he was known to be the strongest mage of the guild.

However, we could question all of the mages' current status after what happened in the war with the Empire of Alvarez. The young mages forming Fairy Tail's strongest team had gained so much power that it was now very unclear as to who was the strongest of them all. Perhaps it was Erza Scarlet; the Titania, Gray Fullbuster; the ice demon slayer or Natsu, the fire dragon slayer? Who knew? Even Lucy who wasn't very skilled when she joined Fairy Tail could now kick some serious asses. Let's not even bring up Wendy and her dragon force…

Anyway, the strongest team of the strongest guild mage through Fiore was now back home. The job was tough and sure if the destructive trio 'Natsu, Gray and Erza' wasn't of the party, Wendy and Lucy would have been totally or partially screwed. Fortunately, they had gone together and they had succeeded. The prize money was unbelievable; 150,000,000 Jewels each. And, guess what? There was also a certain golden key as a reward; the gate key of Aquarius, the water bearer. **Most obviously, a good amount of that reward was used to repair the damages the destructive trio had caused but still, it was quite a** **n impressive** **sum** **.**

 **Lucy's Point of view**

The mission is finally over. I am **exhausted** and so are mynakamas. At least, almost all of them. Right after we had finished our mission and grabbed a bite, Natsu was back to his old hyperactive self. He was lucky that way. Right now, we're on the train to get back to Magnolia and I have to admit it took some convincing to get Natsu to willingly come aboard.

* * *

While I was looking through window admiring the landscape, a sudden weight shifting on my lap made me look down and my gaze found the knocked out dragon slayer. ' _He would probably throw a fit if he could_ _'_ Looking around, I noticed my nakamas were all fast asleep now, even Wendy. She looked awfully pale but then she too was a dragon slayer.

Seeing I had nothing to do, I played with Natsu's messy pink hair as I have done for quite a while now. _'_ _I hope it is not turning into a habit._ ' It was strange seeing Natsu in such a weakened state. It was so much different from when he is using magic. I have known him for years now but the fact he is still getting stronger impresses me. It is hard to try and keep up with him _'_ _if that is even possible'_ but not only is Natsu too far ahead, he is definitely not slowing down to wait for me to catch up! It is motivating but in the same time, utterly depressing. I know I will never be able to be as strong as him no matter how much I want to. Natsu is Natsu.

I wouldn't want it any other way. He is my best friend after all. Of course, he is an annoying one; invading my personal space all the time, being quite short-tempered and always looking for a fight but- I love him. Sadly, **that** **is** the truth. I have realized it not so long ago. I care for him more than a nakama, more than a friend. I can't even say when I fell in love with him in the first place because I can't even remember a time when he didn't make my heart jump out off my chest. That's just the way it is.

For once, I understand how Juvia must have been feeling all this time: being madly in love with Gray knowing he didn't love her back. Obviously, that's changed. She and Gray started dating right before we went on the mission. Juvia had let him leave without even worrying about whether he would come back to her or not. She believed in him with all her heart but then again, no one had more faith in Gray than Juvia.

* * *

I was still playing with Natsu's hair when I heard someone yell in front of me. "Natsu, Gray, don't you dare go at it again!" I chuckled as Natsu and Gray answered in perfect synchronization. "Of course not Erza! We're only playing!" Then, they turned silent and continued sleeping as if nothing happened. I smiled at the scarlet-haired mage. She looked so peaceful, for once.

Honestly, I find it heartbreaking that even after Jellal was forgiven, the two of them couldn't be together. It is sad and unfair but there is nothing Erza can do about it. Only Jellal can decide to be with her because he is the one refusing to. He has his motives, ones we all understand but, it is **really** **cruel** for them to suffer and stay apart because of it when they could be happy together. I am sure of that. Heck, everyone is. After a while losing myself to my thoughts, my lids dropped while I shifted to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, the train wasn't moving anymore. ' _That mean_ _s_ _we ha_ _ve_ _arrived._ ' I jumped, excited at the idea of returning to the guild and seeing all of my nakamas. ' _I_ _can't wait to see Levy!_ _She must have quite the belly now!_ ' Then, I heard a loud thud and looked down to its source. Natsu had landed face first on the ground, thanks to my little outburst. ' _Oops!'_ He growled. "Geez Luce! What was that for?" I smiled apologetically. "Sorry Natsu. I was just happy to be back and forgot you were still on my lap." He scratched his head and grinned. "No problem." Then, I heard a voice chuckling which sounded very much like Happy's. "Natsu liiikess Lucyy!" I blushed a couple shades of red, very thankful at the moment that Natsu was as dense as one could be, resulting in him not noticing my behavior.

Afterward, the seven of us got our luggage and made a beeline for the guild. Once the building was in sight, I couldn't help but run to the doors. **Yes** , I had missed my guild and my nakamas **that much**. Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Happy had outrun me in a matter of seconds while Carla and Wendy were slightly behind, running at a slower pace. Then, we pushed the doors open. Our nakamas stared as in shock and then ran to us. Having all of them come at us at once was overwhelming but I was incredibly happy. I had missed all of those crazy and stubborn heads.

Suddenly, the noise stopped as everyone was now looking at Gray and Juvia k-i-s-s-i-n-g. With everything that happened, I had completely forgotten Gray had only told the gang about his dating Juvia and that the rest of the guild ignored it completely. Out of nowhere, they all cheered with Cana grabbing another barrel, congratulating the new couple shouting the loudest over all the noise. I think I saw a few guild members growl and hand her money which made me smile. It seemed Cana had predicted this happening which got me wondering what else she could see coming.

After a while being hugged and knocked over by Mavis knows how many people, I went towards the bar to ask Mirajane where Levy was. She told me Levy was resting at home and winked at me as she added Levy would probably be here tomorrow for breakfast. I didn't find it surprising that Levy wouldn't be at the guild seeing she was pregnant and- our guild wa **sn't** exactly the most resting and stressfree place in the world.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, I decided to go back to my apartment, unpack and take a bath. My focus was mostly on the bubble bath I was going to have while I walked as I **definitely** needed one. When I arrived, I put my luggage on my bed and started unpacking slowly. Then, I grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. After being on a train and not being able to sleep much, a bath felt like heaven.

Once I had returned to my bedroom, I was tempted to take a nap but then my gaze fell upon my gate keys and to be more precise, the new key I had acquired: Aquarius'. The memory of reforming the pact with my oldest friend slowly came back to me as I stared at the golden key. The reunion with my celestial spirit had definitely left me- **speechless**. It wasn't as if I was expecting anything but at the very least I thought Aquarius would tear up, even a little bit. Of course, it didn't happen like that **at all**!

After I had summoned her, Aquarius had glared at me. "You took quite your time, didn't you!" She made me shiver from head to toe. Aquarius could be very scary when she wanted to and she definitely beat the crap out of me then. "-And! You interrupted me on my date! How dare you?!" I had mumbled an apology which of course she had brushed off completely.

At some point, I couldn't hold it anymore and started crying while I hugged a stunned Aquarius. At first, she had hugged me back awkwardly but that didn't last long. The next second or so, Aquarius had taken out her whip and glared at me again. "Don't you ever lose my key again, got it?!" The water bearer disappeared with those last words and despite her behavior, I knew it was her own way of saying she had missed me. Aquarius was back and she hadn't changed one bit.

* * *

Back to the present, I put my keys on my desk, looked at the time and sighed. It was six in the afternoon. I should have probably waited until having dinner but I was too tired so I went to sleep immediately. _'_ _Skipping dinner's not a big deal_ _._ ' That was my last coherent thought as I drifted to sleep until I was woken up, jumping to a sudden banging. As I rubbed my eyes, I noticed Natsu outside of my window and opened it to let him crawl his way into my room, followed by a flying blue cat. Obviously, I asked him why he'd come and his answer was one I had expected from him. "Don't have a particular reason. Why?"

I chuckled while I pointed out the elephant in the room to him. " You do realize you're spending more time in my apartment than at your own house, don't you?" He tilted his head. "Do I?" ' _He_ _is_ _incredible._ ' Sometimes, I **really** wonder how I fell for someone so oblivious. I smiled kindly. "Natsu, when was the last time you slept at your house? " He frowned. "I don't know Lucy. " I laughed seeing his face **actually** trying to remember. That was quite a sight. " Let me ask you this Natsu- why do you always come here?"

Natsu looked rather confused. "Duh! It's cause you're here Luce!" I sighed in disbelief for the umpteenth time. ' _I must have broken a record in sighing since I met him...'_ "That doesn't explain why you're always in my apartment. We can see each other in the guild." He scratched his head obviously thinking. "It just doesn't feel right without you Luce. We're partners." Then, Happy landed next to Natsu in a means to empathize. "Aye!" ' _That was really sweet_ _and so Natsulike_ _._ _'_

Smirking devilishly, I decided to play with them a little. "That's very nice but you still get to sleep on the ground!" The both of them stared at me completely shocked while I laid back down under my blanket. After a few seconds in the most awkward silence, I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing."Just kidding!" Natsu and Happy sighed with relief and sweatdropped.

The exceed was the first one to react and he immediately curled himself against my chest as Natsu slid himself under the covers putting his hand on my waist. You probably wonder how I could fall asleep with **him** being so close... Especially when I am in love with him… Well, I am used to it. Natsu would do that almost every time he comes to see me; sneaking into my bed that is. And so, with the exceed and the dragon slayer snoring next to me, I slowly followed their lead and dozed off.

* * *

 **So, how did you like that first chapter?**

 **Read on, comment, fav, follow, do whatever you want; let's see each other in the next chapter!**

 **• • • Snow-chan here signing o-u-t • • •**


	2. Feelings?

**Chapter 2: Feelings?**

 **No one's point of view**

It was already morning when Natsu stirred. Lucy and Happy were both fast asleep as he attempted to sit up and stretch. Attempted as in he couldn't actually do it because somehow, Lucy had ended up on his chest. Natsu looked at the blonde sleeping peacefully and laid back on the bed, trying his best not to wake her. He noticed strands of Lucy's golden hair covering her face and swept them aside carefully as he kept his eyes on the celestial mage.

 **Natsu's point of view**

' _I could look at her all day sleeping like that. She's so cute._ ' I frowned. _'Did I just think she was cute?_ _Weird..._ ' I looked at Lucy intensely as if I'd get an answer from her which of course, I did not. I shook my head to get rid of my strange thoughts but had to admit it was true that she was cute when she slept. _'She's also cute when she's mad at me and do that infamous Lucy kick of hers_.' I banged my head on my fist. ' _Hell! What in hell am I thinking?_ ' Ever since the war with Alvarez I've been thinking things like that. _'What is wrong with me?_ ' It was giving me a splitting headache to keep thinking about that all the time. I was not used to thinking that much and I really didn't like to! "Urgh!" I grumbled frustrated. Then, I felt something move on my chest and as I looked down, our eyes met.

Lucy blushed furiously as she sat up, waking Happy by doing so. ' _So cute!_ ' I frowned and slapped myself in the face. Lucy looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?" I grinned as best as I could. "I'm fine!" Lucy didn't drop her gaze and seemed even more worried. She sighed, not buying what I said. ' _She knows me too well._ ' Suddenly, I felt something on my head and didn't bother to look up as Happy rolled his tongue and smiled widely. "Natsu and Lucy lliiike each other!" Both Lucy and I yelled in unison. "Shut up Happy!" I turned towards the blonde and saw that she was as red as Erza's hair. I couldn't help but smile. ' _Why am I grinning like an idiot? Oh- That's right, it's cause Luce's so cute when she's embarrassed!_ ' I froze. _'Did I just think she was cute,_ _ **again**_ _?_ '

Lucy didn't leave me time to answer myself though. She went to her closet, took her clothes and went to change in her bathroom. Then, she handed me one of my T-shirt, shorts, and underwear. I looked at her quizzically. "Why do you have my clothes?" She sighed. "You spend more than half your time here and sometimes you leave stuff. It is as to believe half of the things in your house are here." It looked like Lucy didn't like that much as she was frowning and told me to get changed quickly. Now, that I think about it… She's been incredibly fast at dressing up which is unlike her. When I returned to the living room, she was waiting for me. It seemed as though she was unusually excited. "What's the matter Luce? You look excited." She grinned. "It has been three months since I last saw Levy! I can't wait to see her!" ' _Of course,_ _Levy_ _is_ _her best friend and she wasn't there yesterday._ _'_ Perhaps she was on a mission with Gajeel, I don't remember seeing him either.

* * *

Anyway, Lucy, Happy and I went to the guild for breakfast. I had missed Mira's cooking! She was one of the best cooks I knew and my stomach hadn't forgotten that fact. While I settled at our usual spot and ordered breakfast for the three of us, Lucy was looking around for the blue haired mage while Happy went straight to Wendy and Carla's table. When Lucy spotted Levy, her eyes lit up as if it was her birthday and she ran to her best friend. I went after her but then I noticed a weird sent coming from Levy. When I looked at the bluenette, I saw her belly had gotten bigger, unnaturally bigger. _'_ _She must have been eating a lot seeing the size of her belly considering Levy's rather skinny._ ' As we approached, Lucy went to hug her friend as tears ran down her cheeks. ' _Wait- Why is she crying? Oh- Right. It has been three months she hasn't seen her best friend._ ' I sighed, relieved. Then, my attention returned to the blue haired mage and I blurted."Levy, what happened to you? Your belly's mega huge!"

Suddenly, Levy started crying and out of nowhere Gajeel appeared next to her, hugged her and consoled her. ' _That was way outta character, even I kn_ _o_ _w that._ _There_ _i_ _s something weird going on_. _'_ Out of the bloom, Lucy punched me and I landed face first on the ground. I got back on my feet and what I saw scared the shit out of me. Lucy was surrounded by a dark aura and from the looks of it, she was very angry. I had rarely seen her like that but it was even more terrifying than an angry Erza. Lucy glared at me, caught my shirt and slapped me a couple of times before yelling in my face so loudly I was sure everyone in Magnolia had heard her. "NATSU! ARE YOU DENSE OR WHAT?! LEVY'S PREGNANT, BAKA!" Then, she turned towards her best friend and apologized to her for the scene she had caused. Levy looked at her for a while and then burst out laughing, soon followed by the iron dragon slayer. It wasn't long before the hilarity touched the whole guild and probably, the whole town.

* * *

It was the first time in my life I wanted to run and hide of embarrassed but Lucy hadn't quite calmed down yet so I assumed running away now would make her reach her limits and perhaps would she even try to kill me. Igneel had told me something about that one time. "A dragon's fury is not something you want to experience; the bloodlust, the urge for revenge. But son, what you seriously don't want to experience is your girl's fury. A dragon can be dangerous enough when angered but a female dragon- and especially when angry towards her mate- It is ten times worse." The memory made me shudder. Then, it stroke me. ' _Did I just think as if Lucy was_ _ **my**_ girl? _I think I did! Dear Mavis! There is something very wrong with me if I am looking at my partner this way!'_ I was so absorbed in my trail of thoughts that I didn't notice when someone patted me on the shoulder, hard. "Yo Salamander! What are ya thinking about?" "Nothing." I lied. "Gihi. I know you're not the thinking type. So, what exactly is on your mind?"

He looked at me amused with his garnet eyes as I kept silent. "I bet it's the cheerleader!" I glared. "She's not a cheerleader!" He grinned. "I know that. But what exactly were you thinking about her anyway? You looked confused." I growled back. "I did not!" He stated."But you were thinking about her." This was leading us nowhere. ' _Why does he even care?_ ' Then, Gajeel said something else that made me jump. "You realized your feelings for her." "What?!" I half yelled half whispered, caught by surprise. He frowned. "You didn't? Salamander, you sure are slow." Now, it was my turn to frown. "What do you mean?" Gajeel scratched his head. "I am not supposed to say this but seeing you're a huge moron I don't think it's gonna change a thing whether I do or not." He sighed. "You love Lucy. "I tilted my head. "Of course I do. She's my partner." Gajeel slapped himself. "You're an even bigger moron than I thought. Just forget what I said."

Then, he returned to Levy's side as Lucy grabbed my arm and lead me towards our spot. Food had been served and thankfully it hadn't got cold yet. As we ate, I noticed Lucy was still a little mad at me. "Why are you still upset?" Her eyes shot me a murderous look which made me gulp. "Natsu, being clueless is part of you but I wonder if you're even making an effort to understand sometimes. You can't say things concerning a girl's weight. It is vexing. Plus, how did you not figure out Levy was pregnant. That's just sad and what's more, she's oversensitive right now. Mood swings, nausea… It's really hard to be pregnant without you making comments like that." I did not know any of that. But then, I don't know much about such things. Anyway, after that, Lucy went to hang out with girls of the guild while I went to the bar and ordered a drink. As I drank, I let my thoughts run wild and what was mostly on my mind was Gajeel's comment; "You love Lucy." It feels like there is something I missed. I really don't know why it got to me like that. Nothing Gajeel tells me ever sticks in my mind to the point I just want to punch me out of my misery. Actually, nothing ever gets to me that much, Gajeel or no Gajeel.

* * *

Suddenly, I heard someone growl at me. "Would you shut up!" I turned my head and my eyes met Cobra's. ' _Though I don't know if I can say that seeing he only has one eye._ ' He hissed. "Natsu, I can hear you, remember?" _'_ _Actually, I had forgotten that._ _'_ Suddenly, it stroke me. What in hell was he doing here? "I'm waiting for Kinana's shift to end." ' _Why?_ ' Cobra growled. "It's not any of your business but she's my girlfriend." "What?!" I blurted out louder than I had anticipated, earning myself the curious eyes of my nakamas. Cobra chuckled. "Gajeel's right. You are a huge moron. By the way, my name's Erik, not Cobra." _'_ _I didn't know about that either._ ' Cobra-Erik laughed. "Do you want me to tell you what Gajeel meant." I tilted my head. "You know?" Cobra-Erik sighted. "Everyone here except for you and your blondie knows. It is no secret." Curious now, I asked. "So, what is it?" Erik sighted once more. "Even if I tell you, you won't get it. Gajeel is right, you're a moron. I really don't know how I ever lost to an idiot like you." I yelled, provoked. "Hey!" He rose his hand and interrupted me. "Natsu, I'll keep it as simple as I can, okay?"

I nodded and let him continue, my curiosity winning over my anger. "Love is something very complicated. There are different types of it." ' _He lost me there._ _'_ Erik sighed. "It's just like quests." _'_ _Soka!_ _I can understand that!_ ' Erik continued. "The simplest kind of love is the affection you have towards just about anyone, like a stranger per example. It's like when you are hired for a quest that demands you working part-time in a restaurant." I could understand that analogy, it made sense. "Then, there is the love you have for your friends which would be like an S or SS quest. The reward is higher because it is more difficult. After that comes family, the ten years quest." Seeing where he was going, I asked. "What about century quest?" He smiled obviously relieved that I was keeping up. ' _Why? I am not stupid!_ ' He chuckled. "You are." I was about to punch him but then Kinana had somehow gotten next to him putting her hand on his elbow. Erik's expression immediately changed, his face brightening up. Kinana looked from Erik to me and vice versa obviously wondering what we were talking about. Erik took her hand and told her he was nearly done and so, he finished. "The century quest would be like the love you have for your lover. It is as far as you can go when it concerns how difficult and worthwhile that love is. There won't be anyone you will love more than your lover, no one." I don't see what it has to do with what Gajeel said.

He stood up and muttered. "Urgh!I can't believe I am giving you love advice. Natsu, how much do you love Lucy? How significant is she to you? Family or lover?" I blushed not even knowing why as I stuttered. "She's my nakama, my best friend." He took Kinanna's hand and whispered, knowing only I would hear. "Natsu, your guild has such strong bonds you can't consider anyone here as less than family. The least she is to you is family. Now, if you seriously believe her importance in your life is as small as you currently do, you are probably the biggest idiot who has ever lived. Natsu, you must have noticed at least that you react very differently whenever Lucy is concerned. Do you really believe she's just a friend?" His words hit me hard. It was all true even though I had never given it many thoughts before. I really don't know how I see Lucy. I really don't know how much I love her, I just know that I do. Then, I heard a low voice laugh; Gajeel's. I had no idea he was still here but he had obviously heard my conversation with Erik, I knew that much. Erik grinned as he put his arm around Kinana's waist and left the guild.

* * *

By the time he had crossed the doors, Gajeel had joined me, putting on his most devilish grin. "I know of a way you'd know exactly how much you love Lucy, interested?" I immediately answered. "What is it?!" Gajeel laughed. "Try to stay away from blondie for a week." I frowned. "How is that going to help me? I have been away from Lucy before! That's not a problem." He smiled. "You did. But when was that? It was two years ago, right? Natsu, you've been sticking to blondie like glue for more than a year and there is no war, no battle to fight. In these circumstances, do you think you will be able to avoid her?" For a few seconds, I couldn't help but doubt myself. ' _Fuck Natsu! A week is nothing!_ ' I answered. "I can totally do that but how is it helping?" Gajeel smirked. "If you can avoid her for a whole week then she's nothing more than family to you. If you can't, that means she's more than that. Keep me posted Salamander. There is something you have to know either way." With that, Gajeel left.

* * *

First, I'll have to make up an excuse to Lucy. Even if I don't come to see her, she will come to see me. I know her. ' _Wait- Where is she?_ ' I looked around and noticed she was no longer in the guild. I followed Lucy's scent outside, to her apartment. I entered through the window and there she was, at her desk, writing. She didn't hear me as I approached her until I actually talked to her and made her jump. "You scared me Natsu!" "Sorry. Anyway, I came to tell you something." She looked at me with her warm brown eyes as if already knowing that I was leaving. 'Perhaps she does. Luce knows me very well.' I scratched my head and faked a smile. "I'm leaving tomorrow to train." She didn't look surprised, instead, she raised one eyebrow. "How long?" "A week." She sighed. "Fine. Do what you want though I really don't know why you want to get even stronger than you already are… But you wouldn't be Natsu otherwise, would you?" Her words warmed my heart. "Thanks for understanding Luce." She smiled. "As long as you give me a head start… However, if you ever leave me with a poor note as a goodbye, I will kill you." I returned her smile. "Don't worry. I will never do that again." I was heading towards her window when I heard her mutter. "You better."

Then, I left and went to my house, relieved that Happy was spending some time with Carla. It was true he had been with her for three months during our mission but apparently, it was not enough. In any case, I don't want to explain him the situation for now. I know what he would say. "Natsu lliikes Lucy!" Explaining things to him will be torture and I will also have to convince him not to say a word to Lucy. ' _That sucks'_. I went to lay on my hammock. ' _This is going to be a very long and boring week_ '.

* * *

 **So, how did you like that second chapter?**

 **Read on, comment, fav, follow, do whatever you want; let's see each other in the next chapter!**

 **PS: From here on the chaps haven't been proofread.**

 **• • • Snow-chan here signing o-u-t • • •**


	3. Unexpected

**No one's point of view**

 _The same day, at dinner time_

Levy was on the couch, reading a book per usual when she heard the door open. Her eyes flew up immediately to the sound while a wide smile spread across her face. Gajeel, her partner/boyfriend/father to her child was back with a grocery back in one hand and a book in the other. Levy stood up and followed him to the kitchen where he took out the things he'd bought; two boxes of ice cream. Gajeel took out a bowl and a spoon. Then, he served his girlfriend who was **literally** drooling over the sight of chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

 **Gajeel's point of view**

Levy was so cute when she was like that. It could be seriously annoying sometimes when she would wake me up in the middle of the night to eat something that I couldn't make for her, thus having to buy it. That is when I **could** actually find a place where I could buy it at night. Once, I came back empty-handed and Levy cried for hours refusing to eat anything else. I had fought impossible battles where I could have died but it was nothing compared to seeing Levy mad at me. That was unbearable. So, I was kinda relieved when she told me she just wanted ice cream.

As soon as I handed her the bowl of ice cream, she immediately dug in. After a few bites, she looked at me her eyes on the verge of tears and whimpered. "Sorry, Gajeel. I didn't thank you and just ate. I didn't think about whether you might want some and I-" I patted her on the head and smiled. "It's okay shrimp. Just eat." Levy started crying. I took her in my arms and waited until she would stop. I remember the first time she had started crying out of nowhere. I was so panicked and had absolutely no clue on what to do. Now, I was pretty much used to it and could even predict when she'd start acting funny due to her hormones. I can't thank my dragon slayer instincts enough for it.

* * *

Anyway, I let go of her and told her she'd rather hurry if she didn't want the ice cream to melt. She started eating obediently. Even though Levy was pregnant and her mood swings altered her personality ever so slightly, she remained my pillar, my salvation. Her mere presence was soothing to me.'Shit! I totally forgot I'll have to have the talk with Salamander as a fellow dragon slayer and nakama. This is going to be a pain!' I guess my worry must have shown on my face because Levy -who had now finished eating- put her hand on my arm and looked at me frowning. "What's on your mind?" I chuckled. "You are going to like that shrimp." I made her sign to follow me to the living room, sat on the couch and she on me. I started. "D'you remember earlier today when I went to talk with Salamander?" She nodded. "Well, you will never guess what happened." She looked at me expectantly. I smirked. I knew how curious Levy could get and looking at her now I could tell she would not be as patient as she usually would. "Blondie should get a love confession soon enough."

For a few second, Levy's face went from surprise to excitement to curiosity. "Explain yourself!" I sighed. "I caught Salamander thinking, as in **deep** in thoughts." She let out a surprised gasp and then urged me to continue. "Obviously he was thinking about Blondie. I confronted him saying he loved her." Levy frowned. "You're not supposed to interfere you know..." I put my finger on her mouth and shushed her. "You know Natsu's a big idiot. Anyway, he did say he loved her but as a nakama and that is when it gets interesting." Levy tilted her head obviously not understanding how that could be of any interest. "I don't really know how they ended up talking about it but Erik from Crime Sorciere gave a 'what-is-love' talk to Natsu." Levy's eyes widened in shock. "Erik did what?" I smiled. "You heard me right the first time shrimp. Erik had a love talk and actually managed to explain in such way even the Salamander could understand." Levy looked at me as if to say 'we're talking about the same Natsu, right?'

I laughed. "I was surprisedtoo shrimp but it's the truth. Anyway, that is when I actually intervened." Now that she had recovered from her shock, I continued with the juiciest part. "Salamander was looking for a way to know just how he truly feels about Blondie." Levy giggled. "What did you tell him?" I held Levy's face in my hands and kissed her. Then, she rested her head against my chest. "So?" "I told him the same thing I told myself when I realized my feelings for you." She giggled. "That was nice ofyou." I growled. "Ya know I'm not a nice guy." She chuckled. "Then, why did you help him?" "His obliviousness was getting on my nerves." Levy rose her head and whispered in my ear. "I don't believe that but if you really want to keep the tough guy act I guess I am going to do as if you were actually not lying." I held hercloser to my chest and after a few minutes, I told her that I'd make us some dinner.

* * *

The next day, I was up as early as usual though I didn't expect Levy to be in the kitchen having breakfast. I frowned. "Why are you awake already?" She smiled lightly. "I couldn't sleep." I walked to her and hugged her. Levy was paler than usual which meant she had probably vomited what she ate yesterday. Otherwise, she seemed fine. Levy raised her face and smiled. "Can we go to the guild?" I nodded. Half an hour later, we were at the guild which was unusually quiet. People had gathered around the bar and as we got closer, I noticed a blue exceed talking incredibly fast. The only thing I managed to catch was "Natsu made me swear not to tell Lucy so shhh!" I whispered to Levy's ear. "They know." She shook her head. "When Lucy will learn, she's not going to like it." Suddenly, the guild cheered so loudly no one in Magnolia could have possibly slept through any longer. After a few minutes, the noise quieted down, thankfully. It was irritating enough to make my ears bleed and I doubted so much agitation was good for Levy or the baby.

The crowd around scattered until Cana was the only one left sitting on the bar and drinking another barrel of booze. Once she finished her drink she yelled. "Bets! I am taking bets!" Half of the Fairy Tail mages lined up. "Why do they bother taking bets with Cana?" Levy smiled. "It's been like this since we're kids. I guess it's like a tradition." _'It is either that or they're dumb enough to make bets with someone who can more or less predict the future._ ' Either way, it makes sense. Levy took my arm and we went to sit where we usually did. She smiled at me and then asked. "How long until Natsu crawls back into Lucy's bed?" I stared at her in disbelief. "You want to have bets?" She shook her head. "I just want to know what you think. So?" I pause before answering, taking into account everything I knew about the Salamander. "Three days at most." Levy chuckled. "You're being too kind. I say he won't even last two nights without her." "It's not a big difference." She smiled. "It is." I was going to say it was not but thought better of it knowing if I replied we'd be at it for a very long time. I knew Levy. And more importantly, seeing she was pregnant I didn't want to start an argument.

* * *

Suddenly, Levy called out for Cana and the chocolate haired mage came to sit with us (on the table). Cana truly had terrible manners and I am far from being a gentleman myself. I suspected she wasn't at her first barrel as she was stinking of alcohol and talking kind of funny. "Wha d'upp?" Levy wore her usual mischievous smile. "Cana, what's your bet?" The drunk mage giggled. "Tomorrow night." Levy turned to me with an 'I-told-you-so' look. I sighed in defeat. Suddenly, the master came to make an announcement. "A few representatives of the Quatro Pup- I mean Cerberus will come here next week. Behave!" After that, the master left. Somehow, I felt like there was tension in the air. I looked up at Cana and noticed she had stopped drinking. That was unlike our guild's biggest drinker. Levy smiled as Cana's change in attitude didn't even faze her. The drunken mage started babbling madly. "I've got to prepare. I'll be ready and sober this time!" And in a second she was gone. I had no idea someone drunk could run this fast but apparently it was possible. Or perhaps it was just because it was Cana.

Levy smiled. "Cana never really forgot how Bacchus beat her at the drinking contest last time. There is a matchup coming up! I can't wait to see that!" I frowned. "Who's going to see what?!" Her eyes saddened. "Gajeel, I want to see it!" I shook my head in disbelief. Sometimes, Levy could be quite unreasonable. "They'll be at it for a long time and the guild will be stinking of alcohol. Do I have to remind you're pregnant?" Levy pleaded. "I know I am pregnant but-" I stared at her intensely. I was not going to let her see two drunken mages have a drinking contest! Then, her eyes darkened and she glared at me coldly. "I WANT TO SEE IT AND I WILL SEE IT!" That definitely shut me up. If she wants to go so desperately who am I to stop her? She's fucking pregnant! She's angry at me, a thing which I can't stand. "Fine. But, I am returning you home as soon as it's over." She gave me a warm smile and hugged me. "Thanks, Gajeel." I mumbled. "No prob' shrimp."

* * *

Then, we returned home and Levy went straight for the book I had bought her yesterday while I did the dishes. Later that day, Lily came with two visitors; Jet and Droy. The three of them had gone on a mission together as neither Levy nor I was available. Levy's teammates stayed for lunch and left around four. Apparently, Droy had a crush on a hairdresser in town and was getting his hair cut later in the afternoon. Levy had encouraged him to ask the girl out but Droy wouldn't hear it. I personally couldn't care less. I wasn't a matchmaker like a certain white-haired bartender. I wasn't going to tell Droy to be a man about it like Elfman would either. I couldn't really say anything as I took forever to tell Levy how I felt about her. Anyway, the rest of the day flew by really fast. Levy was still reading on the couch while Lily and I trained. I was a bit rusty after staying put for two months. ' _I should probably get myself a mission, even an easy one just for the sake of it._ ' Plus, I doubted having extra cash wouldn't benefit my unborn kid. It was a good thing Levy and I had both saved money because otherwise, we would have been screwed with the baby coming up. I had just avoided Lily's fist when we both heard her shout. "Gajeel! Come here, **now**!"

* * *

 **So, how did you like that third chapter?**

 **Read on, comment, fav, follow, do whatever you want; let's see each other in the next chapter!**

 **• • • Snow-chan here signing o-u-t • • •**


	4. Things start going out of hands

_Next day, in the morning_

 **No one's point of view**

Juvia was walking in the street, looking quite pleased. She had spent the previous day with Gray and it hadn't even been **her** idea. **He** had asked her out on a date. Sometimes, she wondered if she wasn't dreaming. It was hard to accept she was really dating Gray after all the time she spent chasing him. Suddenly, Juvia snapped out of her dreamy bubble once she walked in the guild and heard the voice of his beloved. "What?!" Juvia approached Gray who was sitting at the bar talking with Kinana, wondering what it was about.

 **Juvia's point of view**

Juvia went to sit next to Gray-sama and greeted him. "Good morning Gray-sama! What's wrong?" Gray-sama turned to me looking truly appalled. He took my hand and whispered. "You won't believe this! We missed one hell of an event yesterday!" Juvia looked at Gray-sama's face incredulously. "What did we miss?" Kinanna chuckled and answered in Gray-sama's stead. "Not much Juvia. Erik just gave a love talk to Natsu and Gajeel talked him into a test to uncover his feelings for Lucy." Juvia's jaw dropped. "They did what?" Kinanna repeated once more. Juvia could hardly believe it! I am finally rid of my love rival! _'Wait- Is Lucy still my love rival now that Juvia has Grey? I guess not...'_

Then, Gray-sama looked around, obviously looking for something. Before Juvia could ask what Gray-sama was looking for, Erza came from a nearby table with a strawberry cake on her plate. "If you're looking for Cana, she's not here. She's training." Juvia was confused. _'Why would Grey-sama be looking for Cana? And what's most, why isn't Cana at the guild. Cana is_ _ **always**_ _at the guild,_ _ **drinking**_ _._ ' Gray-sama interrupted my thoughts. "It's a shame! I wanted to take a bet! Wait- why is she training?"Erza chuckled. "A few representatives from Quadro Cerberus are coming next week. Of course, there's no way Bacchus isn't coming to see the only person in Fiore who can keep up with his drinking. I was convinced into taking the bets in her stead while she's drinking herself to death or as she'd call it 'preparing herself. " Understanding showed on Gray-sama's face.

* * *

Suddenly, someone entered the guild joyfully. "Ohio mina-san!" It was Lucy. Gray-sama grinned devilishly and he was about to go her way when Erza held him back, glowering. "You will not say anything to Lucy." Gray-sama's face fell . "Urgh! Curse that Fire Breath! I wanted to have some fun!" I laughed. "Gray-sama does not need to tell Lucy in order to tick of Natsu." Gray-sama paused for a while. Then, a grin spread on his face. "You know what? You're right! Come with me Juvia! I've got an idea!" Gray-sama grabbed Juvia's hand, greeted Lucy and left the guild going towards the outskirt of Magnolia. "Where are we going Gray-sama?" He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "Oh- That's right. You've never been to Natsu's house before. Well, we're paying him a visit."

* * *

Juvia nodded though Juvia did not understand why we were heading there. Once we arrived, Gray-sama immediately flung the door opened and stepped inside. "Where are you, stupid dragon?" I heard someone snarling somewhere in front of me. "Get lost stripper!" Natsu was on his hammock, reading. Juvia didn't know Natsu very much, she wasn't that close to him but for one thing, she knew he wasn't the reading type. "Natsu, are you reading?" I watched his face carefully and deduced he hadn't taken offense. "Yup. I am." Gray-sama smirked. "Do you even understand what you're reading?" Natsu didn't hear the ounce of irony in Gray-sama's voice though. "I'm trying but the words are tricky." I approached and so did Gray-sama until realization caught me. Juvia had seen this book before. I had read it and even found it really good. It was Lucy's!

No wonder Natsu couldn't read it! It wasn't meant for small readers. _'Wait- If Natsu is reading Lucy's book isn't he doing the opposite of what he's supposed to do?'_ I frowned. "Natsu, Juvia doesn't think you should be reading this." He tilted his head curiously. "Why?" "Well, for starters her writing is too hard for you and also-" "You're supposed to stay away from Lucy. Anything related to Lucy's pretty much the same." I stared at Gray-sama wide-eyed not expecting him to finish my sentence. He grinned and suddenly kissed me on the head. Surprised, I looked back at Gray-sama and just as he was about to swoop down to meet my lips, Natsu cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not watch you do whatever you are doing." Gray-sama laughed as he held me tighter. "It's called kissing you moron!"

* * *

Natsu ignored Gray-sama's comment. "Anyway, what the fuck are you doing here Gray?" Gray-sama smirked. "Two reasons. First, to annoy you. Second, to see how you were doing so I could place my bet." Natsu's face went to shock to anger in a split second. "How did you know?" It seemed like Natsu already had his answer but was trying to deny what he knew had happened. "Happy told the guild. The entire town must know by now." Natsu went pale in the face. "Does- does **she** know?" Juvia shook her head and Natsu sighed in relief. Having enough with tormenting the fire dragon slayer, Gray-sama lead Juvia out of his house to return to the guild. As we walked, the smile on his face was so dazzling Juvia felt like melting in a pool of water. "Gray-sama seems really pleased." He grabbed my hand. "Of course I am. I am going to win this bet." I looked at him curiously. "How can you be so sure?" Gray-sama didn't answer till we arrived at the guild. "Cana says it is happening tonight and I am going to follow her." I wrinkled my nose. "I don't remember Gray-sama ever following Cana on a bet."

He smirked. ' _Oh my god! Gray-sama's so handsome when he smiles at Juvia like that!_ ' "I never did but now that I've seen Natsu, I know he won't be able to restrain himself very much longer. I pity Lucy, she's definitely not going to see that one coming." Juvia couldn't help but smile back at Gray-sama. We looked at each other and were about to kiss, again, when someone broke us apart- again: Erza. "I am sorry to interrupt but this is urgent. I am not taking bets this afternoon so it's now or never." Gray sighed as he whispered in my ear. "I'll be back in a sec'." Juvia blushed madly as Gray-sama's breath tickled her ear. Then, I went to sit at the bar and now that Gray-sama was gone, my eyes fell upon Kinanna's emerald ones. ' _That's right! Kinanna had a date yesterday!_ ' I ordered a glass of water and started interrogating the purple haired mage. "How did your date go Kinanna?"

Caught by surprise, she flinched and turned scarlet. "Oh- It was great! Erik took me out for a picnic!" Juvia didn't know Erik from the Crime Sorciere but he hadn't struck Juvia as a romantic and caring boyfriend. But then, she had caught a glimpse of him only once and that was all. "Well, I'm glad he's making you happy Kinanna." Kinanna smiled and for a moment, she made me think of the Strauss oldest sibling. Unlike Mirajane, she wasn't an attention magnet but she was just as sweet. ' _A very nice girl._ ' Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the shoulder, it was Gray-sama. He made me sign to follow him and so I did. He led me to the back of the guild which was the place where Phantom Lord had attacked years ago. It was the very place where Juvia had fallen in love with Gray-sama. _'_ _Well, it wasn't the exact_ _ **same**_ _spot but it was rather close._ _'_

* * *

Gray-sama held my hand tightly and grinned. "Do you remember when we first met?" What a silly question!? Of course, Juvia would remember! "How could Juvia forget the happiest day of her life?" His smile widened. "You know, it was the most confusing fight I ever had. I didn't understand why you'd surrender and suddenly out of the blue you lashed out your fury on me. It was very troublesome." I lowered my head, a little ashamed. "Sorry about that time Gray-sama. I swear I would never ever hurt you again." Gray-sama then did something that Juvia hadn't expected, he patted me on the head chuckling. "Don't worry Juvia. I don't doubt you, only myself." I looked up at him confused. He sighed. "It's nothing. Don't worry." Even though Gray-sama told me not to, I couldn't help but worry. He was acting strange, very strange. Gray-sama laced his fingers through mine and then we walked down the streets of Magnolia. The sun was setting lower and lower when suddenly Gray cursed. "Shit! I totally forgot!"

He looked at me with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry Juvia but I've got to run an errand for Erza. I'll meet you at the guild 'kay?" I nodded as Grey sprinted out of sight. 'Juvia wonders what that was about.' So, I went to the guild, waiting for Gray-sama. What Juvia didn't expect was for the guild to be so crowded. I could see a few citizens of Magnolia among the crowd as well as mages from other guilds. Sting, Rogue, Minerva and Yukino from Sabertooth were here and so were Lyon, Cherry, Chelia and Jura from Lamia Scale. I caught a glimpse of a dark brown haired mage drinking a barrel of booze and thought to ask her about what was happening here. Cana simply giggled. "I just invited a couple of friends to enjoy tonight's show." I tilted my head still not understanding.

* * *

Cana sighed. "I had the idea with the Grand Magic Games and Mira helped me install it. To put it simply, we're going to see everything that goes on with Lucy and Natsu tonight." It took Juvia a few seconds to understand what it implied and when Juvia did she was truly shocked, she even pitied her former love rival. "Visionlacrima." Cana grinned. "Yup!" That was awful! Now that Lucy and l weren't fighting for Gray anymore I couldn't help but find it horrible. Of course, Juvia wanted to know what was going to happen between the two of them. Juvia was curious but it wasn't right to spy on them like that. "We shouldn't be seeing this." Cana patted Juvia on the shoulder reassuringly. "As long as no one spills the beans, it's fine." Juvia was about to protest when Gray came back with Lily, Gajeel, Levy and- Gildarts?!

* * *

 **So, how did you like that fourth chapter?**

 **Read on, comment, fav, follow, do whatever you want; let's see each other in the next chapter!**

 **PS: Here on out, the chaps haven't undergone editing.**

 **• • • Snow-chan here signing o-u-t • • •**


	5. Natsu?

**Hello again my dear readers!**

 **I won't keep you waiting!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **So, read on and please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Same day, late at night_

 **No one's point of view**

Lucy was writing at her desk as usual. She loved writing at night or early in the morining. It was when she had most of her best ideas. Suddenly, she caught herself yawning and so, she dropped her pen and went to take a shower. There was nothing better than a shower before going to bed. ' _Well, maybe not- Natsu's arms are very comfortable too-_ ' Lucy shook her head. ' _Stop thinking about him Lucy! Just forget the damn guy while he's not here! that's the least you can do!_ ' Then, Lucy got dressed and went back to her bedroom. She noticed her window was wide opened and closed it though not remembering opening it in the first place. After that, she turned off the lights and laid down on her bed, covering herself with her blanket. Her lids slowly dropped as she dozed off.

 **Lu** **cy's point of view**

 _'I feel warm and comfortable, it's nice.'_ I turned myself in the bed feeling something in front of me. ' _It's probably the wall._ ' I put my hands against it. It felt incredibly warm. _'Wait- Why would the wall-_ ' My thoughts were put to a stop when I felt rough hands on my back which sent a tingle in my whole body. My eyes snapped open in panic. It was too dark to see clearly but there was definitely someone here. I was about to kick that person out of my bed but then his breath blew on my face. It smelt like smoke and something- burnt. It smelt like Natsu.

 _'It can't be him, can it? Wait- Perhaps, I'm dreaming he's here with me 'cause I miss him_ ' To make sure whether this was a dream or not, I moved my hand towards the stranger/Natsu's face. It was definitely him, there was no way I could imagine this. Just to be sure, my fingers searched for his spiky hair. When I had a strand of his pink hair between my fingers, there was no doubt left. ' _It **was** Natsu and it **wasn't** a dream. But why is he here? He was supposed to be somewhere far away training._' I tried to sit up to wake him and ask him directly why he was in my bed but then he held me tighter and muttered. "Don't move."

' _Well, I guess I don't need to wake him now._ ' "Why are you here Natsu? shouldn't you be training?" He didn't answer. I tried to sit up again but he wouldn't let me. Now, this was getting on my nerves. "Hey Natsu! Would you care to tell me what the hell you're doing!" This time he didn't answer either. Instead, he held me closer to his chest, his chin resting against my forehead. I felt his head move and even though I couldn't see see him, I knew he was sniffing my hair. "Natsu, you're acting kinda weird. What's the matter with you?" He stayed silent. "That's it Natsu! I've had enough!" I tried to push him away, to kick him, to pull his hair out but nothing worked. All the anger I had felt disappeared in a heartbeat. I knew Natsu and even though he could be really stubborn, he would never **ever** be so quiet about me pushing away. He'd usually be angry or amused but in any case, he would say something.

I moved my hand towards his face and rested it on his cheek. I leaned my head away from his so I would be facing him. He didn't budge. "Natsu, please. Tell me what's wrong. Talk to me Natsu!" The silent remained though I could feel he was looking my way now. I was tired of this situattion. ' _Dammit! I don't even know what's going on and it's tiring me down!_ ' As it usually happened when I was flustered or angry, I started crying. That's when I finally heard his voice. "Why are you crying Luce?" I swallowed. "It's 'cause you won't talk to me and tell me what's wrong." He put his forehead against mine. "There's nothing wrong Luce. Don't cry."

I sniffed. "But- Why are you here then? And- why are you being weird? I am supposed to be the weirdo, remember?" I felt like he was smiling though it was too dark to tell. He kissed my forehead and mumbled. "I'll tell you in the morning." I frowned. This was **very** unlike Natsu. "No. I want to know. **Now**." I could feel him getting tensed. Then, as he was about to say something, I cut him of. "I want to know **right now.** " He sighted which I interpreted as a sign of my victory. I got out of bed to turn on the light and this time he didn't oppose to it. Once the light was back on, I noticed he had sat up on my bed, I joined him. I waited for a few minutes but he didn't break the silence and so I decided I would. "Natsu, start talking."

I didn't know what he going to tell me but it didn't look like I was going to like it. "Lucy, when I said I was off to train, I lied." I waited for the rest to come but it didn't which annoyed me. "Why?" Natsu looked around, his eyes going to every corner of my apartment, not looking at me a single time. 'That's it! I'm going to explode!' "Natsu, look at me." he didn't and I repeated again now extremely mad. " **LOOK-AT-ME**." He shuddered and turned his face towards mine reluctantly. "I- I was avoiding you." It hit me hard like I was punched in the gut. 'What did I do?' Despite my best efforts to keep myself together, I got misty eyed and Natsu noticed that. He suddenly turned red in the face and started speaking fast, so fast that I could barely decipher what he was saying. "

IwasavoidingyoubecauseGajeeltoldmeitwasatest. IfIsucceeded,thatmeantIsawyouthewayIseeErzaandifIdidn't,thatmeantIsawyouasmylover. Andbeforethat,EriktoldmelovewaslikequestsandheaskedmehowIsawyouandIdin'tknowmyself. ThatiswhyGajeelsaidthatifIwantedtofindoutIwouldhavetostayawayfromyouforaweek. AndIamsosorryLu-"

I shushed him by putting my finger againt his lips. I didn't know when but my eyes had filled with tears and slowly they were running down my cheeks. Natsu stared at me appalled and started panicking. "What's wrong Lucy? Did I say something? Are you hurt?" I put my hand against his chest and whispered so low only a dragon's layer's ears could have heard me. "So, how do you see me?" Natsu blushed furiously. 'Of course, he would.' He cleared his throat. "Luce, I didn't stay away for a whole week. So-" I looked at him smiling encouragingly to make him get the words out once and for all. "So- Apparently, I- I'm kinda in love with you Luce." Natsu turned his head away from me, his face as scarlet as Erza's hair. 'He was so cute!' I got up to my feet and felt his gaze followning me as I went to stand in front of him. Then, I did something I knew he wouldn't expect. I sat on his lap and burried my face in his chest.

Natsu's body stiffened. 'He's probably stunned. He **is** Natsu after all.' I lifted my head to loot at Natsu and our eyes met, though not for long as Natsu turned his head another way. I giggled. "So, are going to ask me or what?" He looked down at me, confused. "Ask what?" I sighted. "Won't you ask me out?" He frowned. "Why would I?" 'Is he being serious?!' I couldn't help but feeling a little disappointed but it **was** Natsu I had fallen for so I shouldn't have expected him to react like any regular person would. "You love me." Natsu nodded. "Don't you want me to be your girlfriend?" "Not really. Why?" 'He must be doing this on purpose. He **better** be doing this on purpose.' I backed away from him and laid down on my bed, my eyes on the ceiling. "Natsu, what do you want? Why did you come in the middle of the night?"

I felt him sitting closer to me. "I want you Luce. I just want to be with you forever." I turned my head to look at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" He didn't answer right away. "I don't know." I sighted rather heavily this time. 'This was great!' "Then, don't you want to know how I feel about you?" I felt my face getting hotter and hotter as minutes went by in silence. Finally, Natsu turned my face towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Explain yourself." I didn't know I could get any redder than I already was but apparently, I could. "It's just that when someone confesses to someone else, usually the confessor would want an answer from the confessed." He tilted his head, not understanding. "What answer?" This situation was getting more uncomforatbe by the second. "If the confessed feels the same way."

Natsu suddenly grabbed my hand and stared at me instantly. "How do you feel about me then?" His gaze was way too unsettling and made me look away. Then, I mumbled in embarrassement. "I've always loved you." I paused knowing I'd have to precise. "And not as a friend or a nakama. Romantically speaking." After that I hid my face in my pillow and waited for Natsu's reaction. I knew him pretty well but there was no way I could foresee how he would react after being confessed to. Natsu's not the kind of guy who could understand someone else feelings, not alone deeling with someone's feelings for him. 'This is going to be weird.' And boy I was right. Natsu laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist making me shudder. I turned reluctantly to look at him, knowing I would have to face him sooner or later.

His face was back to the old Natsu's (which means he was no longer blushing). He wore his usual toothy grin and looked at me like he always did, which means; looking at me funny because I am a weirdo according to him. "That's great Luce!" I knew he meant it and as much as I wanted to be carefree like he was, I couldn't help but wonder what that would make us. It looked as worry must have shown on my face 'cause Natsu gave me his 'what's-wrong' look. I sighted. "What are we?" Natsu looked at me like I was from another planet. "What do you mean?" I sighted. 'Sometimes, I really wish he could watch up with the situation.' "You love me. I love you but what are we exactly? You won't call me your girlfriend so what I am to you exactly?" Understanding showed on Natsu's face.

He scratched his head. "According to Erik, you're my lover." I blushed hearing him call me that but even though my heart was beating like crazy in my chest, my head knew better. "Do you even know what a lover is?" Natsu's face brightened up. "Igneel talked to me about it a little though he wouldn't say lover but mate. A mate is someone you love more than ahything in the world and for whom you'd do anything. It's also someone you don't want to be mad at you." I chuckled. 'He sounds like a kid but then- I guess he **is**.' "Do you know what 'mates' or 'lovers' do?" His face told me he didn't. 'How is that not surprising me?' At that moment, I decided to let go.

'What matters is that we love each other. I have time to tell him more about our relationship later.' I sighted. "Let's sleep for now." Then, Natsu got out of bed, turned off the lights and before I could have noticed his absence, he had returned next to me. I snuggled closer to his chests as Natsu held my waist and leaned his head towards my face, resting his forehead against mine. It was then that the lands of dreams had called out to me and I felt myself leaving the real world behind.

* * *

 **DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE ALBIS KID! 13 STILL!**

* * *

 **Thanks SSTrans and MasterGildarts for the reviews!**

 **DavidC20OfficialWriter, thanks for following.**

* * *

 **How did you like that? Nice, right?**

 **Anyway, here's chap six's sneak peek...**

 **'I noticed Yukino was awake and looking at me in shock staring at her chest. Before I could pull away and say sorry, she had slapped me and ran away. I put my hand on my slightly swollen cheek and grinned like a fool. 'Actually, I am smiling like Natsu. That's definitely not a good sign!' Suddenly, I heard someone chuckle discretely. 'Urgh! Awesome, now he's gonna laugh at me.''**

 **Who did Yukino slap? And who's there with the 'perv' and Yuki?**

 **Wanna find out? Follow the story and wait for chapter six!**

 **Next chapter will be rather short so I am going to do a one shot on the Fairy Tail mages when they were kid.**

 **Bye bye guys!**

 ***smiling* This was a really good day (except for boring French and being sick but ya know, great day nonetheless)... *smiling***


	6. A sweet perfume?

**Hello everyone!**

 **Today I am back with chapter six!**

 **This time we're gonna travel (a little)!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **ENJOY and review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Same day, same time, at the guild_

 **No one's point of view**

The Fairy Tail guild was unusually crowded and what's more, they were unusually quiet. There were mages from several other guilds across Fiore among the fairies. Though, they hadn't all arrived when it had begun, they had all seen it end and were all without exception: speachless. Then, a loud and not quite sober voice boomed across the hall. "I WON YOU FUCKERS!" The dark brown haired mage was sitting on a table next to a very stunned Gildarts. Though it was not clear as to why **he** was shocked… Was it because he learnt his daughter was both a heavy drinker and a gambler or- a certain pink haired mage was even denser that he had given him credit for? Tough question… Suddenly, the light dragon slayer shot to his feet, pointed towards the screen everyone was looking at and yelled. "Can someone explain to me what just happened?!"

 **Sting's point of view**

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?!" I wasn't especially close to the fire dragon slayer but I knew him rather well. I had known he had a soft spot for Lucy, his best friend since the Grand Magic Games but- hell! Natsu was dense! No actually, he's even denser than the word dense itself! 'What was that earlier?! Okay- he's not the emotional or affectionate type of guy but he wasn't blind, was he?! There are couples forming in his own guild! Fucking Gajeel knocked up his girlfriend! Doesn't he see all these things?! How could he not know what mates were supposed to do together, a thing as simple as a fucking date?!" I pitied the celestial mage. Lucy was going to have it hard.

Just then, a soothing voice came to my ears. "Are you alright Sting-sama?" ' _Yep, it's definitely her._ ' I turned around to face a rather concerned Yukino. ' _That girl worries too easily. But- she's kinda cute when she does.'_ I grinned. "I'm fine Yukino. I'm just- surprised and a little disappointed. I've always idiolized Natsu-san and he's freakingly strong but when it comes to the matters of the heart he's really lame. I mean- How obvious must it get for him to ask Lucy out?" The entire guild sighted. Mirajane was mumbling to herself as she turned off the lacrima vision. "I have been rooting for them since day one. I can't believe there wasn't even a kiss- well, who am I to complain Natsu and Lucy have at least confessed. And- that alone took them **years**! How long must I wait to plan their wedding?" I couldn't help but laugh.

The thought of Maji Mirajane planning Natsu's wedding was just hilarious!Suddenly, I felt someone glaring at me and as I looked towards the bad vibrations, my gaze fell upon an angry white haired she-devil. I immediately looked away from her and towards Yukino, who was staring at me confused. I wrapped my right arm around her shoulder and felt her shiver at my touch. ' _I'm never going to get tired of that_.' Then, I waved my hand in the air and told the sweet fairies goodbye. My guild members soon followed my lead and so did the other mages who weren't part of Fairy Tail. It was about time we returned to our guild. It was one in the morning already!

Once we were on the train, I was glad I was tired because there was no way I was going through a train ride awake. No way! Anyway, Yukino sat next to the window and I next to her. I leaned towards her and rested my head on her neck. She jumped, surprised by my actions. ' _That's exactly what I had expected_.' Her heart was beating really fast at first but she slowly calmed down and put her head against the window. In a few seconds, she had dozed of. I had hoped I would fall asleep myself before the train would start moving but I didn't. I winced slightly when my motion sickness kicked in but then out of the bloom, Yukino shifted her body my way, her head resting on mine and her hands against my chest.

As weird as it sounds, Yukino being even closer to me helped with my motion sickness. I felt better. ' _It's as if she knew I was about to puke. Yukino didn't though, did she? She can't. she's asleep and she's a heavy sleeper. But is she really now?_ " I didn't dare move my head to look at her and so instead, I listened to her breathing. It was faint and slow. ' _She really is asleep._ ' Though I wasn't sure why, I smiled. ' _God, I love that girl!_ ' And that's when I drifted to sleep. When I opened my eyes, the first thing that met my gaze was probably Yukino's cleavage. ' _I mean- who could it possibly belonged to if not Yukino?_ ' I guess in this kind of situation I was supposed to turn red and yell 'kya!' but I didn't. ' _Why should I? I am not embarrassed._ ' However, I soon felt very uncomfortable when I noticed Yukino was awake and looking at me in shock staring at her chest. Before I could pull away and say sorry, she had slapped me and ran away. I put my hand on my slightly swollen cheek and grinned like a fool. ' _Actually, I am smiling like Natsu. That's definitely not a good sign!_ '

Suddenly, I heard someone chuckle discretely. ' _Urgh! Awesome, now **he's** gonna laugh at me.'_ Rogue appeared from the shadows, literally speaking. "You shouldn't have done that Sting. Now, she's going to avoid you like plague." Even though Rogue's comments never **ever** fazed me, this time it did, a little. "Yukino hates me." I had planned it to be a question but it came out as a statement which must be right. Rogue took me by the arm and we got off the train. Then, he mumbled under his breath words he knew only I would be able to hear. "She's embarrassed. You know how she is." Now that I thought about it, Rogue was right! Yukino never ever gets mad. Not when she was kicked out of the guild, not when Rogue accidentally touched a certain part of her, not when I had acted stupid during the Alvarez war, not ever. Yukino never gets angry with anyone she's too kind and too shy and too lovable! Yukino is just too good for her own sake.

I sniffed the air and caught her scent. Yukno smelt faintly like lavander. I had always found her scent rather sweet and discret unlike most people and yet it was her scent that I was aware of most. ' _It's probably 'cause I love her.'_ I followed her sweet perfume to the town's park. ' _My goodness! Did I say 'sweet perfume'?! I sound like Ichiya!'_ The thought made me shiver. As Yukino's scent grew stronger, I noticed her sitting on a bench, her knees to her chest and hiding her face. Even though I hadn't approached her yet, I could see she was blushing hard. I stood there for a while, simply looking at her. I liked looking at her. ' _She was hot_.' There was no denying it. I am clearly attracted to that woman. Personally, I wouldn't mind declaring my love for her on the spot but I know Yukino. She deserves better than a simple confession and until the perfect moment I won't tell her that I love her, I'll keep looking at her from afar. ' _Though, I won't wait too long. I don't want it to turn out like Natsu and Lucy. That is out of the question!_ '

I approached and sat next to her without her noticing. I smirked and blew on her ear. "Yo!" Yukino looked at me and blushed even harder than before. She stuttered. "I-I am sorry Sting-sama. I- I slapped you- again." My grin grew wider. ' _Yukino's reactions are perfect as usual. She reacts exactly like I want her to._ ' I elbowed her. "You know, this is a really serious fault. I let it pass the first time but this-" I left my sentence hanging, knowing Yukino would start apologizing and accept any kind of punishment which she did. ' _I really love her when she does that. She takes it so seriously though it really is insignificant. Though, it is perfect for my plan._ ' I eyed her cautiously trying to foresee her reaction. ' _She'd blush._ ' "Then, you and I are going to Clover in four days, to the reunion of the guild masters to be more precise." Yukino nodded but **didn't** blush.

I doubted she had caught on the way I had said my earlier statement. I grabbed her waist and made her sit on my lap. Yukino squeaked. I breathed to her ear. "You and I are going to Clover, alone, for the entire day." Yukino tensed and as I moved away from her ear to have a closer look at her face, she was finally red in the face like I knew she would be. ' _ **That's** the reaction I am looking for! **That's** my Yukino!_' She slowly got to her feet and gave me her hand which I gladly accepted but instead of getting up, I dragged her back towards me.

Once more, she squeaked. "Shouldn't you be preparing for the reunion Sting-sama?" I smirked. "Should? Are you giving your master orders?" I had said it playfully though she hadn't seemed to have heard my tone lighten. "I- I didn't mean to Sting-sama! I would never give orders to my master! Never! I wanted to say that-"I shushed her by putting my finger against her lips. "Don't move. Let us stay like this for a while." She nodded. ' _Ah, Yukino! You really are too sweet for your own good! However, I am not going to waste my time now. After seeing Natsu and Lucy, I realized I wanted to make you mine now and I will in four days's time_.'

* * *

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **If you've seen my profile then you must know what this means...**

 **The votes for the extra ships are opened!**

 **Basically, all of the characters whom are not mentionned in the story's summary are free to be put with any other free character.**

 **So, YOU get to decide who goes with who.**

 **HOWEVER, Wendy will not be put with Doranbalt. It is the one and only exception.**

 **The votes start now and end on January 31st, at 23h59. (French time)**

 **I'd rather have you PM me but you can also vote in the reviews if you want to.**

 **The results will be annouced on February 1st.**

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

 **Anyway, is there any StingYu fans here? 'cause there is going to be other StingYu moments coming up later on...**

 **As usual, this is chapter seven's sneak peek:**

 **'Cana grinned. "Do you know how children are made?" "Their mama and papa have sex." 'I really wonder why we're talking about this.' Cana nodded. "Do you know why their parents have sex?" "Duh! It's to have kids!" Cana's grin grew wider. "Not entirely. People usually hook up because they love each other, 'cause they want each other." That, is when Lucy Heartfilia ran away. My eyes followed her as she disappeared in the streets of Magnolia. Cana sighted. "You should go after her but before you do-'**

 **OMG! Is Cana really talking of you-know-what with you-know-who?! And what is she going to tell him?!**

 **Wanna find out?! Follow this story and wait for chapter seven!**

 **See you guys next Wednesday, same time!**

 ***grinning* Nalu fans you are going to LOVE chap seven... *grinning***


	7. The bird and the bees

**Hohio Mina-san!**

 **For now I have been asked to put in ROWEN. If there are any more ships you want to see, PM me!**

 **In this chap, I think Natsu is a bit OC so tell me if it's tolerable or just awful.**

 **It is simply too hard working with a character like Natsu. In any case, I need your opinion.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **GO ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 **REMEMBER ABOUT THE ALBIS KID!**

* * *

Chap 7

 _Same day, early morning, Lucy's bedroom_

 **No one's point of view**

The first ray of sunlight had barely made through Lucy's window when a pink haired wizard stirred. He yawned and stretched as quietly as he could not to wake his slumbering mate. He held her tighter to his chest and buried his face in the hollow of her neck. He took in a deep breath, enjoying his partner's scent. Lucy smelt really good though Natsu was never able to tell what she actually smelt like despite having a very kin sense of smell. He was a dragon slayer after all. Suddenly, he noticed Lucy wincing probably having a nightmare and caressed her cheeks with two fingers. Lucy used to do that from time to time when he was struck with motion sickness. It was either that or playing with his hair. Either way, it felt good to Natsu and managed to calm Lucy a bit.

 **Natsu's point of view**

I was playing with her hair when I felt her stir and rub her eyes. In a barely audible voice, she stated. " It wasn't a dream." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. I wiped her barely formed tears panicked. "Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. 'I definitely hate it when she cries but I love seeing her smile.' She nestled closer to my chest. "I am just happy." I frowned. "Luce, you're really weird. People cry when they're sad, not when they're happy." Lucy laughed. ' I love that laugh.' Then, Lucy sat up, stretched and went to the kitchen. I felt like I was pulled towards her and before I had realized it, my arms were wrapped around her waist, my head resting on her shoulder. Lucy had jumped at my sudden approach but she didn't shove me away.

Instead, Lucy had looked at me, her eyes full of concern. "What is it Natsu?" I flatly replied. "Nothing." And it was the truth. I felt perfectly fine. Lucy kept cooking and mumbling, knowing I could hear everything she was saying. " You've been acting strange since yesterday. I don't know what got into you but there's something wrong with. I can feel it." I doubted there was anything wrong with me and as I was going to defend myself Lucy announced breakfast was ready. We immediately attacked. 'God I love Lucy's cooking!' I thought to myself having my last bite. Lucy was looking at me amused. 'Is there something on my face ?' Suddenly, Lucy approached her hand towards me and wiped the corner of my mouth with her thumb before pulling away giggling. "Your manners are worse than a kid's." I wanted to deny it but the truth was I did in fact have terrible eating manners. It was a secret to no one and especially not me.

After what, Lucy and I got dressed ( though she also took a shower) before going to the guild. When we entered most of our nakamas were already here but it was dead silent. I beamed. "Yo mina!" They all at stared at me mumbling. "Poor Lucy. Natsu's so dense." I was gonna ask what this was about when Gajeel's sharp voice stopped me. "Salamander, Blondie, come here. We need to talk." Lucy and I went to sit at the iron dragon slayer's table. Lucy frowned. "Levy is not here?" Gajeel shook his head. "Nope. She needs rest after what happened last night. " I tilted my head. "What happened last night?" He smirked and ignored the question completely. "Do you remember what I told you three days ago?" Ifrowned. "You said there was something you had to tell me." He nodded. Lucy looked back and forth betwwen the two of us and was to go away and leave us alone but Gajeel stopped her in her tracks. "It also concerns you Blondie." She returned to sit next to me, furrowing her eyebrows.

I could feel her getting tensed. She was worried about something. I put my arm around her neck and felt her immediately relax while looking up at me in gratitude. 'That's better. I don't like it when she's worried.' "So, what do you want to tell me Iron face?" Gajeel closed his eyes for an instant and let out a heavy sigh. 'Doesn't he usually get angry at me for calling him Iron face? Whatever...' "This is going to be hard to explain seeing you're really dense but just try and understand, 'kay?" He paused. "I really don't know why in Earthland I am the one who's supposed to tell you about this stuff but I guess I owe Blondie here for what happened while I was in Phantom. Salamander, you better listen carefully, there is no way I am going to repeat myself." I nodded, stil waiting for what the Iron Slayer was so serious about. "Do you know about the bird and the bees?"

I tilted my head in confusion. 'Why in hell are we talking about birds and bees?' "What?" Gajeel let out a heavy sigh and muttered. "I knew you wouldn't have a clue on what that means... Natsu have you ever felt attracted to anyone before?" I scratched my head thinking. I could feel Lucy shift uncomfortably in her seat though I had no idea why. As I was thinking, it finally came back to me. "On Tenrou Island, that weirdo who fought against used gravity magic." The Iron dragon slayer slapped himself. "I meant physical attraction to a person dummy. Not magic." As I was to punch him for insulting me, Cana came into view. She shoved Gajeel away and grinned. "I've got this Gajeel. You can go back to Levy." The dragon slayer sighed in relief as he ran out of sight. I looked back at Cana. She was ricking alcohol and yet she looked sober. She really could hold alcohol unlike a certain celestial mage I knew. Cana was holding a pint of beer and drank the entire stuff in one sip.

Then, she glared at me. I definitely didn't know why. "You're a real dummy you know that Natsu? Anyway-" She turned towards Lucy, and a smug smile appeared on Cana's face. "Lucy you got it, didn't you?" Lucy didn't answer blushing beet red and Cana took her silence for a yes. Then, she looked back towards me. "How old are you Natsu?" I frowned. 'That's a weid question.' "I dunno, older than four hundred years." Cana sighed heavily. " It was a rhetorical question! Urgh! you're dense, really dense!" Cana looked at me in the eye and blurted. "You never had sex, did you?" I tilted my head. 'I keep hearing people talk about sex and all but I have no clue what it is.' "I don't know what 'sex' is." Laughter echoed through the guild as Cana and all of my nakamas were making fun of me, all except for one; Lucy.

She didn't meet my gaze and was about to rise to her feet when Cana's harsh voice ordered her to stay. Reluctantly, Luce didn't go away though I felt her slightly leaning away from me. Cana grinned. "Do you know how children are made?" "Their mama and papa have sex." 'I really wonder why we're talking about this.' Cana nodded. "Do you know why their parents have sex?" "Duh! It's to have kids!" Cana's grin grew wider. "Not entirely. People usually hook up because they love each other, 'cause they want each other." That, is when Lucy Heartfilia ran away. My eyes followed her as she disappeared in the streets of Magnolia. Cana sighted. "You should go after her but before you do- There is something you must know." Cana leaned towards me and spoke in my ear. "She's your mate and even though you might not realize it because you're too dense and too much of an idiot, you are physically drawn to her. Try to kiss her, you'll know immediately what I mea,. And- regarding what Gajeel said about birds and the bees- it means sex Natsu. Now go! Kiss her already you dolt!"

I snapped back at Cana for insulting me before going after Lucy. Though, I couldn't quite understand anything Cana and Gajeel had said, I knew what a kiss was. I had kissed Happy before. Though it was an accident and it was Lucy I was supposed to kiss in the first place. I guess I still end up kissing her in the end. I really don't know why Cana's making kissing Lucy such a huge deal. Kissing Happy didn't feel like anything so I definitely don't get why kissing Lucy would make such a difference. Whatever, it wasn't like I had something to lose by doing it. I found Lucy sitting under our sakura tree. I remember perfectly the night Happy and I took that tree towards her window. Lucy had been so Happy it was worth getting yelled at by Gramps. As I stepped closer, I saw that she was hiding her face in her knees.

Once I was in hearing distance, Lucy lifted her head and smiled at me. "Sorry for leaving like that. You probably didn't get why I ran away. The situation was just too uncomfortable. Though, you probably didn't get that either." I heard a hint of sadness in her voice as she muttered those last words. Lucy got up and brushed dirt of her skirt and smiled warmly at me. Before Lucy could freak out 'And Mavis, I know she will', I had cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers. It was nothing like what I had expected and I mean it. I thought I wouldn't feel anything special, just like when I kissed the dear ground after a train ride. O was wrong, very wrong.'Having Lucy's lips against mine felt so right. It was as if it was destined. As simple as that. It was an instinct, a need, like breathing. Then, I felt like I was on fire and it was only when I pulled away from Lucy that I realized I had literally lit up. 'It must be I wasn't focusing...' My clothes hadn't suffered nor did I for that matter.I returned my concentration to the girl in front of me. 'Boy, I shouldn't have looked at her!'

At the instant my eyes were back on a stunned and motionless Lucy, I had this inexplicable urge to kiss her again and that is what I did. I kissed her roughly this time. I placed one of my hands on her neck and the other around her waist pulling her closer to me while kissing her still. After a few seconds, I felt Lucy kissing me back. She put her arms around my neck and tiptoed and held me tighter. Suddenly, Lucy broke the kiss to breath and once she had caught her breath, I had once again assaulted her lips earning a surprised squeak from Lucy. This time, Lucy's reaction was quicker. Suddenly, I heard a strange noise and as much as I didn't want to part from Lucy, I did, curious. I looked around to see where the sound I had heard came from, aware of Lucy's gaze following mine. That's when I saw him. Happy, my best friend with a camera in his paws. I guess Lucy must have seen him too because immediately went hiding behind me in embarrassment. Happy grinned wildly and chuckled. "Mirajane and Sorcerer Weekly are going to llliike this!"

* * *

 **THANKS FOR REVIEWING, READING, FOLLOWING AND ADDING IT TO YOUR FAVS GUYS!**

* * *

 **So... Tell me... What d'ya think?**

 **Personally, I loved writing this chap! NALU forever!**

 **I won't drag this out, here's the sneak peek for chap 8!**

 **'A boy whom I believed was the baker's oldest son gave me a magazine which seemed to be the Weekly Sorcerer. 'That's strange, the Sorcerer's never out on Wednesday.' I went back to sit on the bar with Gildarts looking at it over my shoulder. I flipped through the first pages at blinding speed to my old man's greatest disappointment seeing they were pictures of girls in bikinis. I was about to throw the newspaper in the trash when my eyes came across a double page on which was written; 'Finally! The couple we've all been waiting for! The Salamander aka Fairy Tail's wild card Natsu Dragneel and the sweet and beautiful constellationist Lucy Heartfilia!' Under the huge title was a picture of Natsu and Lucy- kissing?! Out of surprise, I fell backwards and hit my back pretty hard on the floor and boy I wasn't the only one.'**

 **Can you believe it?! Natsu and Lucy are in the Weekly Sorcerer! I wonder who could have tipped them of...**

 **Wanna find out more? Follow the story and wait for chap 8!**

 ***laughing* I have been reading a few fics on Quotev and in one of them there was this joke, to find it** **click: last time I laughed so hard my nose fell off** **.**

 **I dunno 'bout you but I find it bloody hilarious! Y'know I was reading it at night (a thing which I am not allowed to do naturally) and I almost got caught red handed by my mum when I saw this. Stiffling one's laugh is very hard, don't ya think? *laughing***


	8. More than one Fairy Tail's fairytale

**Hohio!**

 **Here's chap 8 guys!**

 **GO ON, READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

 **ALBIS KID REQUESTS ARE STILL ON**

* * *

 **THE CURRENT REQUESTED SHIP IS ROWEN;**

 **IF YOU DON'T REQUEST ANY SHIP FOR THE FREE CHARACTERS I WILL BE THE ONE PUTTING THEM TOGETHER, JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

Next day, early in the morning, in the Fairy Tail guild

 **No one's point of view**

Cana was heading towards the bar, helping herself to some booze while Mira was busy preparing Gildarts breakfast. The guild was back to being as rowdy as it used to be before the Natsu-Lucy incident. Chairs, tables as well as people were sent flying from one side of the guild to the other. The citizens of Magnolia were used to the town's crazy mages and knew better than going anywhere near the guild unless they wanted to get knocked out by any flying object. And yet, that morning, a bunch of kids from eight to twelve had barged in with a newspaper in each of their hand. The Fairy Tail mages froze as the kids gave them today's issue of the Weekly Sorcerer.

 **Cana's point of view**

When I noticed the kiddos, I immediately went towards them. A boy whom I believed was the baker's eldest son gave me a magazine which seemed to be the Weekly Sorcerer. ' _That's strange, the Sorcerer's never out on Wednesday._ ' I went back to sit on the bar with Gildarts looking at it over my shoulder. I flipped through the first pages at blinding speed at the regret of my old man ' _seeing they were pictures of girls in bikinis'_. I was about to throw the newspaper in the trash when my eyes came across a double page on which was written; 'Finally! The couple we've all been waiting for! The Salamander aka Fairy Tail's wild card Natsu Dragneel and the sweet and beautiful constellationist Lucy Heartfilia!' Under the huge title was a picture of Natsu and Lucy- kissing?!

Out of surprise, I fell backwards and hit my back pretty hard on the floor and boy I wasn't the only one. The other mages who were reading the magazine like me either choked on their drinks or spit it all out. Even Gildarts had nearly passed out when he saw the photo although he got himself together real quick. Gildarts offered me a hand which I gladly accepted. Once I was back on the bar, I read the rest of the article, this time out loud for everyone to hear. "Natsu and Lucy have known each other for a couple of years as it was Natsu who brought Lucy to the Fairy Tail guild. According to a trustworthy source (aka Happy the Exceed, Natsu's best friend and partner), the lovebirds met in x784 in Hargeon-"

I sighted. "This is boring. I'll go straight to the juicy part." I cleared my throat and continued. "According to Happy and Mirajane Strauss, the two have been in love with each other for a very long time but it was only two days ago that Natsu confessed his feelings to Lucy and vice versa. Mirajane has been kind enough to lend us the vision lacrima which recorded the entire scene, to visualize it, go to the next page." I stopped and stared at Mirajane who smiled innocently. "Did I do something wrong?" The entire guild sighted. There was no arguing with Maji Mirajane about one of her twisted scheme to get people together.

I continued. "At any rate, it was yesterday that the couple had shared their first kiss and boy! What a passionate kiss that was. Happy was able to take several shots before they broke apart. To visualize all of the pictures turn to page thirteen. Anyway, Sorcerer Weekly wish good fortune and happiness to the new couple! May Natsu and Lucy have a great future together!" The guild was silent until I decided to break it. I grabbed my pint of beer which had been refilled and made a toast. "To the happy couple!" My nakamas were a bit slow but eventually they rose their drinks in the air and grinned. "Aye!" the atmosphere returned to normal as Mira pinned the article to the wall next to other Weekly Sorcerers articles. There were a few on Gajeel and Levy's relationship , the most recent one about the couple becoming parents. There were a few about Elfman and Evergreen, Gray and Juvia... Mirajane was effectively one of a kind.

I grabbed another barrel and chug it down. Gildarts looked at me with concern. "Are you okay Cana? You're drinking more than usual. " I smiled, glad he noticed. Suddenly, Macao and Wakaba spoke up. "Your kid is a bit flustered because of the visitors coming next week." My old man raised an eyebrow. "Who's coming?" Macao and Wakaba answered in perfect sync. "Quatro Cerberus's Bacchus." Gildarts frowned. "Who's he?" Wakaba answered cautiously. "He's an S class wizard against whom your kid had a drinking contest and lost." My father's eyes widened and he whispered. "Cana lost at a drinking contest. The lad must be a monster. " Macao nodded. "He is. You should have seen him during the Grand Magic Games. His fighting skills are beyond what you have ever seen. The drunken martial art style."

Gildarts didn't pay much attention to what Macao was saying. He was mumbling nonstop about how I lost at a drinking contest. It kind of ticked me of. I growled. "I can hear you Dad." I brushed my hair of my shoulder and greeted my teeth. "I am not losing to him again." Then I got up and went to grab another barrel as the one I had been drinking was now empty. Gildarts grabbed my arm and shook his head. "That's enough for today Cana. If you drink more, You'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." I glared at him. "I don't give a damn bout it." Gildarts sighted, shot to his feet and carried me on his shoulder like a potato bag towards Fairy Hill.

I kicked and yelled him off but he didn't budge. "What do you think you're doing, Dad?" I hissed. He turned his head to look at me. "What I should have done for the past twenty years. Being your dad." I couldn't help but blush. However, I quickly remembered the situation we were in. "You're a bit late for that. I'm a grown up in case you haven't noticed." He chuckled. "Says the one who ricks alcohol. Besides, it is not because you're over eighteen that you're getting rid of me. I am still your dad and though I haven't been one for most of your life, I am here now and I am not going anywhere. You better bear with me kiddo." I blushed again. I had never thought that maybe now that he knew he was my dad, Gildarts really wanted to make amends for all the years he has been away.

I groaned in defeat knowing my dad was dead serious. "You better not be a killjoy dad because I am telling you I ain't coping with that." He smiled like a ten years old. "Kya Cana! You're too cute!" And damn it! I hate when he does that! In case he hasn't noticed, I am not a baby! He rather stop being all goo-goo ya're super cute or I swear I will smack him. Anyway, Gildarts took me to my room and before I could do right about anything, he had already found my extra stash of booze and taken it away from me. I wailed. "Dad! That's not fair! That is being a killjoy, you know?!" He broke me of. "You really are too cute! I wish I had taken a camera..." I was about to punch him but Gildarts suddenly took interest in the pictures hanging on my wall.

I had a picture for every year I had spent since I joined Fairy Tail. The newest had been taken a few days after the war with Alvarez ended. If there was one thing I regretted, it was not having any pics of Mavis. We had grown a bit closer before she died and except for the permanent mark of the Fairy Glitter on my forearm, I had no physical reminder of the First. "I miss her you know." Gildarts stayed silent and seemed to be looking for something in particular. "What are you looking at?" He turned his face towards me, his eyes teary and sniffed. "I am not in any of them !" His remark didn't surprise me. I shrugged. "Well, it's not my fault you were never around." He pulled a face and pouted. "That's a really mean thing to say."

I chuckled. "That's the truth Dad. But the past is in the past so how about you stick around til the guild's gathering. That's when I'll take the next shot." Gildarts looked at me with puppy eyes. "Can't I have one special photo with my daughter and with my daughter alone?" I couldn't help but blush. 'Hell! I ain't use to having all that fatherly love!" I answered looking at my shoes, a bit embarrassed. "I'll go get the camera." Gildarts beamed. "Yay!" 'Sometimes, I really feel like he's the kid and not me. Whatever..." We took several shots and I was still looking at them when I noticed Gildarts attention had gone to my nightstand. ' _Of course, he would notice..._ ' I sighted, sat on my bed and told my father to do the same. I then grabbed my mother's picture and handed it to him.

"It was taken a few months before mom died." My father stayed silent as he locked eyes with the photograph. As I looked at his face, I noticed just how much he loved her and how painful it must have been when he must have learned she had passed away. Just looking at mom's picture now made him cry. 'He must have loved her a lot.' I was about to put the camera away when my father grabbed my arm. "How old were you when-" He left his sentence hanging though I had no trouble to understand what he had meant. "The same age as when we first met. Six." His face brightened as he smiled at me. "You were too young to remember much. Do you want me to tell you about her?" I was caught by surprise. "Really?" He nodded. I almost yelled at him to continue. Gildarts chuckled. "Then, I should probably start with how your mother and I met."

* * *

 **I'd Like to thank the newest followers for- well, following and the old ones for keeping tabs on my story.**

 **MasterGildarts, GalaxyStarFox** **and SSTrans** **thank you guys for the reviews, it means a lot.**

* * *

 **Sorry to disappoint you but I am afraid you are going to have to wait a while before hearning about Gildarts and Cornelia...**

 **Anyway, how did you like the story? I don't know 'bout you but I LOVE Mirajane right now!**

 **Silly, I know (seeing I am the writer) but whatever!**

 **Here's the sneak peek for chap 9:**

 **'"Gajeel, you are goint o be a great father you know." Gajeel looked at me stunned. "Where did that come from shrimp?" I chuckled. "It was just a thought. But Gajeel, is this necessary?" I said while pointing at his hands on my tummy. He patted me on the head. "Absolutely shrimp." I glared at him while he laughed at the sighot of my 'amusing' face and returned outside to spar with Lily. I sighted in disbelief. It wasn't like it bothered me to have his hands on my belly whenever the baby kicked but it was slightly annoying to have him feel every single kick. I am dead serious. He has felt every single kick since the first one. 'Thinking about the first one… '**

 **Yes, I know.**

 **FINALLY!**

 **YUP! I am finally going to return to the soon to be parents!**

 **Wanna find out more? Follow the story and wait for chap 9!**

 ***sigh*Time goes by SO darn fast! I can't believe I have updated 8 chaps already! *sigh***


	9. It just feels right

**Hiya guys!**

 **How ya doing?**

 **I have two things to remind you of: 'bout Albis kid AND all of the other current free characters!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Now read and PLEASE comment!**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Same day, around twelve_

 **No one's point of view**

Levy was on the sofa, reading a book as usual when she felt large hands gently pressed on her tummy. She didn't even bother to look up to know they were Gajeel's and waited for the kick to come. She felt it inside her belly a few seconds later. Gajeel smiled warmly which was not something very common for the iron dragon slayer. Though, since he had been with Levy, it occurred almost on a daily basis. However, now that she was pregnant with his child, Gajeel smiled on an hourly basis which Levy had found quite alarming at first but not anymore. It didn't even faze her when Gajeel had rushed to her side out of the bloom. It could only mean the baby was about to kick. Gajeel was a lot more of a teddy bear on the inside than anyone would have thought and Levy loved that part of him. And what's more, she loved how much he cared for their unborn child.

 **Levy's point of view**

"Gajeel, you are going to be a great father you know." Gajeel looked at me stunned. "Where did that come from shrimp?" I chuckled. "It was just a thought. But Gajeel, is this necessary?" I said while pointing at his hands on my tummy. He patted me on the head. "Absolutely shrimp." I glared at him while he laughed at the sight of my 'amusing' face and returned outside to spar with Lily. I sighed in disbelief. It wasn't like it bothered me to have his hands on my belly whenever the baby was kicking but it was slightly annoying to have him feel **every single** kick. I am dead serious. He has felt every kick since the first one. ' _Thinking about the first one… I will never forget Gajeel's reaction..."_

It happened Sunday, in the late afternoon. I was halfway through the book Gajeel had bought me when I felt it. It was like someone was poking me from the inside. It felt weird in a good way. Tears of joy ran down my cheek as I patted my womb. As I immediately identified what that small poking was, I called Gajeel hoping he might be able to feel it too. He arrived in the blink of an eye, completely panicked, drowning me with questions until I guided his hand towards the bottom of my stomach and saw his eyes widen in amazement. When the movement had stopped he had tears in the corner of his eyes. ' _That was quite a sight_.'

I chuckled. The memory was simply magical. There's no other way to put it. It was just so- right. It is hard to describe what you're feeling when you're carrying a child. It feels amazing somehow when you realize there's life within yourself. Despite all of what you can go through, pregnancy just feels right. Of course, I am not one to complain much. The morning sickness went rather easy on me unlike some other mother to be. I had inquired around my friends but there was only Bisca who had gone through it so there wasn't much to compare with. Of course, Macao was around his wife the whole time she was carrying Romeo but it wasn't the same. He **wasn't** a woman. He didn't feel the pain of delivery nor the morning sickness, he didn't feel any of that.

At the very least, Gajeel elbowed me a little, having a little something to do with him being a dragon slayer. The bound between a mate and her dragon was beyond understanding. Neither Gajeel nor I knew exactly what it meant but we were sure about one thing; our love. What we had discovered though was that Gajeel was able to perceive and feel a fraction of my emotions whether it be happiness, sadness, anger or pain no matter where I was. It could be a little annoying but I have to admit that it was a tiny bit satisfying to know he'd suffer along with me. _'It is a bit sadistic to think that way but I always thought it was unfair to have the woman take all the suffering._ ' Suddenly, I felt my stomach gurgle.

In about two seconds Gajeel was kneeling next to me. "What do you want to eat shrimp?" I paused, thinking. "Hot soup with noodles, miso sauce and onigiris." Gajeel chuckled and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Your tastes are as weird as ever shrimp." I whimpered and tears poured down my cheeks like waterfalls. Gajeel took me in his arms and whispered. "Sorry Shrimp, I was kidding." Then he rose to his feet and left. While I waited for Gajeel to come back, Lily kindly kept me company. "Sorry umm I am not too familiar with humans so- is there a way to know the gender of the baby in advance?" I nodded smiling.

I was kind happy Lily also felt concerned with the pregnancy instead of feeling left out. "There is! We can take an ultrasound. Though it must be performed by a mage as I am one myself and my magic interferes with regular ultrasounds. I don't know if Gajeel ever told you but he hasn't been able to hear neither the baby's heartbeat nor mine because of my magic shielding us both. I think we could have an ultrasound to know whether it's a girl or a boy but I don't know if we are." Lily tilted his head. "Why wouldn't you?" I sighted. "Being a mage I am guarantied that my child is strong and healthy due to my magic protecting my womb. So, I don't think it is necessary to take an appointment with a mage doctor all the way to Crocus."

Suddenly, a voice whispered to my ear. "You didn't tell me about any of that Shrimp." I turned to face Gajeel. I hadn't heard him come in but I am not a dragon slayer, am I? "As I just told Lily, I didn't think it was necessary." Gajeel patted me on the head and went to the kitchen to lay the table. "Shrimp, we are going to take an appointment. " My eyes widened. "We are?" Gajeel nodded. Lily went to get the communication Lacrima and the phone book. Once he found the right number, he asked us when we were available. "Next week should be fine. " I nodded in agreement. After Lily had made his call, he announced. "Your appointment is on Monday 11th at ten o' clock.

Gajeel and I both thanked the Exceed and about ten minutes later, we had began attacking our lunch. Afterwards, Gajeel and Lily decided to go to the guild and take on a mission. I knew Gajeel was dying to get back on the field and that he hadn't because I was pregnant. To show him I was totally okay with him having fun, I accompanied them to the quest board. Today there weren't many people at the guild. What I found oddly suspicious was Cana's absence at the bar. I asked Mirajane about it and she told me she was spending time with her father. Anyway, after a while of staring Gajeel took a mission and handed it over to Mirajane. Before the she-devil could lay a single finger on it, I had snatched it away.

I read the specifics and reward of the mission and frowned. "Gajeel, this mission is a simple errand. Neither Lily nor you can do that! You need something more dynamic!" He ruffled my hair. "Perhaps it **is** too easy but shrimp, it will take an hour at most. You won't even notice that I am gone." I glared at him. "Gajeel, if you're going to take a mission. Take a serious mission." Gajeel must have felt the anger coming from me because he shivered and swapped the fool's errand for a bandit capture. I smiled, tip toed and kissed him on the cheek. "That's the spirit!" Gajeel hugged me gently. "But- what are you gonna do while I am gone? I am not leaving you alone Levy."

Suddenly Mira cleared her throat. "Gajeel if you want to be back as soon as possible, you should start packing. With some luck, you'll be back for dinner so you rather not miss the next train which by the way, is leaving in- twenty minutes." Gajeel cursed and looked at me with concern written all over his face. Then, Erza appeared from one of the tables and rested her hand on my shoulder. "I will stay with Levy. Gajeel, you need not to worry." That convinced him. He bent towards me and kissed my forehead before leaving me in the capable hands of the Titania. I turned towards the red haired mage and smiled. "Thanks Erza." She smiled back. "Any time Levy."

Then, she pulled me by the arm and we headed towards the baker. "I don't know if you like sweet things but a cake wouldn't hurt, right?" I chuckled. "No, actually it sounds quite nice." Erza and I ate three whole cakes to ourselves and I might add mine was rather small compared to the two she devoured, on her own. We were heading back to the guild when suddenly Erza stopped in her tracks. Her gaze was frozen at one particuliar spot and she was so pale it seemed like she'd seen a ghost. I turned my gaze towards hers and saw them walking our way. They hadn't noticed us yet. However, when their leader **did** see us, he froze in the middle of the street. He was staring at Erza, obviously not expecting to run into her. The mage then walked towards her and grinned like no other, melting Erza's heart to a puddle of water. ' _Yup. that's Jellal Fernandez for you._ '

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING, FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING GUYS!**

 **I LOVE YA!**

* * *

 **YAY! Finally a little bit of JERZA!**

 **Warning: Next chap is mostly going to be Gruvia so don't be too disappointed JERZA fans, a very cute scene is coming up really soon. When it will come you are going to be squeaking like a school girl, BELIEVE ME.**

 **Starting next week, I am in holidays so you will get two chaps the same week. Further details next Wedsnesday.**

 **Anyway, here's chap ten's sneak peek!**

 **'Can the guys possibly be more of an ass?' Slowly and yet a bit shakily, Erza shook his hand blushing harder than I had ever seen. 'That's it! I have had enough of this!' I let go of Juvia's hand and winked at her. She smiled and nodded. 'Mavis, I love this woman.' I don't even have to talk to Juvia for her to understand me. I quickly walked towards the other mages and may or may not have bumped into Erza resulting her to fall on top of the annoyingly honorable fool also known as Jellal Fernandez. I grinned pleased with myself as Juvia joined me and stood by my side. 'There's a nice ring to it. Juvia by my side.' Unfortunately, while I was spacing out, Erza had got back to her feet and-'**

 **This is freaking obvious but- what d'ya think Erza did? How are Jerza and Gruvia evolving? Do you think Gray is going to step up his game or act as conscious as ever?**

 ***sarcasm*You might be wondering why the chap's earlier than last time... Well let's say I have been getting** **lower grades than what I used to get in middle school and my mum is definitely isn't helping always mumbling that someone in my class did WAY better than I did. And I have yet to tell her I had a 11/20 today! Yay self-esteem! *sarcasm***


	10. A BIG step

**Hohio mina-san!**

 **Today I am back with chap 10!**

 **I'd like to warn Gruvia fans: keep your breathing steady.**

 **Well that's all I had to say guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 10

 **No one's point of view**

Gray and Juvia were walking hand in hand when they stumbled across the members of Crime Sorciere. They were about to greet them when they noticed Erza and Levy were also there. No one moved as a deep silence settled. The atmosphere was getting kinda tensed. The lovebirds looked at each other wondering what they should do. Stay right where they were or try and sooth the atmosphere? However, they didn't actually get to do anything as Jellal made his move and walked with confidence towards Erza, smiling. Jellal stopped in front of Erza leaving a clear and unnecessary distance between them. Could things be even more ridiculous? Apparently, they **could**.

 **Gray's point of view**

Jellal rose his hand, clearly asking for a handshake. ' _Can the guys possibly be more of an ass?_ ' Slowly and yet a bit shakily, Erza shook his hand blushing harder than I had ever seen her so far. _'That's it! I have had enough of this!_ ' I let go of Juvia's hand and winked at her. She smiled and nodded. ' _Mavis, I love this woman._ ' I don't even have to talk to Juvia for her to understand me. I quickly walked towards the other mages and may or may not have bumped into Erza resulting her to fall on top of of the annoyingly honorable fool also known as Jellal Fernandez. I grinned pleased with myself as Juvia joined me and stood by my side. ' _There's a nice ring to it. Juvia by my side._ '

Unfortunately, while I was spacing out, Erza had got back to her feet and punched me in the face. I growled. "What was that for Erza?" She shot daggers at me. "You know very well **why** I punched you Gray." I sighted heavily. ' _Seriously? That is what you get when you try to help out a friend?_ ' Suddenly, I heard someone laughing hysterically a few feet on my right. I turned my head instantly and my gaze fell upon a pink faced Levy struggling for air. I had forgotten she was here. I did not have time to react or say anything though because barely two seconds had passed before I was tackled by someone with pink hair. Instinctively, I thought it was Natsu but soon realized whom it was when she let go of me and attacked Juvia with a bear hug instead. It was Meredy.

Once she decided to break apart from Juvia she stared at Levy. "Oh my you're pregnant!" Levy chuckled. "I hear that a lot." We all laughed at the sudden joke. And by all of us I mean **ALL** of us. Once we calmed down, I asked Crime Sorciere what business they had in town. It was Angel-Sorano who answered me. "We came here to get Erik's ass moving 'cause we've got an important mission next week. " "Love is beautiful isn't it?" Everyone sighed. Apparently, Richard being all lovey-dovey hadn't changed. I bet he and Mirajane could be good friends. Suddenly, Meredy exclaimed. " Curse me! I forgot! Congrats Gray! Congrats Juvia! You are **FINALLY** together!" ' _Sweet Mavis, she sounds like Mirajane_!'

At that moment, I felt really uncomfortable. I never liked that kind of attention and I hate it still. I felt Juvia's fingers intertwine with mine, I looked at her face and noticed she was blushing so hard we could have assumed she had been thrown in boiling water. That's kinda funny when you think about it since Juvia's a water mage. While Juvia and I were the center of attention and awkwardness, I caught from the corner of my eyes Jellal and Erza having a conversation. I didn't hear all of it but from what I did hear, Crime Sorciere was staying in Magnolia until the day after tomorrow before leaving. That was a good thing. It meant Jellal and Erza could spend some time together.

At least that's what I thought until Jellal left soon followed by the rest of Crime Sorciere and Erza returned to Levy's side. ' _What the heck?!_!' Levy frowned. "Erza go spend some time with Jellal. You don't know when you'll get to see him again." Erza shook her head. " They are busy. From what Jellal told me, their mission won't be a piece of cake. They need to prepare." I put my hand on the requip mage. "You know like I do that preparation doesn't last two whole days. You are avoiding each other. " Erza completely ignored me, grabbed Levy's arm and returned to the guild. I tried to stop her but Juvia held me back. "There's nothing you can do Gray-sama. Only time can help her now."

I sighed. "I guess you're right Juvia." The Erza-Jellal issue stopped right there. I hooked my arm with Juvia's and once again we went walking in silence in the street of Magnolia. About half an hour later, Juvia and I still hadn't exchanged words when suddenly we heard someone yell from the market place in front of us. Juvia and I glanced at each other curious and decided to check what all of the commotion was about. At our greatest surprise, the person causing all this fuss was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. As we approached, we noticed Lucy was holding a newspaper and more precisely, it was this week's edition of the Weekly Sorcerer. Both Juvia and I understood immediately.

Truth to be told, we all kinda feared how Lucy would react to the articles. She was someone really nice but there were .a few times when she could be even scarier than Erza. 'P _oor Natsu. You're gonna have to delete with a very pissed Lucy..._ ' I tugged Juvia's arm, telling her we rather go back on our steps and thank Mavis she understood. We had barely moved when an angry voice stopped us short. "Gray, Juvia, where are you going?" We turned reluctantly to face Lucy and at the second my gaze fell upon her I shivered. ' _Shit! She's in creepy Lucy mode!_ ' I smiled at her though I doubted it was convincing as I felt my teeth chatter. "How are you doing Lucy?" She glared at me. ' _Oh Mavis! If looks could kill!'_

"Did you know about this?" Lucy's voice awfully calm while she pointed at the news. If she was talking **this** calmly, it could only mean she was beyond angry. I chose my words carefully. "I did. We received several copies this morning at the guild." Lucy took a step forward. "Let me reformulate my question. Did you know about the Lacrima vision?" At that moment, I knew we were done for. Lucy had already guessed what had happened two days ago at the guild. She was not an idiot. Unlike Natsu, she was clever. Lucy took another step forward. A murderous aura gleamed around her and as she got closer my first thought was ' _Run!_!' I tightened my grip on Juvia's hand and I was ready to run for it when a pink head approached Lucy from behind and hugged her. 'P _hew! It's the first and last time in my life I am relieved to see that moron.'_ I took advantage of the situation and discretely left towards the guild with Juvia.

Even from afar, we could still hear Lucy shouting and cursing. ' _I really pity Flame breath._ ' Anyway, once we arrived at the guild we warned the others about Lucy. _'You can never be too careful with an hysteric girl...'_ Then, I went to the bar while Juvia took a look at the request board. I ordered a drink and allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts. These days, there was always the same thing on my mind. I was really questioning my relationship with Juvia. It didn't matter how much I wanted to ignore that one thought and push it aside, time and time again it returned to my mind. I have to admit it was starting to drive me insane. I didn't know what to make of it. ' _Perhaps, I should talk to Juvia...'_ I thought about it again and shook my head. ' _Hell no! I can't tell her I can't understand my own feelings!'_

I groaned, frustrated. 'I _should probably go walk and relax, alone._ ' I turned to look at Juvia. She hadn't moved. It looked as if she was having a hard time choosing a mission. I walked to her and told her I was leaving. She nodded and made me promise to meet up again tomorrow. Then, I left the guild and walked down the streets of Magnolia to clear my head. Suddenly, something caught my attention from the corner of my eyes. It was Magnolia's jewelry shop. I looked at the store's showcase while having a mental fight with myself over the matter of going in or **not**. Finally, I convinced myself and entered. _'It won't hurt to get Juvia a present. After all, I have never bought her anything...'_ As I entered, the employee smiled at me brightly and greeted me. I looked at all the kinky thingies and wished I had asked a girl of the guild to help me 'cause I had no idea what a girl would like.

I never had a girlfriend before Juvia and even though I know what kind of things Lucy or Erza like but they aren't comparable to Juvia. Lucy'd be thrilled with cute earrings or clothing. Erza would fall on her knees for Magnolia's baker strawberry cake. ' _I know what I am talking about. I tried once and it worked quite well._ ' But- Juvia's not the same. The only thing I **am** one hundred percent sure of are her feelings for me. I was going to ask the employee for help when my eyes fell upon one particular object. ' _It's beautiful. I can already see it on Juvia. Wait- what?!_ ' I mentally slapped myself. There was **no way in hell** I was going to give a ring to Juvia! It wasn't like I was going to propose to her or anything! We just started dating!

 _Beginning of Gray's inner argument with himself_

' **That's true but we did live together for six months...'**

" _Urgh! Shut up me! That didn't mean anything!_ "

 **'Sure it did! If it had been anyone else we would have kicked that person** **out and you know it!** '

" _We would not have!_ "

" **Hell we would've! Can you imagine ourselves being Erza's, Lucy's, Natsu's or Wendy's roommate for half a year?!** "

' _I-_ '

" **Just shut it other me! We have been in love with Juvia for a long time now. We didn't say it but we did love her so what are we waiting for?!** "

' _But- This is more than simply living together! This is a sacred commitment for life!'_

" **And just tell me who we'd spend our lives with if not Juvia.** "

' _..._ '

" **That's what I thought.** "

' _But there's no need to rush things! We can still date and have fun!_ '

" **Do you seriously believe that?! We have long passed that stage! Plus, how long are we going to make Juvia wait?** "

' _We aren't-_ '

" **Yes we are.** "

 _'No we're n-_ '

" **Shut it! You know she's been planning our weddings since the first day we met! And remind me how long ago that was?!** "

' _Do I count our time on Tenro?_ '

" **Of course not!** "

' _Well,_ _we met on July x784 so- We've known each other for nearly two years and a half...'_

" **That's right. Now, let's buy that ring!** "

' _But-_ '

" **No buts! End of story! We love her so we're going to buy that ring whether you like it or not!** "

' _But I am you!_ '

" **I thought I said no buts!** "

 _End of Gray's inner argument with himself_

I was snapped back to reality by the employee who was looking at me with with concern. "Are you okay sir?" "I'm fine. I just- spaced out." I pointed at the ring and asked the employee how much it cost. "It costs 200 000 Jewels." I swallowed. ' _That's a three months worth rent. And hell! If I am going to propose to Juvia which I suppose I am, I can't bail out because of a price.'_ I gave the employee the money and she wrapped it up before giving it to me. Once I was outside the shop, I went straight home to put the ring safely in my drawer. Now, I guess things are getting more complicated… ' _Dear Mavis, how in hell am I going to propose to her?_ '

* * *

 **As usual I have to remind you of this:**

 **Remaining pairings!**

 **Albis kid!**

* * *

 **Also, I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing my story. It is always nice to read reviews and about the sighted-sighed problem I tried correcting it in the new chaps and when I have some free time I'll correct the old ones. Until then bare with me guys!**

* * *

 **So what d'ya think? I know Gruvia fans must have liked this! Am I right?**

 **Anyway, don't you worry about Gray and Juvia moving too fast.**

 **I think Gray is going to take some time to propose to Juvia as he has to deal with his feelings first.**

 **So... I am afraid the wedding is not in sight- for now.**

 **Anyway, I have to warn you to keep your eyes opened as the next chap will be out on Sunday. Now, I have.**

 **Here's chap 11's sneak peek:**

 **'Whatever, I returned to the counter and kept my work. Then, around a quarter to eight, the Strauss siblings arrived. I sighted with relief. The guild was getting kinda crowded and it would have been vertical difficult to handle it on my own. What's more, Mirajane was holding grocery bags while Lisanna held Erza's cake. That was good news. It was better to have a pleased and peaceful Erza in the morning or else she'd interfere with the usual brawls and make the situation worse. Usually, the Fairy Tail mages tried to avoid her as much as possible not to destroy her cake buy from time to time, accidents happen and it's safer to take cover behind the counter when the Titania sends swords flying everywhere.'**

 **See ya on Sunday guys!**

 ***whispering* I am currently working on my Halloween costume. Every year since I am in middle school, my friends and I participate in the hunt for sweets. I agree it's a bit strange seeing I don't eat a lot of sweets but knocking on people's door is something I find incredibly fun! What about you? Do you like Halloween? *whispering***


	11. A comfortable silence

**Hohio mina-san!**

 **I know! The chap's out earlier than usual!**

 **So, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 11

 _Next day, six o'clock in the morning, in the Fairy Tail guild_

 **No one's point of view**

The guild hall was dead quiet and empty as the purple haired mage made her way to the bar. She put her bento and belongings on a shelf behind the counter Laki had built for the employees. Then, she put down the chairs and made sure everything was ready for when the Fairy Tail mages would come to eat. Kinana liked her job and most of all, she loved the mages of Fairy Tail. They were her family. She didn't remember her birth family at all nor her life before being cursed and turned into a snake. She barely remembered anything about her being Cubelios and if she had never seen Erik again, she probably wouldn't remember anything at all. And it was then, when she was completely lost that Fairy Tail had taken her in. Kinana was very attached to the guild but sometimes, it was the very reason why she felt so sad.

 **Kinana's point of view.**

It is ten to seven. Nab should arrive any minute now. After him, the next ones to arrive should be Warren, Laki and Max closely followed by Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Cana and Gildarts. It is only then, that the guild is 'quiet'. Once the others come here around seven thirty, there isn't one day when a fight doesn't start. The least I can say is that the guild is never boring… Anyway, I was setting Nab's table when he arrived and greeted me as usual before taking a look at the request board. He'd usually stand there for about ten minutes before having breakfast. Nab always take bagels with hot chocolate. Since I'm here I have never seen him have anything else in the morning. I think it's sweet. ' _Talking about sweets… I hope Lisanna went to the baker's to grab Erza's cake..._ '

Usually, one of us would bake it but Mira forgot to go to the grocery to buy the ingredients because of all of the agitation with Natsu and Lucy. I felt uncomfortable with the whole story but there was no way to convince Mirajane not to do what she did. Mira's really nice and I think it's funny that she's both Mira the Matchmaker **AND** Maji Mirajane. It is quite a contrast. Lisanna's a lot like her older sister whether it be the sweet and agreeable attitude or the tendency of wanting to put people together. In one way, she's the one who set her brother up with Evergreen. I like working with the Strauss sister and I have to confess I get a bit lonely without them. From time to time they leave on missions with their brother and I am the one left in charge of the bar.

It's not a problem but it's different with them gone. Usually, Laki would help me out a bit and keep me company but she too is a mage and goes on missions. I never went on one or at least not as a mage. I remember accompanying Erik on expeditions and fights but the memories are a bit fuzzy. So, it does not count. Basically, I am a useless mage. While the guild was disbanded, I tried my best to awaken my power. I knew I wasn't powerless. Cubelios is strong and we're one and the same. So, I tried to call upon the power I had when I was Cubelios and ended up turning in my former form but I couldn't hold it for longer than five minutes. I still train every single day but it doesn't look like I am getting anywhere.

Anyway, I was snapped back to reality when I heard the voices of Warren, Laki and Max. I hurried to set their table, put Nab's food on his own and take my friends' orders. Today, they were craving for the usual egg and bacon and so I returned to the counter and started cooking. I had barely finished making their breakfast when more people entered the guild. Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Gildarts and Cana waved at me while they settled on their usual table, in the back of the guild. Once I had served Max and the others, I went to take the newcomers orders. Wakaba and Macao wanted French toasts with jam, Romeo settled for an apple while Gildarts and Cana decided to have the same as Laki's table. I was about to leave when Cana grabbed my arm and asked me if there was still some of yesterday's ale behind the counter. Her question didn't surprise me much as Cana's the one emptying our guild stock of alcohol.

Reedus had told me he'd go to Hargeon to get a rather massive quantity of strong liquor before the arrival of Quatro Cerberus's Bacchus this Sunday. I suspect he must have gotten quite an amount of it as he isn't back yet and it has been two days already since he left. Anyway, I nodded and Cana sighed in relief. Cana's younger than me and yet I don't know how she does to drink so much. A simple glass of wine makes me light headed let alone an entire barrel. That's a real mystery to me... Whatever, I returned to the counter and kept my work. Then, around a quarter to eight, the Strauss siblings arrived. I sighed with relief. The guild was getting kinda crowded and it would have been very difficult to handle it on my own.

What's more, Mirajane was holding grocery bags while Lisanna held Erza's cake. That was good news. It was better to have a pleased and peaceful Erza in the morning or else she'd interfere with the usual brawls and make the situation worse. Usually, the Fairy Tail mages tried to avoid her as much as possible not to destroy her cake but from time to time, accidents happen and it's safer to take cover behind the counter when the Titania sends swords flying everywhere. Anyway, the Strauss sisters came to assist me behind the counter and so, we kept preparing everyone's breakfast while chatting a bit here and there. Meanwhile, Cana went to sit on the bar as she usually did, grabbed a barrel of ale and started drinking. She was soon pulled away by her father and they started a rather heated argument about drinking first thing in the morning. Watching them made me smile. I was washing dishes when Mirajane grabbed my shoulder and told me my shift had ended ten minutes ago. I looked up at the clock and realized she was right. It was ten past ten. Then, my eyes darted to someone chuckling a few feet away and my heart stopped.

Erik was here and by the looks of it, he had been sitting at that table for a little while. I hadn't noticed his presence at all. If I knew he was already here, I wouldn't have kept him waiting. ' _You could have told me you were here...'_ He grinned. "Nah. I wanted to see how'd you react." I let out a sigh, washed my hands and took my stuff from the counter. Erik made his way to me and kissed me gently before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me out of the guild. I asked. "What do you want to do today?" "Whatever you want. I'm all ears." I frowned. "I don't know… But- shouldn't we do something special since you're leaving soon?" "If that's you want. I just want to spend time with you. It matters not what we do."

I smiled. ' _I knew you'd say something like that._ ' "Well, you know me serpentine." I chuckled. "You're right, I do. Let's go to my apartment." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Fairy Hills off limits to guys." I smiled. "That won't stop you from entering I hope." Erik laughed. "Not it won't, serpentine." And so, we headed to the guild's dorm hand in hand, in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. I loved whenever Erik called me Serpentine. It was his nickname for me and even though most girls wouldn't like it much, I loved hearing him call me that. I think I would feel uncomfortable if he'd call me darling or sweetheart or any lovey-dovey names. It wouldn't be the Erik I know and it definitely wouldn't feel like us, rather more like strangers. I mean- Our history isn't what I'd like to call common. We're rather a strange and yet perfect match. At least I like to think about it that way.

Anyway, once we arrived, I unlocked my door and led him inside. It was the first time I'd invited him in my room. Supposedly, I should be nervous to be alone with him but I didn't feel that way at all. Erik is more than my boyfriend. He is a part of me. He is my life, my everything. I can't see my life without him in it, it would be dull and empty. Anyway, I had barely closed my door when Erik hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear, sending tingles up and down my spine. "I feel the same way Serpentine. We're both halves of the whole." I smiled and rested my head against his chest. "I couldn't have said it better." He chuckled. "I wouldn't mind staying like this but I think we should at least sit down if we want to avoid returning you to your guild with aches this afternoon." I nodded and we went to sit on my bed. We stayed in each other's warm embrace in silence for what could have been days if not for our growling stomachs, my job at the guild and his leaving on a mission. Sadly, we were still human and mages at that. Hunger was not something we could ignore.

I reluctantly went to take my bento and put it on my low table in the living room. Erik and I sat crossed legged on the bare floor and ate, once again without exchanging a word. Silence is becoming a trademark in our relationship. We almost never talk but it's simply because we don't need to. There are no words to ruin the moments we share together. We simply enjoy it. And, we understand each other without having to say anything. I think the purest kind of understanding lies in silence. I have witnessed it with other people in the guild; with Gray and Juvia or Jellal and Erza. Their bond is so strong and yet it would pass unnoticeably if one does not know what to look for. I find such kinds of bonds truly amazing. "Don't underestimate ours Kinana. We have got them all beaten at that level." I smiled. "You're right." And that was it for the conversation.

After we ate, I went to get my dirty clothes and put them in the washing-drying machine. Once they were dry, I ironed them, folded them and put them in my wardrobe. During all that time, Erik was watching me go back and forth, still crossed legs on the floor. For some reason, he liked spending time with me doing nothing but looking at me. Being in my sole presence appeared to be enough for him but sometimes, I think it must get boring. "It never will. You're the light of my life Serpentine. And that will never change." "I know." I sat next to Erik and rested my head against his neck while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We stayed like that for a while until he leaned away, stood up and offered me his hand smiling. "I'd love to stay like this all day but it is nearly time for your shift."

I took his hand and smiled back. "Thank you." Then, I took my back and we returned to Fairy Tail, holding hands and keeping our unspoken words to ourselves. ' _though, I guess it is only true for Erik seeing he can hear every single one of my thoughts..._ ' I saw his lips twitch from the corner of my eyes. Now, that I think about it… Erik never smiles unless he is with me, not as warmly and genuinely at least. He always looks so serious in the presence of others. "I think it's Jellal's fault. He's beginning to rub off on me." I nodded and we returned once again to our sacred silence. Once we arrived at the guild, I let go of his hand and kissed him goodbye.

I had barely stepped two feet in the guild when I heard his voice calling me. I turned to look at him and saw him walking towards me. Erik took my hands in his and locked his gaze on my face, appearing more serious than I had ever seen him. He began. "Kinana, once I return from this mission would you-" Knowing where he was going, I answered immediately. "Of course I would Erik. By the time you get back, I will be waiting for you in our new home. Do you have any requirement or is any apartment fine with you?" Erik kissed my forehead and whispered. "As long as you're there, I have nothing else to wish for."

* * *

 **Firstly, I would like to answer Oceangirl07's questions:**

 **'could u tell us in the next one what characters are left to pair up?**

 **And is levy's baby going to be a girl or a boy?'**

 *** The characters left to pair up are:**

 **Fairy Tail: Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna, Bixlow, Freed, Lily, Mest, Max, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeto** **r, Warren, Laki.**

 **Ex phantom: Aria, Sol, Boze, Sue, Totomaru.**

 **Lamia Scale: Jura, Yuka, Chelia, Toby.**

 **Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, Eve, Nichiya.**

 **Quatro Cerberus: Rocker, Nobarly, Jager, Warcry, Semmes.**

 **Sabertooth: Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Frosch, Lector, Dobengal.**

 **Mermaid heels: Kagura, Miliana, Arana, Beth, Risley.**

 **Crime Sorciere: Richard, Macbeth, Sawyer, Sorano, Ultear.**

 **Tower of heaven: Wally, Sho.**

 **Legion Corps: Byro, Sugarboy, Mary, Samuel, Dan, Coco.**

 **Garou Knights: Kama, Neppa, Kamika, Cosmos, Uosuke.**

 **12 Spriggans: Ajeel, Brandish, Invel, Dimaria, Jacob, Neinhart, Marin.**

 **\+ Hisui and Jason (Asuka is too young)**

 **Info: I've had suggestions for Rowen and RomeoxWendyxChelia. Every character won't be paired up. The ones who will are the ones of your choosing and the ones I feel like putting together.**

 *** You will know soon enough about Levy's baby. My mouth is shut so, it's a surprise!**

* * *

 **Thanks for following and reviewing guys!**

 **Boku-wa mina no koto daisuki!**

* * *

 **Anyway, how did you like the chap?**

 **I know there aren't many fans of Kinabra so you're probably disappointed to come back to them but they're my favorite so you better bare with me 'cause I'll continue to do some Kinabra!**

 **Now, Jerza fans should be happy 'cause next chap is all about Jerza! I know, finally! Here's the preview:**

 **'When I opened my eyes, I was lying on my bed, in my apartment. 'How did I get to Fairy Hills? Oh- Right… Someone from the guild must hav-' I was cut short in my reasoning when I saw a blue-haired man with a red tattoo over the right eye staring at me. 'Kya! Jellal is sitting on my bed!' My heart instinctively jumped out of my chest and executed a little tap dance. I could also feel myself blush so hard that the reason I was called Erza Scarlet was put to shame next to the color of my cheeks. I immediately straightened up and pinched my face. Jellal's mouth twitched into a small smile. "I am really here Erza. you're not dreaming..." He stroke my cheek with his fingers and added. "See- I'm real." That definitely didn't help to calm my heartbeat nor my blushing. Jellal appeared to have noticed because he pulled away in a matter of seconds and muttered under his breath. "Sorry." I put my hand on his. "Don't be." Jellal tried to take his hand away from mine but then I grabbed his wrist-'**

 **What do you think Titania is going to do?**

 **Wanna find out? Follow the story and wait for chapter twelve!**

 ***chuckling* Jerza fans are going to llloove it! *chuckling***


	12. I want cake

**Hello guys!**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FT SO READ ON!**

* * *

Chap 12

 **No one's point of view**

 _Same day, same time, inside the guild_

The guild was as noisy, rowdy, and dangerous as usual when Kinana came in for her shift. She was greeted by the Strauss sisters and a few other mages on her way to the bar. Once she settled, Mirajane and Lisanna told her they were heading for a mission and wouldn't be back before sundown. Kinana simply nodded and got to work. As no one was going to eat anything till dinner time, all the purple haired mage had to do was to clean the tables, serve drinks and occasionally repair broken furniture. Being a tinker was a requirement if anyone wished to work as a maid-bartender-cook in the Fairy Tail guild. Also, having a proper health assurance could come in handy seeing there was a brawl every now and then.

 **Erza's point of view**

While I was sitting at my table sharpening my sword, I noticed Kinana struggling to lift a table twice her size. I let go of my weapon and went to help her. Once we had put the table back on its feet, I noticed Kinana's attitude was a bit off. She was unusually dreamy and distracted. "Is there something on your mind Kinana?" She blushed. "How could you tell?" I smiled. "You've always been focused on your work ever since you joined the guild except for today. What happened?" She hesitated a few seconds before telling me blushing even harder than before. "Well- Once Erik returns from his mission, we are going to move in together." I felt my face heating up at an incredible speed. ' _Kinana is going to live with Erik… Kinana is going to live with Erik… Kinana is going to live with Erik… Oh_ dear _Mavis! KINANA IS GOING TO LIVE WITH ERIK!'_ I grabbed Kinana's shoulder and stuttered. "I- I wish you allll the hap-happiness in the world! And- I p-promise I'll be a good b-br-bride's maid for y-your wed-wedding!" I was going to add something about being the godmother of her children when my sight got blurry. It didn't take me long to fall into unconsciousness.

 **[Sorry for the aside but I felt like I needed to explain myself about this. In fanfics, Erza usually goes berserk and threaten the guy to treat the girl right but in my opinion, Erza wouldn't react like that. Remember Alzack and Bisca? That's my point… In fanfictions, Erza is usually portraited as a strong, overprotective and scary woman when it comes to her female friends settling down with a guy. But, in reality, she's a hopeless romantic and that is exactly how she will be in this story. Like it or not but I like that sweet side of Erza better.]**

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on my bed, in my apartment. ' _How did I get to Fairy Hills? Oh- Right… Someone from the guild must_ hav _-'_ I was cut short in my reasoning when I saw a blue-haired man with a red tattoo over the right eye staring at me. _'Kya! Jellal is sitting on my bed!'_ My heart instinctively jumped out of my chest and executed a little tap dance. I could also feel myself blush so hard that the reason I was called Erza Scarlet was put to shame next to the color of my cheeks. I immediately straightened up and pinched my face. Jellal's mouth twitched into a small smile. "I am really here Erza. you're not dreaming..." He stroke my cheek with his fingers and added. "See- I'm real." That definitely didn't help to calm my heartbeat nor my blushing. Jellal appeared to have noticed because he pulled away in a matter of seconds and muttered under his breath. "Sorry." I put my hand on his. "Don't be." Jellal tried to take his hand away from mine but then I grabbed his wrist. There was no escaping my iron grasp, everyone knew that.

Jellal looked at me, plea written all over his face. I snapped. "What?!" He scowled. "You know that I can't Erza. I-" I raised an eyebrow. "Is holding hands prohibited now?" Jellal began. "Erza-" I put my free hand against his lips to silence him. "I know why we can't be together Jellal. I might not agree with your logic but I respect your choices. So, don't you worry about leading me on. I know that you're not." Jellal looked at me with a pained expression. "But Erza- I know this makes you suffer. I can't do that to you." "Jellal whether I am in your presence matters not. It hurts either way because not truly being with you is what hurts me most." "I am so sorry Erza..." I smiled. " There is nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault that I love you. There is nothing you can do about it. I love you Jellal and I always will." Jellal replied in a whisper. "If only I could redeem for my sins Erza, I could make you happy. But I can't- not after what I have done. I love you Erza but I don't have the right to be with you." I brought his hand to my face. "It's true that you don't have the right to be with me. No one does. It is mine to give and I gave it to you long ago Jellal. I have already forgiven you for all the things you've done even if you weren't quite aware of what you were doing. It doesn't mean that I have forgotten but it means I have long looked past that. Jellal, you are a good person. It's just that you don't see yourself clearly yet and when you will, I'll be waiting for you. The only thing left for you is to forgive yourself."

Jellal pulled away his hand and this time I let him. "It isn't fair for you to be waiting for me." I chuckled. "Love isn't fair. The heart wants what the heart wants. I won't suppress my feelings for you as I know that you will try. But I am sure that one day, you will surrender to our love." Jellal grimaced but did not reply. Then, the entire situation came back to me. "Jellal, how did I get here?" A kind and warm smile formed itself on his face. 'Jellal is so handsome when he smiles like that!' It gave my stomach butterflies. "Well, I was on my way out of Makarov's office-" "What were you doing in Master's office?" "Well, we were talking about Zeref and your first master, Mavis Vermillion." "What about?" He sighed. "Apparently, Mavis's infinite power was caused by the highest contradiction there was: two immortals loving each other. So, the immortality they had gained was annulled. But Mavis didn't die the first time. Why is that she was still alive after being stripped of her immortality?" I nodded. "I never thought about that..." Jellal cleared his throat. "So, I was leaving Makarov's office when I saw you unconscious on a bench with Kinana next to you. I asked her about what happened and offered to take you back to your place in her stead and here I am."

I nodded and thanked him. I was about to offer him something to drink when he announced me he was leaving. I stood up and stood between him and the exit. Gray and Levy had a point. Spending **one** day with me was not going to be the end of the world for Jellal. "Jellal, the last time I saw you, was a couple of months ago. You're going to leave for a mission soon... I don't know when I'll get the chance to see you again. So, you're spending this one day with me." Jellal frowned. "This is not reasonable. I have to go." I put my hand against his chest and pushed him backwards. Jellal slightly stumbled. I crossed my arms over my chest, dead serious. "It was a fact **not** a request. Jellal Fernandez you're not going to leave this room without my consent." Jellal made his way back to the door contouring me. I invoked a dagger, blocked his arms under his back and pressed my weapon against his throat. "I am serious Jellal. Unless you want to cross blades with me, you better do what I tell you." Jellal nodded and I released him. This time, he made no attempt to the door. He sighed in defeat. "What do you have in mind?" I smirked quite pleased with myself and stated. "Cake." Jellal repeated in disbelief. "Cake?" I nodded. He facepalmed himself. "Erza it isn't healthy to eat sweets all the time."

I glared at him, making Jellal shudder. "I will not judge your choices as long as you don't judge mine." He defended himself. "It's not the same Erza." I half smiled. "Perhaps not but unless you want to hear a piece of my mind about our current relationship, you won't criticise my tastes." Jellal nodded and let me continue. "I need you to buy flour and strawberries. Can you do that for me?" Jellal didn't answer but in less time than it could have taken me to blink, he was gone. Meanwhile, I took out my cookbook and prepared the ingredients. Once Jellal returned, we started making this soon to be delicious cake. Half an hour later, the cake was in the oven while I put the dishes to soak in hot water. When I finished, I saw Jellal reading a book on my sofa and- he was red in the face! _'Why is he blushing? Wait- He didn't have a book earlier... Oh- He must have picked it in one of my_ shel _-'_ I ran to the sofa, snatched the book from him and read it's cover. My face instantly turned the color of my hair. ' _Damn it! That's the Ecchi I bought two days ago!_ ' Suddenly, I heard Jellal's chuckling turn into a fit of laughter. I turned my eyes to him and managed the words to come out as good as I could which was not so good as I was stammering in embarrassment. "It-it-it's nn-not fu-funny!" Jellal laughed even harder, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.

I grabbed him by the collar and uttered a threat which sounded more like a whimper. "Stop making fun of me!" Jellal smiled. "I am sorry Erza. I couldn't help it but who knew you read this kind of things!" And once again, Jellal laughed but with some restraint at least. It took him a moment to calm down and once he did, Jellal bore his gaze into mine. His startling blue eyes were truly beautiful. As I looked into his eyes and him into mine, a heavy silence took root. It was then that I noticed just how close we were. My face was barely three inches from his. The distance between us was so ridiculously small that I do could feel his warm breath on my skin, sending tingles in my body. My heart beat faster and faster, my cheeks went to pink to a reddish tint in a matter of seconds and my breathing became more and more uneven. I knew what I had to do, what I rather do but I couldn't find it in me to pull away. I was already fighting against myself not to kiss him right here, right now. As I looked at Jellal, I noticed the longing in his eyes. It took everything I had to ignore it and focus on the pain it would cause the both of us afterward.

Then, Jellal did something completely unexpected. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back immediately, my restrains all gone. Jellal locked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him so I was sitting on his lap. I put my arms around his neck and at the moment when he had slid his tongue in my mouth, the oven's alarm rang and we broke apart. I stood up, made my way to the oven, opened it and as I was going to take out the cake, Jellal handed me my gloves. I whispered not knowing whether he had heard me or not. "Thank you." I put the cake on the table and then sank into my kitchen chair. The memory of what happened a few minutes ago flood back to my mind and I blushed simply thinking about what we did. Jellal stood next to me, silent. As I was going to say something, Jellal's words came out first. "I'm sorry Erza. I shouldn't have done that."

I shook my head. "If you hadn't kissed me first, I would have kissed you." Jellal smiled back. "Yes, you would have but- you're not the one who started it. I did. you're not the one pushing me away. I am. And, it is I who kissed you. I am sorry Erza, you deserve much better." I frowned. "You really should look at yourself in the mirror Jellal. You aren't the monster you think you are." Jellal was about to reply but I cut him off. "I don't want to hear whatever you're going to say." I turned my attention to the strawberry cake on the table and was already drooling over it. "Can we forget what happened and eat the cake?" My voice sounded too childish but I didn't particularly care. At the moment, all I wanted was to have a taste of that delicious looking cake. Jellal seemed to have caught on my change of attitude because he went to take a knife, cut the cake and offered me a slice. "Go ahead." I didn't need to be told twice. I immediately dug in.

* * *

 **I'd like to apologize for the late chap and the fact I haven't read some of your fanfics yet guys (for my followers who are concerned) I will read and review them soon enough though!**

 **Also, thanks for reviewing and reading pals! Always fun to read!**

* * *

 **I wanted to say Albis kid and remaining ships!**

 **I know you know but- you know... (confusing right?)**

* * *

 **So, how did you like that?**

 **I am not as fond of Jerza as I am of Kinabra, Zervis or Nalu but still- I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAP!**

 **Anyway, here's the next chap's sneak peek:**

 **'It was still night outside and the entire town of Magnolia was put to a rest. The cold wind blew and the first snowflakes made their appearance instantly melting to the ground. The only sound to be heard was one of the leafs twirling in the air and the occasional fresh wind's complaint to the lifeless night. And it was there, in the desert street that a barefoot girl's blond hair danced with the gentle breeze. Her all-knowing emerald eyes locked on the horizon as she walked towards the heart of the city. She faced the imposing building known as the Fairy Tail guild. Though to her, it represented much more. It was her dream, her home, and her family. And even after her death, her memory and her wishes were transmitted to the younger generation. Fairy Tail was the symbol of a never-ending adventure; all of which Mavis had wished it to become.'**

 **So... What. In. Hell. Happened? A blond and barefoot girl? Who can that possibly be?**

 **Wanna find out? Follow the story and wait for next chap!**

 **Next chap is next Wednesday guys!**

 ***yawning* I'm exhausted. Two days ago, my mom, my dad and I went to Paris to visit my Vietnamese great-aunt who was passing by. I had to take the freaking Paris metropolitan and regional rail system to get to Paris! I can't remember how many times I came close to throwing up and apparently, the train was going slow or so did my parents said. Apparently, when I walked out I looked like a ghost which is very different from my usual skin color. You see, I'm a Eurasian, mildly tan girl so chalk white is NOT my color. I used to laugh at the dragon slayer's weakness but seriously, now I totally get what they're talking about. Long live walking on foot. *yawning***


	13. Mira's much dead-er matchmaker alter ego

**Hi everyone!**

 **How are you doing? Good, I hope?**

 **Well, let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL SO ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

 **(This chap hasn't undergone a proofread for several reasons, mainly 'cause I wanted it to be out for you guys and I lacked time)**

* * *

 _Warning: the following characters aren't necessarily in flesh and blood. They are ghosts or spirits or remains of magic… It depends on how you want to call it but they ARE NOT ALIVE. So, don't panic. I am not Mashima. I do not resurrect characters. The dead stay dead. Even though for_ these _in particular, we rather have them alive but we will not._

 **No one's point of view**

 _Next day, five in the morning, in the streets of Magnolia_

It was still night outside and the entire town of Magnolia was put to a rest. The cold wind blew and the first snowflakes made their appearance instantly melting to the ground. The only sound to be heard was one of the leafs twirling in the air and the occasional fresh wind's complaint to the lifeless night. And it was there, in the desert street that a barefoot girl's blond hair danced with the gentle breeze. Her all-knowing emerald eyes locked on the horizon as she walked towards the heart of the city. She faced the imposing building known as the Fairy Tail guild. Though to her, it represented much more. It was her dream, her home, and her family. And even after her death, her memory and her wishes were transmitted to the younger generation. Fairy Tail was the symbol of a never-ending adventure; all of which Mavis had wished it to become.

 **Mavis' point of view**

I was about to walk in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Zeref smiling sadly at me. "I know how much you love your guild my dear Mavis but there is no point coming here no one has arrived." I smiled back but before i could reply, i felt someone tugging at the folds of my dress. I lowered myself and allowed the messy creamy blond haired boy to jump into my arms before standing up again. "What is it August?" August plunged his eyes into mine with utmost intensity as if reading to the core of my soul. ' _I wonder who he got that from...'_ "Mom, why don't you appear to the mages of the guild? They miss you." I swept the bang of hair covering pitch black eyes and kissed his forehead. "The time is not right, they are not ready. They need to adjust to all of the changes occurring in their lives. They need to grow, mature and look towards the future, not being held back by the past. That's especially true for your uncle, Natsu. He needs to grow up and us coming back will do more harm than good. What do you think would happen if we'd walk back into his life right now?" August stared of into space, thinking. _'He reminds me so much of Zeref when he does that.'_

Then, August's eyes were back on mine. "You're right." I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Of course I am. Mommy's always right!" I beamed quite pleased with myself until I was brought down to Earthland by a certain dark-haired mage. "There were a few times when you weren't. I remember in the Grand Magic G-" I elbowed Zeref in the ribs as hard as I could though I knew it wouldn't even have bothered a kitten before glaring at him playfully and pouting. "That's not fair! How could I have know Kagura had a grudge against Jellal..." Zeref smiled, put his hand on my cheek and brushed a few strands of my hair from my face before kissing my forehead. My face immediately heated up as if I had been thrown in boiling water. Zeref looked at me blushing furiously and chuckled. "Still blushing over so little, I see you haven't changed at all Mavis." My cheek reddened even more at the comment. Zeref still had that effect on me after all these years.

It wasn't until I felt something squirming in my arms that I was reminded of August's presence. _'This is so embarrassing!'_ I let him down on his own feet and he stared at his father and I for a long moment before speaking. "I am going to walk around." Before I could even blink, August was gone. I turned to Zeref frowning, clearly not understanding why out of the blue August would want to take a walk, alone. He always sticks to Zeref and I like glue ever since we found each other in the afterlife. As if answering my thoughts, Zeref smiled. "Our son is giving us some privacy Mavis. I thought you would have been able to tell." I felt myself blushing again. Zeref was right. _'I tend to forget August is older than what he seems'_. I sighed in disbelief of my being clueless. Just then, Zeref wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in a warm hug. My blushing immediately ceased as I hugged him back and smiled into our embrace. "I love you Zeref." He tightened his hold on me and whispered in my ears, sending tingles up and down my spine. "I love you too Mavis." We then stayed in each other's arms for what could have been an eternity but felt like mere seconds to us.

We pulled apart when we heard our son clearing his throat. "Mom,dad, it's been six hours already. The entire guild has arrived by now. Well- that's if you don't count uncle Natsu-" Zeref immediately cut him of. "What do you mean by Natsu not being here? He's the rowdiest in that bunch of crazy mages. " I giggled. "Your brother's probably crashing at his girlfriend's. " Zeref frowned. 'He is so cute when he does that !' "Since when-" I interrupted him mid sentenced. "To answer your question, Lucy and Natsu are dating even though your brother isn't quite aware of it yet." Zeref frowned, again. "How could he-" "-not know he's dating her? He is your brother Zeref, you know how dense he is." Zeref rolled his eyes making me chuckle. I continued. "I think we should probably-" "-help Natsu out with his girl." The both of us shared a glance and nodded in agreement. Then, we heard our son chuckling. "I never heard you finish each other's sentence." Zeref and I answered in unison. "We have been together long enough to know what the other's thinking."

There was a silence for a while, which felt as awkward as Natsu acting as a ninja, which he fails at complete by the way. At least, it was until the I burst into laughter earning myself a curious glance from my son. I ruffled his hair. "I think we should pay your uncle a visit August." My son slightly frowned but followed Zeref and I as we made our way towards Lucy Heartfilia's we approached the building, we could faintly hear the sound of voices arguing about something. Being ghosts, the three of us flew through the window and landed on Lucy's bed. Then, we made our way through the living room where the two young mages were having a rather heated argument. "That is out of the question Natsu !" Zeref whispered in my ear. "What is this about?" I sighed. "It could be anything. Your brother has the tendency of striking Lucy's nerves on a daily basis." After a bit of exchanged theories, we concentrated once again on the couple.

"C'mon Luce! It has been ages since we have went to the guild!" "No it hasn't! We were there two days ago !" "But-Lucy!" "I'm not going Natsu!" "Why not?" "Why not ?! Don't you find it embarrassing and maddening than our guild peeped on us?! Don't you find it embarrassing that the whole country of Fiore is more aware of our relationship than you are?!" Zeref nudged me in the arm while August pulled on my dress. "I think they're fighting about the Weekly Sorcerer. article" They nodded and resumed to watching Natsu and Lucy's bickering. "What do you mean by that?" "What part exactly?" "Me not being less aware of our own relationship than the country of Fiore." "You know I am right Natsu- Actually, on second thoughts, you don't. You didn't ask me out even though we both confessed, you don't understand what your own feelings for me mean, you don't get how big of a deal this is! You don't understand how it feels for me to-" Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence though as Natsu on a spur of the moment slammed his lips on the blonde's. Lucy kissed him back almost immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck while Natsu's made their way to her waist.

I giggled and clapped before being forcefully dragged away from the scene by Zeref and August. Apparently, Natsu and Lucy needed their privacy which I totally understood but they were so cute I wished I could have gotten a picture of them! Once we left Lucy's apartment, we literally ran into Gray. Of course, what really happened is that we actually went through him. The raven-haired man looked quite troubled and kept fiddling with a box in his left pocket. Curious as I was, I tried to see what it was and when I figured it out, I squealed in happiness. Both father and son rose a quizzical eyebrow at me which made me chuckle. "Gray is going to propose to Juvia!" I picked up my son in one arm and locked the other with Zeref's before dragging them after Gray, hoping to assist yet another cute scene. After a few minutes, we arrived at a restaurant where Juvia was waiting for her beloved. During the entire lunch, I hovered over Gray waiting impatiently until the moment he would take out the black box, unfortunately, he didn't.

I watched as he and Juvia left and huffed in discontentment while I was led outside by Zeref and August. My spirit didn't stay down very long as I caught sight of Gildarts and Cana laughing while they made towards the place I had been a mere seconds ago. _'I'm glad their relationship is improving.'_ For a strange reason, Cana reminded me a lot of Zera. It was true they were physically similar but otherwise, there wasn't any striking resemblance. Well- except maybe for their fiery temper. The both of them are dedicated and stubborn friends. The best friends I ever had. Probably sensing my comeback to memory lane, Zeref intertwined his fingers with mine and smiled warmly at me, a gesture I returned. We smiled at each other for a long minute before heading to the guild, which was by the way, our objective since the very beginning. While August and Zeref went somewhere together, I went my separate way, heading first for the counter where Lisanna and Kinana were working.

I sat on the bar across from them and let them unknowingly fill me in on the latest gossips. "So, Kinana, did you find an apartment yet?" "Not yet but I will be visiting a few apartments on the shore of Lake Sciliora tomorrow afternoon. The rent there is affordable though it isn't very spacious but it isn't like I will need much space anyway." Lisanna wriggled her eyebrows. "Not now but imagine you and Erik have a kid!" Kinana immediately dropped the sponge and turned beet red. I giggled. ' _It appears Kinana is going to move in with Erik from Crime Sorciere! That is wonderful news!'_ I jumped down the counter and made my way to Laxus and the Raijinshu table. "Ever will you shut up about Elfman?! You've been rambling angrily for the past ten minutes!" ' _Interesting, I have never seen Bixlow loose his temper before._ ' "Otoko, otoko, otoko! Always saying how manly of a man he is but he's a coward! A coward I tell you!"

' _Well, that's new. Evergreen didn't even hear Bixlow's remark._ ' "Evergreen, if you may calm down. I will not allow you to disturb Laxus's meal! Raijinshu, all for Laxus!"As I looked closer, I noticed Freed was slightly tipsy and he went completely ignored as Bixlow was. Laxus seeming as bored as usual took his plate and discretely left to eat at the counter across Mirajane Strauss. 'I _wonder if- Stop Mavis! You mustn't get carried away!_ ' I returned my attention to the squabbling youngsters and noticed Freed and Bixlow had been turned to stone by delicacy of their fuming teammate who kept gazing angrily at the horizon, clenching her hands into fists. "We've been dating for nearly two years now and he stills hasn't got the courage to ask me to marry him that idiot!" I jumped at the mage's complaint and then went into a fist of laughter. I couldn't believe my ears! It was as if every couple was settling down at the same time! That was wonderful!

Just then, I saw a flash of scarlet walk past me and out of the guild looking rather glum. Out of curiosity, I followed Erza back to her apartment in Fairy Hills. Once she was inside, Erza let herself fall on her bed and started crying, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest. Seeing the strong and determined mage in tears was heartbreaking. She was one of the most courageous person I knew and I never saw her cry before. Never. After a few minutes, her breathing steadied. She had stopped crying. I sat on her bed and watched as she grabbed a pocket mirror which was on her nightstand. Erza watched herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair out of her face and stared and smiled. It was as if she was having a staring contest. She didn't blink once! Trust me, I know what I am talking about as I once had to stop blinking while I played a game with Yuri. I watched Erza for a little longer until realization caught me.

She missed Jellal, the love of her life, the brave and kind man I had met during the Grand Magic Games whom had helped Fairy Tail on numerous times. The same man who was possessed and committed crimes for which he never forgave himself for. Jellal, the only man who could make Erza happy, the one man who couldn't be with her. ' _I have to do something about this!'_ It is settled. I will find a way to bring Jellal and Erza together even if I have to push Jellal to do so. As I made my mind, I decided to return to the guild where Zeref and August were probably waiting for me. On my way, I saw Wendy and Carla going to Fairy Hills, Gajeel walking hand in hand with his pregnant girlfriend while Lily went to buy kiwis, Bisca and Alzack carrying a sleepy Asuka home, Reedus dragging a trolley with at least a good dozen of barrels of ale…

When I entered the guild, I noticed Makao and Wakaba looking at models in the Weekly Sorcerer with the right curves at the right places. It made me self-conscious as I looked back at my chest and bottom area, both as flat as a pancake. Just then I was engulfed in a hug as strong arms held my waist. I turned around to see Zeref smile at me. "You are perfect the way you are Mavis." Knowing he'd figured exactly what I was thinking about a few seconds earlier, a blush made its way to my cheeks. Zeref cupped my face and kissed me gently before resting his forehead on mine. "I love you Mavis." I smiled and tiptoed to wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you too Zeref." Then, we pulled away until August returned which wasn't very long. Zeref scooped up our son in his arm, intertwining his hand in mine while we walked towards our next destination: Hargeon. It was the place where we first met and I have to admit I was a bit curious to return there as it has been more than a century since I last saw the port. _'To Hargeon it is!'_

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reviewing as usual! I promise I'm gonna catch up with your story Oceangirl07 but it may take a while so- please forgive me!**

* * *

 **So... Did you like it? I felt like doing some Zervis as I am a huge fan of that ship...**

 **Anyway, I don't have much time so here's chap 14 sneak peek:**

 **'I was going to sit by the window as I usually did but Sting-sama suddenly grabbed me and made me sit on his lap. Not daring to turn around, I whispered. "What are you doing Sting-sama?" He chuckled while resting his head on my shoulder, his breath on my neck making me shiver. "I'm punishing you Yukino. You haven't forgotten what you did to me, have you?" I shook my head madly making Sting-sama laugh. "Just wait until we arrive at Clover, your punishment will be excruciating." I shivered at the thought, my mind going into overdrive trying to figure out what Sting-sama had in store for me. I blurted without thinking. "I won't have to strip, right?"'**

 **She won't- right? Sting would not do that, would he? What do you think Sabertooth's master has in mind?**

 **Wanna find out? Follow the story and wait for next chapter!**

 ***urgh* My mom is scolding me AGAIN 'cause someone in my class had a 20 while I had a 17 and I used to be 1st of my class in French while I was in middle school. What's worse is that she's blaming it on the fanfictions! Like seriously mom? My chaps are prewritten for Mavis' sake! The only thing they need is some serious editing! Geez! *urgh***

 **Chap 14 is going to be longer than the usual chaps. Just thought you should know ;)**


	14. Time for the punishment

**Hohio mina!**

 **I won't hold you up so go ahead!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FT!**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 14

 _Next day, early morning_

 **No one's POV**

It was dawn when the light dragon slayer woke up, for once being particularly eager to attend the Guilds' meetings in Clover. This was his fourth time attending the reunion and despite the fact Sting knew those meetings were boring and required a lot of patience which he definitely lacked, this time he would have something to look forward to; Yukino. As always, he packed quickly before taking a deep breath. Boring or not, the other guild masters made him slightly nervous as Sting was by far the youngest and least experienced. Sure, they were a bunch of weird pervs and hags but it didn't make him feel less stressful. He wanted more than anything to meet the expectation of his guild members and he definitely didn't want to let them down. After looking at his room for the last time, Sting left and headed towards the guild hall to wait for Yukino.

 **Yukino's POV**

I was yawning when I saw Sting-sama appear and immediately straightened. Sting-sama chuckled and wrapped his arm around my neck. "C'mon Yuki, we can't be late now, can we?" I nodded while we went to the train station. The rails had been built rather recently in our town by order of Queen Hisui. The Queen wants all the guilds to be connected to each other and as we didn't have a train station in our town, the Queen decided to get us one. For now, we have only one line going to Magnolia which is itself connected to Clover. The rest of the rails are still under construction but we should be able to go anywhere in Fiore in the few years to come which I find really convenient. The shorter the ride the better, especially for the dragon slayers. I know how much Sting-sama and Rogue-sama hate taking carriages due to their motion sickness. At the very least, a train is faster.

Once we arrived at the station, we paid for our tickets and went to take our seat. As usual, I sat next to the window while Sting-sama sat next to me. The train was going to start in several minutes when I felt something on my lap. I looked down into gleaming black eyes which were already staring at me and felt a blush make its way to my face. I quickly looked away and stuttered. "What are you doing Sting-sama?" I was too ashamed to even look at him seeing how red I must have been. Then, I felt cool fingers brush my right cheek before settling on my chin and force me to lower my gaze onto a smirking light dragon slayer. "You are really cute when you blush." At his words, my face heated up even more. Sting-sama chuckled and his fingers moved back to my cheek. "I'm picking something in Natsu's book. I heard resting on a gorgeous girl's lap helps with the motion sickness." He winked and I blushed harder.

 _'Come on Yukino! Get a grip and stop blushing like an idiot!'_ It was easier said than done. After all, I do have a humongous crush on Sting-sama! I shook my head before resting it on the window and closing my eyes. Sting-sama's hand left my face as he shifted on a more comfortable position. After a few minutes, the train finally roared to life as Sting-sama's soft snores filled the wagon. I opened my eyes and decided it was best for me not to fall asleep if we didn't want to miss our destination. I turned my head and watched Sting-sama sleep peacefully on my lap. ' _He looks so relaxed_.' Ever since he has become Guild Master, Sting-sama has always seemed a bit tense no matter how well he hid it with his signature cheerfulness. I guess I must have noticed because I love him and except for Rogue and Lector, no one else has. It reminds me that Lector isn't with Sting-sama for once. He always goes on a mission with Rogue and Frosh when there's a Guild meeting. I guess it must be really boring then.

Personally, I don't really mind accompanying Sting-sama as I can spend a little time with him this way. He hardly ever goes on missions anymore with all the paperwork he has to deal with so hanging out with him is rather rare. I really intend to treasure it. I was staring into space, lost in my thoughts when I heard a groan. My attention immediately snapped back to Sting-sama and notice he was frowning and clenching his teeth. Not knowing what came to me, I rested my palm on his forehead with my fingers in his hair and started patting him like I would a child. Mere seconds later, the groaning stopped, however, I didn't. Why? I have absolutely no idea but all I know is that I enjoyed every piece of that moment, even though Sting-sama wasn't awake and didn't feel the same way towards me. Later, probably around 6:30, the train stopped.

I slid my hand to Sting-sama's shoulder and started shaking him gently. When his lids fluttered open, I smiled and helped him sat up. "We're at Magnolia Sting-sama. It's time we change train." He nodded as we made our way out before buying our tickets for the next stop: Clover. The next train was to arrive in fifteen minutes and so we had to wait outside until it did. I shivered and couldn't help clattering my teeth from the cold. I wish I had taken a coat because my current jacket was definitely not warm enough. It is then that my attention was snapped back by strong arms pulling me into a tight embrace. I turned around to face Sting-sama but what I wasn't expecting was to be only three inches away from his face. He was too close, much too close and so I started blushing madly. I couldn't help it, I was simply flustered by our closeness. Sting-sama noticed and chuckled lightly. "Aren't you feeling shy now my little Yuki? Am I intimidating you?" "Not at all Sting-sama but- Would you mind letting go of me?" I finished stuttering with my face even redder than it was before. ' _Yukino STOP blushing. Calm down and take a deep breath_.'

I did as I advised myself but stopped when Sting-sama hugged me tighter and leaned towards my ear. "Why would you want me to do that? Aren't you cold Yuki?" Even though I couldn't see his face, I was well aware he was smirking. Sting-sama knew me well enough to know I easily got awkward and shy in any close contact society gathering to be sure I was very uncomfortable at the moment. I noticed Sting-sama very much enjoyed teasing me and even though I probably shouldn't, I enjoyed his teasing as much as spending time with him. We stayed still for a little while, my heart beating madly and my face bright red from the situation with a smirking dragon slayer burying his head in the hollow of my neck gloating at my discomfort. Sting-sama finally let go of me when the train arrived and we went to take our seats aboard.

I was going to sit by the window as I usually did but Sting-sama suddenly grabbed me and made me sit on his lap. Not daring to turn around, I whispered. "What are you doing Sting-sama?" He chuckled while resting his head on my shoulder, his breath on my neck making me shiver. "I'm punishing you Yukino. You haven't forgotten what you did to me, have you?" I shook my head madly making Sting-sama laugh. "Just wait until we arrive at Clover, your punishment will be excruciating." I shivered at the thought, my mind going into overdrive trying to figure out what Sting-sama had in store for me. I blurted without thinking. "I won't have to strip, right?" Sting-sama stayed silent while holding me tighter. I didn't find that very reassuring. Then, he spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper. "You will never have to do that again Yukino. I promise you. Never." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and leaned into Sting-sama's chest. "Thank you." Though I couldn't see him, I think he must have been frowning. "What for?" I smiled. "Everything."

Then, the both of us stayed silent during the whole ride. Strangely, Sting-sama seemed to be doing rather well. Of course, he felt incredibly sick but not to the point where he'd throw up all over me. After two hours, the train stopped at our final destination: Clover. Sting-sama hooked arms with me and led me towards the Guild Meeting Building while babbling cheerfully. His confidence didn't fool me, I could tell he was getting a little nervous. Once we arrived, we lingered at the entrance for a couple of minutes. Sting-sama hadn't told me when the meeting would start so I really hoped we weren't late. I unhooked my arm, gripped Sting-sama's hand and smiled at him encouragingly. "You are a great Guild Master. There is nothing to worry about." His face went blank and I found myself incapable of reading the smallest trace of emotion. 'I hope I haven't overstepped my boundaries again.' And then, Sting-sama did something completely unexpected.

He pulled my hand and caught me in a smothering bear hug. "How did you know what I was thinking about?" I patted his back awkwardly and chuckled. "I know you Sting-sama. It is as simple as that. Now, I am sure the other masters are waiting for you, don't you think we should get going?" Sting-sama let go of me and ruffled my hair. While I rearranged my bang, slightly annoyed, Sting-sama opened the door and turned to me before entering. "Thank you, Yukino." I blushed and followed him. The building had three floors, the first one being the place where we had to register ourselves which we did. Then, we took the stairs to get to the second floor where the meeting would take place. When we arrived, I didn't expect the room to be so empty. There were buffet tables as well as a u-shaped table with chairs, for the meeting. The only people in the room were the masters of Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale and a few other guilds I didn't recognize. I followed my own guild master as he went to greet the other Guild Masters. It must have been around twenty minutes later when Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and most of the other Guild Masters arrived. Most, not all. As the Masters took their seat at the U-shaped table, I noticed one seat was vacant.

I leaned closer to my Guild Master and asked him about it. "Which guild is late?" Sting-sama chuckled. "Fairy Tail, as usual." I didn't have time to ask him more about it as the doors burst opened and in entered Makarov and Laxus Dreyar, the latter pulling his grandfather's wheelchair. They mumbled a quick apology and took their place at the table. Laxus standing behind his grandfather while I stood behind Sting-sama, as neither of us were Guild Masters. After a lot of exchange, mostly about Fairy Tail's recklessness, the meeting ended and all the Masters parted ways, all immediately returning to their own Guilds. I looked outside through the window and noticed it was already noon. 'Well, that went fast.' As Sting-sama and I left the building to return to Sabertooth, I was suddenly stopped in my tracks. "Where do you think you are going Yuki?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "Aren't we going home?" Sting-sama chuckled while shaking his head. "Not yet. We are not traveling with an empty belly." Before I could react, Sting-sama had grabbed my hand and was dragging me deeper in Clover town until we stopped at a restaurant, not very far from the train station. We entered and the waiter led us towards a booth. Sting-sama took his seat and as I was going to sit across from him when he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards him, making me straddle his lap. I tried to get myself out of this awkward position but to no avail. Sting-sama whispered. "Is there anything wrong with sitting on my lap?" I shook my head and stuttered. "Nn-Not really bb-but-" "Then, there is no reason to complain." After being completely cut off by Sting-sama there was nothing for me to say and so I kept silent.

The waiter returned to take our order and before I could say anything, Sting-sama had already ordered for us both. Not being able to contain my worry, I turned my head to look at my Guild Master. "Sting-sama, you are being odd today. Is there something wrong?" He chuckled. "Not at all." "Then, why-" He interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. "You'll see." I frowned but didn't question him any further. 'I really wonder what has gotten into Sting-sama out of a sudden...' The waiter reappeared a few minutes later carrying our dishes and put them on the table. I was about to try and get up again but Sting-sama prevented me once more from doing so. I frowned. "Sting-sama, I can't eat sitting on your lap."He chuckled. "Why is that Yuki-chan?" I frowned back. "How will you be able to eat with me blocking you access to the table?" Sting-sama smiled. "Simple. You'll feed me." I squeaked in surprise. "I- what?" Sting-sama laughed. "You are so cute when you're flustered Yuki-chan! Y'know, you heard me right the first time. Feed me." Sting-sama opened his mouth like a small child and looked at me expectantly.

After snapping out of my shock, I grabbed a fork, twisted in the pasta and shoved it in his mouth gently with my hand underneath the silverware to make sure nothing would fall off. The same gesture repeated five times and I was feeling already uncomfortable when Sting-sama interrupting me somehow made it worse. "Yuki, let's switch! Now, I will feed you!" even though I couldn't see myself, I was pretty sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. I stuttered. "St-ting-sama I-I c-c-can eat on my own!" Sting-sama smirked and breathed into my ear which gave me shudders. "Oh but Yukino, that was an order. Are you gonna defy your M-a-s-t-e-r?" I shook my head in defeat and let Sting-sama feed me. When we finished eating and went to pay, I needed no mirror to know my face was a shade of bright crimson. What's worse is that the waiter who had been serving us passed by and made a comment that got my blush go hundreds of shades darker. "You guys are the cutest couple I have ever seen. Was it your anniversary or something?"

I looked down in pure embarrassment. Sting-sama is probably going to laugh at the waiter and tell him that he had it all wrong. ' _Come on, I should be relieved and happy to clear the misunderstanding but- I am not. I know that I wish this was actually true and not just a punishment. I wish Sting-sama really saw me that way but- what is there to see anyway? I'm just a plain, shy and weak girl. I'm just same old Yukino and that is all. No one would ever spare me a second glance if not to ogle at my breasts. Apparently, that is all there is to me..._ ' I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sting-sama chuckling while wrapping his arm around my waist. "I'm glad we make a cute couple. I would have been offended if that weren't the case." I froze. ' _Did Sting-sama just say what I think I heard him say? I misheard! Yes, that's it I-_ ' Once more, Sting-sama broke me out of my trance by chuckling.

We had somehow made it outside. "You heard what the waiter said? We make a cute couple!" I looked up at him and caught him winking at me. At that moment, my stomach dropped and I wasn't able to hold back what I was thinking. "Do you find it funny?" Sting-sama replied smiling, not looking at me. "Of course I do! I mean-" **Smack**. That was the sound that cut him off. The sound of my palm making contact with his cheek. **That** was me reaching my limits. Never before did I feel so humiliated and I have had my share of it to know. Enough is enough. I snapped. "You think it's funny, don't you? Embarrass little Yuki because she won't say anything? Play with her feelings because you can? Well let me tell you it is not funny! Not funny at all!" I wanted to say much more but it was no longer possible seeing I had broken down in sobs and anything I would have said wouldn't have been understandable. Suddenly, I was pulled in a pair of strong arms. I didn't have to look to know who it was but that confused me even more. ' _Why would he console me?_ ' My question was answered shortly after when Sting-sama patted my head gently and whispered.

"Shh Yukino. Calm down. I didn't mean to upset you but you know, you never met me finish what I was saying. What I meant was that I found it funny that the waiter guessed what my intentions were before you did." I rose my head to look at Sting-sama and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He chuckled while slightly shifting away from me. ' _He's nervous._ ' "Well, I hadn't planned this would happen like this. I wanted it to be perfect for you but seeing the first part of my plan went very wrong, I might as well say it now." Sting-sama took a deep breath before locking eyes with me. "Yukino, I know that this is not how you deserved it to happen but I have done enough already and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I had planned this day to be our first anniversary. In other words, I tricked you into going on a date with me because I was afraid if I had asked you would have rejected me. Yuki, I am really sor-" I cut him off by hugging him."Yes." Sting-sama laughed. "You're supposed to answer after I ask, not before. Anyway, Yukino, will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded burying my head in his chest. "Of course Sting-sama."

* * *

 **I need to remind you of the ALBIS KID**

 **AND the extra ships!  
**

 **About that, a friend of mine, a fan of Rogue, offered to pair up characters with OCs.  
**

 **Would you like that?**

* * *

 **So did you like the chap? I'd like to know your opinion about how's evolving their relationship...**

 **To all StingYu fans out there, I'm afraid this is the last chap centered on this ship for the year.  
**

 **We will see them in another chap but you know, they won't be the main characters...**

 **Here's chap 15's sneak peek:**

 **'I made my inquiry on the man who managed to drink Cana under the table and so far, all I've learned is that he's a huge pervert who likes booze and girls. 'Now that I think about it, he kinda sounds like me. Wait- what am I saying?! Of course we are not alike!' I shook the thought out of my head and asked Mira for a refill. As I was taking a sip of my cup peacefully, I heard loud voices from outside shouting 'wild' every two seconds. I raised an eyebrow at Mira and she chuckled. 'Damn! She looks so hot when she does that! Wait- I've got to stop thinking about this! Cana-chan will kill me if she catches me!' I shivered at the mere thought. There were times when I wish Cana hadn't taken so much after her mother but-'**

 **Are you thinking what I'm thinking? YES! Finally Cana VS Bacchus! How is Gildarts going to react to that?**

 **Wanna find out? Follow the story and see you same day next week!**

 ***sigh* I went to the parent-teacher meeting thing and god that was annoying. 2 teachers out of 3 were alike 'serious and attentive but a little more participation wouldn't hurt' *sigh***


	15. Drunk and pervy

**Hi everyone!**

 **How are all of you doing?**

 **Personally, I am dreading February holidays... Yeah, I know, it's in a long time but- TIME GOES BY SO DAMN FAST!**

 **Can you believe this is already the 15th chapter?! Anyway, back to what I mentioned about the Holidays...**

 **I. will. get. my. four. fucking. wisdom. teeth. removed. Yay~ I already had my premolars taken care of!**

 **Can you believe it? That will mean I am going to have eight teeth missing! Urgh!**

 **Anyway, I DO NOT OWN FT SO READ ON ENJOY AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!**

* * *

Chap 15

 _Next day, early morning, in the street of Magnolia_

 **No one's point of view**

This was a Sunday morning like any other in Magnolia. People would wake up to the usual ruckus caused by the local mages. However, unlike any Sunday, this time, the Fairy Tail mages had nothing to do with the commotion. It was the travelers' passing to visit Magnolia's strongest guild fault for causing so much noise in the streets of the merchant town. To be more precise, Quatro Cerberus' representatives had arrived and they were feeling WILD.

 **Gildarts point of view**

I was taking a drink at the bar, as usual, waiting for my dear daughter to arrive. Normally, Cana would already be drinking herself to death at the bar but apparently, she was counting on being sober until the rematch with that Puppy guy. I made my inquiry on the man who managed to drink Cana under the table and so far, all I've learned is that he's a huge pervert who likes booze and girls. _'Now that I think about it, he kinda sounds like me. Wait- what am I saying?! Of course we are not alike!_ ' I shook the thought out of my head and asked Mira for a refill.

As I was taking a sip of my cup peacefully, I heard loud voices from outside shouting 'wild' every two seconds. I raised an eyebrow at Mira and she chuckled. ' _Damn! She looks so hot when she does that! Wait- I've got to stop thinking about this! Cana-chan will kill me if she catches me!_ ' I shivered at the mere thought. There were times when I wish Cana hadn't taken so much after her mother but unfortunately for me, she and Cornelia were completely alike. Not only did Cana get her hair, her eyes and physical appearance from her mother but she also inherited Cornelia's temper and personality. In all, the only things Cana has gotten from me are her strong and sharp jawline and her tan skin. That was all.

Really, Cana was a younger, tanner and taller version of her mother. I really don't know how I missed the resemblance the first time I learned she was my daughter. Cana was the spitting image of Cornelia. If it weren't for Cornelia having such a pale complexion, I probably would have mistaken Cana for her mom. And still, I didn't make the connection right away. I am so ashamed of myself for that. All these years, my daughter had been right in front of my nose and I didn't even know it. At first, I kind of blamed Cornelia for not telling me about her pregnancy but, in truth, it was all my fault. If I had been home more often, she would never have left me to begin with.

There isn't a day that goes by when I don't wonder what would have happened if we were still together. Maybe, Cornelia would still be alive. Maybe magic could have cured whichever illness she was dying of. Maybe. That is the only thing I have left now that she's gone. All I can think about is what would have happened if I had done things differently. I have so many regrets and it is painful to say it but my incompetence as a father is being shoved onto my face every single day when I see Cana. I really don't know anything about my own daughter. I had no clue she was close to the First Master. I didn't know she took pictures of the guild members every year. I didn't even know someone had managed to outshine her in a drinking contest. I didn't know her closest friend was Lucy Heartfilia. I didn't know she used to feel really lonely even among the other guild members and wasn't especially close to anyone until the Celestial mage.

I really know nothing of her and that is killing me. I can't believe I missed so much of her life! I wasn't there when she started talking. I wasn't there for her first steps. I wasn't there when her mother died. I wasn't there to guide her, ever. So, there's no telling how grateful I am to the Guild to have raised her while I was fooling around. I don't know how to behave with Cana. She is my daughter after all but she's no longer a kid. She's gone through the child and teenager phase already. She's her own responsible adult and to be truthful, she doesn't need a father anymore. It's too late for me to try being fatherly. Cana is a grown up but I still want to be a part of her life even if she doesn't need me in it. Even though we're father and daughter, our relationship is more of fellow guildmates which I guess we are but- I want my daughter to be my daughter, not some mere friend. I want us to be close but I have no idea on how to do that.

Anyway, I was snapped out of my thoughts when the Guild's doors were thrown open. I glanced sideways towards the new arrival and scanned for the one named Bacchus. He wasn't hard to spot as he was the most imposing among the five newcomers. Sure one guy was a head taller but the power radiating from the one in the middle revealed he was on a totally different level. Bacchus looked exactly like he had been described to me. He was a fair-skinned muscular man with his hair up in a bun. His clothing was unusual, to say the least, with baggy pants and an armor solely covering his arms but then, I had seen people wearing stranger outfits like Thomas, the former king of Fiore. He's the only man I know of who wore a pumpkin on his head.

Anyhow, the Guild was silent for a while before Bacchus exclaimed. "Quatro Cerberus has arrived Fairies! Wild!" The four remaining members echoed. "Four!" And then, the Guild returned to its usual cheerfulness. Bacchus and his comrades made their way to the bar, ordered a beer and started drinking. I watched as The Drunk Falcon chugged down two barrels while the other four drank down a single chop. ' _Man, Wakaba and Macao were right. The lad is a monster. No wonder he can keep up with our Guild's drunkard.'_ Suddenly, Bacchus slammed his fist on the counter making me jump. He stared at Mirajane for a few seconds before asking. "Ne, Nee-chan, where's the other Nee-chan who can actually keep up with my drinking?"

Mira smiled. "I don't think Cana will be here before nightfall. She went on a mission with Wendy and Carla at the crack of dawn this morning." I shot to my feet bewildered. "What?! But- Cana-chan said she would meet up with me for breakfast! Why didn't she tell me?" Mira tilted her head frowning before clapping her hands together. "That's right! She asked me to tell you something!" The white-haired bartender cleared her throat. "Oi Baka Jiji, I'll be back tonight. I'd like to say I'm sorry 'bout not sayin' anythin' but I am not. **That** , old man, is for getting rid of my stash of booze. Never. And I say **NEVER** stand in the way of my drinking. Lots of hate and kicks, Cana."

Once Mira was over I burst into tears, whining. "Cana hates me!" The bartender patted me on the shoulder trying to cheer me up. "You know how Cana is. It's her own way of saying she cares about you!" I looked at the white haired mage with puffy eyes. "Really?" Mirajane nodded. "You can't blame her. We all have particular relationships with our family members within the Guild. Look at Natsu and his brother, my siblings and I or Laxus and Master. They are all very different relationships." I pouted. "But- I don't see little Asuka or Romeo being so mean with their daddies."

The bartender scratched her head. "Well, Cana is an adult and we can't actually say you've been there for her as a father figure. Also, you have a more childish behavior than she does and you did fool around with other women than her mother. You also ogle at women all the time while she's with you so- I'd say you don't have her respect as a father even though as a mage you do." I banged my head on the table depressed. I could feel Mirajane's gaze on me as she mumbled. "Did I say something wrong?" She didn't get an answer whatsoever as the man sitting next to me started laughing and punched my shoulder playfully. I glared up at him while he continued laughing his ass off.

When he eventually calmed down, Bacchus smiled at me. "So you're Nee-chan's oyaji? I've heard about you." He paused a minuted before winking. "Cana talks a lot when she's drunk." My face lit up instantly. "Really?" He nodded. And that is how we started talking and drinking during the entire day. I don't really member how it came up but Bacchus asked me about Cana's mother, Cornelia. I told him the exact same thing I told Cana a few days ago. "I was 26 at the time and Cornelia was a year younger. She and I met at a local restaurant I went to after I finished a mission, where she worked as a waitress. She had caught me staring at her breasts and slapped me so hard it left a mark. For a young lady and a non-mage, Cornelia had strength. I met men who punched me whereas I didn't feel anything but when she slapped me, it really stung. Her boss wasn't very happy about a waitress harming a client and by my fault, she was fired."

I paused before continuing. "As I felt guilty, I tried to convince the owner otherwise but he wouldn't hear any of it. So, for the next couple of days, I followed Cornelia around while she went job hunting. As she couldn't find a job, I asked the Master if she could work at the guild for a couple of weeks until she found one. Master agreed and so, I offered the alternative to Cornelia. She wasn't very happy to see me as the first thing she did when she recognized me was punching me but after a lot of convincing, she accepted the offer. So, I brought her back with me to Magnolia and spent as much time with her as I could. She worked at the Guild for two weeks before finding a job in town. The next few days, I felt quite lonely without her greeting me every morning and that is when I realized I had fallen for her. I knew for once she didn't reciprocate my feelings as she barely enjoyed my company."

I smiled remembering those days. "So, for the next months, I did all I could to have her like me back. It eventually worked though it did take her to be drunk to confess her feelings for me. We didn't date for long as we already knew each other very well. So, I proposed two weeks after our first date and we got married in a month time. We lived happily together for the next three months but then we started arguing. And as quickly as Cornelia had entered my life, she had left just as fast. I remember that before leaving for my mission, Cornelia had threatened to leave me if I didn't apologize for being at home for two days each month or not even being there at all. I waved it off as an empty threat and the day I came back two weeks later, our home was empty."

I clenched my fists and let out a throaty breath. "She had left a note on the table and simply walked out of my life. I asked around to know where she had gone off to but she hadn't said anything to anyone and disappeared. I went looking for her but I gave up soon enough. That was the biggest mistake I ever did. I should never have let her go. Cornelia is to this day the only woman I have ever loved and it really was foolish to give up on her. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for abandoning the love of my life or for Cana growing up fatherless. If only I hadn't neglected my wife, I wouldn't have so many regrets today. I was a huge idiot. Actually, I still am."

When I looked up from my drink, I noticed Bacchus' comrades had tears in their eyes, mirroring my own reflection. I saw Kinana and asked for a refill for the six of us while Bacchus told me the story of a man named Geese for the third time this afternoon. I didn't mind though. In truth, I welcomed the change of subject.

Around five, Bacchus passed out and only woke up when Cana returned many hours later. Cana sat crossed legged on the counter between Bacchus and I and grinned. "Are you ready for a rematch?" Bacchus laughed. "Always Nee-chan." I decided to move away from the drunkards, followed by the other Quatro Cerberus members and sat at an empty table while watching the contest. I noticed Gajeel, Lily and Levy joining me before a certain pink haired mage plopped down next to me. I chuckled while addressing the fire mage. "So, how's it going with Lucy?" The other mages sitting at the table leaned in to listen to the conversation.

Natsu scratched his head. "Y'know, as usual. Always yelling at me and getting mad over nothing. Lucy got really angry when she saw the newspaper the other day and has been locking herself up in her apartment. Though Luce did say she would come to the guild later tonight. I was bored waiting at her place watching her write so I decided I'd come and visit earlier. But- I didn't know the Puppies would be here..." Levy cut in. "You missed the announcement. Master made it last week when you weren't there." Natsu nodded and our attention returned to the two drunkards drinking themselves to death.

Two hours later, they were still at it and most of the Guild had left feeling too sleepy and bored watching Cana and Bacchus. That included Bacchus' four teammates who went to get some sleep at a nearby inn. I have to admit that I was beginning to doze off myself. I certainly would have if a certain fuming blonde haired mage hadn't burst into the Guild. She glared daggers at anyone meeting her gaze and I have to confess that I pitied Natsu for living with such a dragon. ' _Oh! That's really funny seeing Natsu is the fire dragon slayer_!' I still remember how scary Cornelia could be but Lucy was way worse. I felt Natsu sink in his seat trying not to be noticed by his unofficial girlfriend definitely not wanting to be at the receiving end of her rage. 'Very understandable.'

Suddenly, Mirajane made her way towards Lucy and smiled. "We haven't seen you in a while, Lucy! We're so happy to have you back!" Lucy's eyes flashed dangerously while she cracked her knuckles. ' _Okay… We better take cover. This is going to get ugly!'_ Lucy advanced slowly before taking out her whip and going berserk on the she-devil. Taken by surprise, Mirajane tumbled over and if not for Natsu and Erza's intervention, Lucy would probably have jumped on the white-haired mage. It literally took both the Titania and the Salamander to stop the Celestial mage. ' _Natsu wasn't kidding when he said she was pissed...'_ They dragged Lucy out, probably towards her apartment, under the bewildered Fairy Tail members. Mirajane laughed. "Well, that went well!"

Soon everyone followed and we had completely forgotten about the drinking contest. That is until I heard Levy gasp, her face betraying disbelief and shock. I followed her gaze and what I saw made my stomach churn. A vein popped on my forehead while I made my way to the bar shaking. Bacchus held Cana's top in one hand and her waist in the other while he was making out **WITH MY DAUGHTER**. I clenched my right fist before punching the drunk man who dared to lay his hand on Cana with all my might effectively breaking a couple of bones and destroying half of the Guild. Well, what can I say, Makarov's used to it by now!

* * *

 **Thank you guys for still reading and following this story!**

 **MasterGildarts and SSTrans(+Oceangirl07), thank you for always reviewing!**

 **Guest, thanks for letting me know what you think. I will take into account what you said. No Rogue x OC, Roger that!**

* * *

 **Hate to break your bubble but- EXTRA SHIPS + ALBIS KID + OCs?**

 **Phew! I said it!**

* * *

 **So, how did you like this chap?**

 **Did you like Cornelia's backstory or did you find it too simple and plain?**

 **Would you want me to do a one-shot Gildarts x Cornelia?**

 **Please tell me what you think in the reviews! I really hope I didn't screw up Gildart's and Cana's mom mystery romance story...**

 **Anyway, as usual, here's chapter 16's sneak peek:**

 **'With each passing minute, I grew more and more anxious until I could no longer sit and started pacing in front of the door. I felt Levy's gaze follow me for a couple of minutes until she stood up from the armchair she had sat on and took my hands in her own, squeezing down gently. I looked down at her large and warm brown eyes and felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I bent down to kiss Levy's lips. "Thank you, Levy." She smiled at me and playfully flicked my forehead. I raised an eyebrow, earning a chuckle from her. "Silly Gajeel, there is no need to be nervous. You are not about to go into battle, are you?" I squeezed her hands and smiled. "You're right Shrimp but- I can't help it." Levy shook her head grinning. "Last time I saw you this stressed out was when I told you I was pregnant. I still remember your face, it was so funny!" I tugged on her hands and pulled her against my chest gently. I rested my forehead against hers and falsely pouted. "Don't make fun of me." Levy chuckled and snuggled into my chest. "I would never tease my baby's Daddy."'**

 **Cute right?**

 **I know what you're thinking...**

 **We're finally coming back to the soon to be parents!**

 **So, what do you think the doctor will say?**

 **Wanna find out? Follow the story and wait until next week for the next chap!**

 ***smiling* I finally decided to give my chaps names. It was about time I put something instead of the number of the chap. When I tried to read my fav moments, I noticed numbers weren't helping me find them. So, I put the POV the chap follows as well as a title to help you find your way around the story. I hope you think it's a good idea! *smiling***


	16. I sure as heck ain't ready

**Hi guys!**

 **Here's chap 16!**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV AND ENJOY!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FT.**

 **PS: If you're curious as to why the chap's early, scroll down and read the bottom**

* * *

Chapter 16

 _Next day, early morning, Gajeel's house_

 **No one's point of view**

It was only 5 am and yet, the blue haired mage was already awake, looking for something to eat. For once, she didn't crave for anything in particular and decided to eat an apple. Levy was glad having nausea and throwing up was over but now that the baby started kicking, she would always wake up at 4:45 every morning and wouldn't be able to catch some sleep until 2 pm when the baby decided to let Levy nap for a few hours. This sleeping schedule was rather tiring but Levy found it bearable seeing she used to spend most of her nights reading until late before she was pregnant. In truth, she was sleeping more than before however, she didn't use to get tired so easily. The mere fact of walking around left her breathless at times. Her back hurt a little and she had feet cramps which she didn't enjoy at all. In all, being pregnant was taking a toll on the script mage and not going on any mission for months was boring her to death but she managed to enjoy life whatsoever. And, what's most, today was a special day. Levy would finally discover whether her baby was a boy or a girl.

 **Gajeel's point of view**

When I opened my eyes, Levy was gone. I rolled to my side and took a look at the time; it was six o' clock. ' _I better get out of bed, Shrimp must've been up for a good hour._ ' I got up, did the bed and headed to the kitchen where I saw Levy cooking breakfast. I made sure to be noisy enough for her to know I was there not to startle her before encircling her in my arms from behind. "Good morning Shrimp." Levy smiled. "Morning Gajeel, can you set the table while I finish frying your eggs?" "Of course." Ten minutes later, after I had breakfast, I went to get changed and helped Levy getting into her clothes. I fought with her for a good ten minutes until she agreed to put a sweater over her t-shirt. I usually would let her go away with anything but when it came to her well being, I'd fight with her until she gave up. I went to wash the dishes while Levy crossed her arms over her chest pouting. Trying to distract her, I decided to bring up yesterday night's events. "How many bones do you think Gildarts broke?"

Levy immediately took the bait. "I'd say he cracked at least a few ribs." I nodded in agreement while Levy continued. "Though I think he was a bit extreme about it. There was no need mess Bacchus up that badly." I frowned. "Shrimp, that is what being a father like." Even though I couldn't see her, I knew Levy was smirking at me. "So, if you were in Gildarts shoes you would have done the same thing?" I chuckled. "Of course not! If it had been me, I would have beaten the bloke up so badly he'd be unrecognizable." Levy shook her head sighing. "They were just kissing." I finished washing the last plate, swiped it, put it back in the furniture and turned around to face Levy. "Exactly my point. No guy would lay a hand on a daughter of mine in front of me unless they're signing their death warrant. And, if you didn't notice, Cana was half naked and drunk. So they were definitely not just kissing." Levy laughed. "Then, I hope we don't have a daughter because she is so going to hate you if you scare off all the boys she's dating." I shook my head. "Very funny Shrimp."

She winked at me and disappeared into the entrance before coming back wearing her coat and holding my jacket. She gave it to me and I put it on. Then, we put on our shoes and left for Magnolia station. After fifteen minutes of walking, we arrived, bought our tickets and hopped aboard our train. We had barely sat down when the train started moving and I felt like puking. Usually, I would lay on Levy's lap but as her belly had grown quite a lot, it was no longer possible. At the very least, the train connecting Crocus to Magnolia was a high-speed train and it would take us only three hours to reach the capital. Unfortunately, the great speed was making my motion sickness worse and the only thing that kept me from jumping out of the window was my pregnant girlfriend sitting next to me.

After three excruciating hours, the train finally came to a stop. I climbed down as fast as I could which was even slower than Levy seeing I still felt quite sick. Levy led me to a bench nearby and made me sit down until I felt better. When I felt like myself again I took her hand and we walked silently towards Crocus' hospital which took us a mere five minutes. I went up to the receptionist and she told us to wait in room 007 for the doctor to arrive. With each passing minute, I grew more and more anxious until I could no longer sit and started pacing in front of the door. I felt Levy's gaze follow me for a couple of minutes until she stood up from the armchair she had sat on and took my hands in her own, squeezing down gently. I looked down at her large and warm brown eyes and felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

I bent down to kiss Levy's lips. "Thank you, Levy." She smiled at me and playfully flicked my forehead. I raised an eyebrow, earning a chuckle from her. "Silly Gajeel, there is no need to be nervous. You are not about to go into battle, are you?" I squeezed her hands and smiled. "You're right Shrimp but- I can't help it." Levy shook her head grinning. "Last time I saw you this stressed out was when I told you I was pregnant. I still remember your face, it was so funny!" I tugged on her hands and pulled her against my chest gently. I rested my forehead against hers and falsely pouted. "Don't make fun of me." Levy chuckled and snuggled into my chest. "I would never tease my baby's Daddy." I smiled and whispered into her ear. "I love you." "Love you too Daddy."

Just as I was about to answer her, the door opened and in came the doctor. The green haired man froze when he saw us cuddling before flashing a smile that could have made the Trimens jealous. "You must be Mr. Redfox and Mrs. McGarden. I am Doctor Yuu Horimiya. Nice to meet you." Levy and I answered in unison. "Nice to meet you too." The doctor chuckled and made the sign for Levy to lie down on the bed which she did. I sat in the armchair next to her and held her hand while Doc Horimiya checked the reason we came here for, a clipboard in hand. "You're here to know the gender of the baby, is that correct?" We both nodded and let the Doctor continue. "First, I need to check a few things. You're both mages, correct?" We nodded again. "How many weeks in the pregnancy are you?" I answered before Levy could. "At the end of the 20th week."

The doctor asked his final question. "Does any of you have any health issue?" Levy and I shook our head and the Doctor put his clipboard aside. He smiled at us. "Well, let's begin! Do you see that screen over there?" I followed what the Doc was pointing at and there was indeed a blank screen. "When I will perform the magic ultrasound, the result will appear on the screen. Okay, well, here I go!" The doc placed his hands hovering over Levy's belly and mumbled under his breath. His palms started glowing green and so did the screen. Feeling nervous again, I squeezed Levy's hand and she squeezed back, also nervous about the result. Mere seconds later which felt like an infinity, the screen stopped glowing and a black and white image took its place. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked at the result.

Levy and I shared a worried glance before I had the courage to ask the doctor what exactly we were looking at. The doc smiled and stood up. He started pointing at the image explaining it but it was as if neither Levy nor I could hear him. In a voice barely louder than a whisper, Levy voiced my question. "Why are there two shapes? The baby is not suffering from any malformation, is he?" The doctor stared at us with a bewildered expression before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Malformation? Wow, that's a good one! I'll need to tell my colleagues about it at lunch!" Levy and I frowned not understanding what on Earthland was so damn funny. Finally, the doc recomposed himself. "There isn't any problem. This may come as a shock to you but if there are two shapes, it is only because there are two babies. Congratulations, you're having twins! A girl and a boy!"

My arms dropped to my side and my mouth hang open. ' _Twins? We're having twins?! Metalicana, we're having TWINS!_ ' After the initial shock, the information finally sank in. Levy and I were having twins! For real! I was so damn happy I cried tears of joy. I turned my gaze to my pregnant girlfriend and saw her expression mirroring mine. I abruptly stood up and hugged her before kissing every inch of Levy's giggling face. I was merely aware of the doctor leaving saying he'd wait for us outside to give us some privacy but all my attention was solely focused on Levy, the best thing that ever happened in my life. I quickly pulled apart to look at Levy's face one more time, to make sure she was real and that I wasn't dreaming. I stroke her cheek with my thumb before leaning in to kiss her again, only this time it was a real kiss on the lips. We broke apart quickly gasping for air and I took this opportunity to pull her to my chest. "I love you so much Levy, I-" Levy put her hand on my mouth to stop me from talking and smiled. "I know Gajeel. I love you too. You're going to be a great dad."

I tilted my head chuckling. "Gihi. Do you really think so?" Levy frowned. "Well, our daughter is going to hate you but if we put that aside-" I pressed my lips against her to shut her up. Levy giggled. "You know, I think it is about time we leave. I don't really intend to spend the entire day here. We have to announce the news to Lily and about the entire Guild." I grinned, helped her up and opened the door. Doctor Horimiya was leaning against the wall until he heard the door creak open. "I trust you have taken the news nicely. I hate to break it to you Mr. Redfox and Mrs. McGarden but it is time for the payment." Levy waved it off. "We understand. Where do we pay?" The doctor smiled. "At the reception. I'll be on my way then. It is still my shift." The Doc bid us farewell and then disappeared turning a corner.

Levy and I stayed in the corridor for a little while, holding hands, simply staring at each other until Levy's stomach grumbled. She smiled sheepishly as we went to the reception and paid for our appointment. Then, the both of us headed to the Bar Sun where we used to eat when we were participating in the Grand Magic Games. So much had changed since then, one of those being the woman currently walking by my side. When the owner saw us enter, his first reaction was to pale considerably. His face regained some color when he realized we were only two and had absolutely no attention to wreck up his place. If Levy being pregnant didn't prove that 'we came in peace' then I seriously don't know what would. Levy and I sat in the corner of the bar, ignoring the curious glances the other customers were sending us. We ordered, waited for our food, got an astonished reaction from our waiter at the amount of food (that is until I pointed out my girlfriend was eating for three) and then attacked our lunch.

I was done and Levy was halfway through when I stated. "You really do eat a lot. The only one I know of who'd eat that much is the Salamander." Levy smiled sheepishly. "Well, there are two babies in my-" Levy froze mid sentenced and looked up at me panicked. "Gajeel! We have a problem! we're having twins!" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not knowing what she was getting at. She rose her voice ever so slightly. "We are not ready for TWO babies! We planned everything thinking we'd only have one! That means we have to double everything!" I paled. ' _Now, I know where she's getting at. We are first time parents and we will have to raise two children! I sure as heck ain't ready!'_

* * *

 **I'd like to thank my San no Yuusha (MasterGildarts, SSTrans and Oceangirl07) for reviewing as always (or in this case my Futatsu no Yuusha, as SS was missing but nevermind, you're still THE Golden Trio) so ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

 **Also, thanks to EvoTheDragon for following and adding it to your fav!**

 **And to all of the others who still read this, arigato!**

* * *

 **In reply to Oceangirl07's request for Jackal x OC: Sure! I'll write one but as he is technically in limbo, I'll write him as a side story, still connected to the main storyline so that'd make him the same as Zeref, Mavis and August. Is that okay?**

* * *

 **So... How did you like it? Were you surprised? Did you guess right?**

 **As usual here's chap 17's sneak peek:**

 **'Evergreen did act kinda strange. She never spaces out. Never. "She was lost in her thoughts for a little while before we ended up arguing and Evergreen punched me." Kinana put out the dishes, grabbed my empty drink and started washing it. "What happened before she started spacing out?" I shrugged. "We were talking with Yajima, as men!" Kinana nodded. "What did you talk about exactly?" "Nothing special. Yajima just said we made a good couple." Kinana stopped what she was doing to stare into nothingness, thinking. I could still hear the ruckus my guildmates were doing while they were repairing the parts of the Guild Gildarts had permanently turned into rubble. Suddenly, Kinana exclaimed. "I think I know what the problem is!"-'**

 **Do YOU know what the problem is?!**

 **Yay! Finally some Elfgreen! About time, right?**

 **Wanna what happens next? Then follow the story and wait for chap 17!**

 **See ya!**

 ***scratching the back of my neck* I know... This is WAY early for me to have already published the chap but you see, I have to sell cookies to earn some money so the Latin and Greek students can go on trips and things like that. (I'm part of the tenth year Latin class even though I had planned on taking Greek but due to schedules issues, it wasn't possible so I had to change my option. Did something like that ever happen to you?) *scratching the back of my neck***


	17. Manly or unmanly? That is the question

**Hi guys!**

 **This week the chap's also early!**

 **Personally, I think I'll start publishing 'round noon today onwards but I still ain't so sure about it...**

 **Anyway, read on, enjoy and review!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FT.**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Manly or unmanly? That is the question...

 _Three days later, early afternoon, at the Guild_

 **No one's POV**

The mood was unusually over cheery at the Guild of the mages of Fairy Tail. Not that those mages were gloomy in general but they weren't this excited on a daily basis. They were so happy they didn't even cause any brawl and that was something. Only three days ago had they learn that their big family was going to welcome two future members. Mirajane had been shocked happy she fainted, soon followed by Erza Scarlet. However, in this happy time, there were two people who didn't join the celebration. The first being Elfman Strauss and the second his girlfriend Evergreen. The latter being furious at the clueless take over mage.

 **Elfman's POV**

I didn't understand. Only a week ago everything was fine and now Ever was so mad at me she couldn't stay in the same room unless I was a stone statue. I tried talking to her about whatever her problem was ' _like a man_ ' but Ever would glare at me before dashing out of sight. I tried to figure out what I had done wrong but nothing unmanly came to my mind. Seriously, what was wrong with that woman? She was acting everything but manly! A real man should confront his problems not run away from them! And one thing for sure, Evergreen was not the type of person to go easy on someone. Of course, I would know about her temper, we've been dating for more than two years! there was nothing I didn't know about that woman and yet, I couldn't figure out why she was avoiding me! I tried to talk about her teammates hoping they'd know but every time they'd shove me off and tell me they weren't going to intrude their team mate's private life. That was definitely not manly to refuse to help a manly man I tell you!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Kinana's voice calling me. "Elfman, shouldn't you be on a mission with Lisanna and Mirajane?" I looked up at the barmaid and yelled which took her by surprise. "My sisters are very manly! They will nail it!" Kinana chuckled and gave me a beer. ' _I didn't order anything, did I_?' Before Kinana could serve Cana another barrel of alcohol, I held her back. "I didn't order this Kinana." She smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "You're going to need it if you're going to tell me what's wrong with you." I puffed out my chest. after all, it wasn't manly to admit I was troubled. pride was the matter of a man's honor. "As a man, I feel totally fine. Otoko!" Kinana went to serve Cana and when she returned to me, I noticed her eyes were narrowed. "You are not a good liar Elfman. now, tell me what's wrong or I'll ask Erza to take it out of you." I shivered and gulped. _'Man, I don't want to get beaten to a pulp!_ ' "It's Evergreen." Kinana tilted her head sideways. "What about her?" I sighed. 'Where should I even start?'

I scratched my head, drank the beer before letting everything off my chest. "It's been nearly a week that Evergreen has been avoiding me. I tried to talk to her about it but she refuses to talk to me. I don't know what went wrong. For our last date a week ago I took her to 8-Island and we even had a nice chat with Yajima. I really don't know what went wrong! I don't even know when it went wrong! I am so unmanly!" Kinana kept quiet for a while, washing and drying the dishes before speaking up. "Did Evergreen act a little different when you left the restaurant?"

 **Flashback**

"Ever? Ever? EVERGREEN!" Evergreen snapped out of her thoughts and glared at me. "What?!" I pointed at her with my pointer finger. "I've been calling you for the past ten seconds." Her eyebrow twitched and she snapped. "Ten seconds?! What? Are you a child?" I frowned in confusion. "No! I'm a manly Otoko!" Evergreen clenched her jaw and punched me in the face, fuming. "Otoko this! Otoko that! can't you think of nothing else?!" With that, she left me stomping her feet as she took off.

 **End of Flashback**

Now that she mentioned it, Evergreen did act kinda strange. She never spaces out. **Never**. "She was lost in her thoughts for a little while before we ended up arguing and Evergreen punched me." Kinana put out the dishes, grabbed my empty drink and started washing it. "What happened before she started spacing out?" I shrugged. "We were talking with Yajima, as men!" Kinana nodded. "What did you talk about exactly?" "Nothing special. Yajima just said we made a good couple." Kinana stopped what she was doing to stare into nothingness, thinking. I could still hear the ruckus my guildmates were doing while they were repairing the parts of the Guild Gildarts had permanently turned into rubble.

Suddenly, Kinana exclaimed. "I think I know what the problem is!" I grabbed Kinana's shoulders in excitement. "You did?! you're very manly Kinana!" The bartender pulled away from my grip and shook her head. "Hai hai, Elfman. Now, tell me if I'm mistaken but you have been dating Evergreen for two years, correct?" I nodded. "Two manly years. How do you even know-" She cut me off. "Who do you think knows everything going on in the Guild?" I raised an eyebrow. "Mira-nee?" Kinana smirked. Now that's new. Kinana does not smirk. It looks creepy on her, as creepy as it looks on Nee-san or Lisanna. "Did Yajima mention anything about your relationship? Did he say anything about engagement or marriage?"

 **Flashback**

"How is my old friend Makarov doing?" I fist bumped the air. "The master is as healthy as he is manly!" Evergreen punched me on the head before yelling at me. "You don't need to be so loud you big oaf!" I frowned. "You're the one yelling, not me! That's not manly!" Evergreen glared at me. "I wasn't yelling!" I protested. "You still are!" Before Evergreen could reply, Yajima interrupted our argument by chuckling. "Ah- How I miss being young sometimes! So, tell me, when's the wedding? You are after all one of my best customers and I wouldn't want to miss it!" I nearly fainted with surprise. Evergreen asked taken aback. "Wedding? Why would we get married?" Yajima frowned. "Haven't you been together for a while now?" Then, I did something **very** unmanly, I blushed and stuttered an answer barely above a whisper. "Th-there's no n-need to rush things!" Yajima smiled. "You never know what will happen. Better make most of what you can do of the present before regretting it in the future." And it was with those words engraved in my head that Ever and I left 8-Island.

 **End of Flashback**

I mumbled under my breath with a blush creeping up on my face. "He did." Kinana grinned. "I knew it!" I tilted my head in confusion. "I don't see what's the connection with Evergreen unmanly avoiding me!" Kinana giggled. "Elfman, why didn't you ever propose to Evergreen? don't you love her?" I looked down at my feet in a very manly fashion before swallowing. "I-I do but-" I didn't need to look up at the bartender to know that she was starting to get mad. _'Having Maji Mirajane as a sister had its perks_.' Before Kinana could hit me with a frying pan 'which is better than a knife', I spread my arms in front of me to stop her. "I never had the courage to ask her be-because I was afraid Evergreen-"

Erza who I was sure hadn't been there before appeared next to me and lifted up my chin to her eyes. "You are afraid of making the most beautiful commitment in life and you call yourself a man?! **That** is not what a man is!" I looked away from Titania's cold glare in shame, guessing she must have heard the whole conversation after all. "I know I am being a coward but- Evergreen is so intimidating and-" Erza punched me while she greeted her teeth. ' _I am lucky she hasn't chopped me off yet! Everyone knows Erza has very strong sentiments about wearing the white dress._ ' "No buts! You will suck it up and find whatever trace of courage there is deep within you and ask her to marry you!" Erza kept rambling on marriage until her face turned as red as a tomato and she left reality for her own special dreamland in which Jellal was probably in.

Then, she collapsed and was dragged away of the Guild wearing a dreamy expression by Juvia and Wendy. I didn't realize how silent the Guild had turned Kinana tapped my shoulder and pointed at the far back corner of the Guild. As soon as I saw what Kinana wanted me to see, the colors drained of my face. Evergreen was standing with her teammates and the whole guild was unmanly looking back and forth between us. _'I'm done. They_ _ **all**_ _heard._ _ **She**_ _heard.'_ so, before I could properly think of a better option, I headed towards Evergreen and stopped standing one meter away from her. I then got down on my knees and searched my trousers' right pocket for the ring I had been carrying around with me for the past three months.

 **Flashback**

Evergreen and I had just parted ways after coming back to Magnolia the day after Lucy's award ceremony when I stopped at the showcase of Evergreen's favorite jewelry shop and decided to get her something. I entered the shop and was greeted by a very old saleswoman. As soon as she noticed my guild's emblem branded on, she flashed me a manly smile even though a couple of her teeth were missing. "I see you're a Fairy Tail mage! What did you come here for?" I smiled back at the elderly woman. "I wanted to get a manly present for my girlfriend." The grey-haired woman wiggled her eyebrows. ' _God, are all women like Mira-nee are what? That's not manly!_ ' "A girlfriend, huh? How long have you been with this girlfriend of yours?" I shrugged. "Two manly years!" The woman scrunched her nose. "Why aren't you married already? I'll tell you this kiddo: a woman who can cope with that annoying habit of yours to put manly in your every sentence is a keeper. Never let go of her, understand?" I nodded blushing furiously.

 **End of Flashback**

The ring wasn't there. _'Where is it? don't tell me I lost it! That is not manly! Not at all!'_ I went through my other trousers' pockets. I could feel my palm getting all sweaty as I started panicking and I can't tell how relieved I felt when I found the ring in my back pocket. I pulled it out, took Evergreen's hand who had turn to stone by now and cleared my throat. "Evergreen, I know it isn't very manly nor romantic to propose to you the way I am but- as a man, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my manly life with you. I know that I'm not the best boyfriend, that I can be manly annoying, that I always arrive late at our dates and that we're always arguing but- will you marry me?" Evergreen unfroze and did something I didn't expect in a thousand years, she cried in a very manly way before punching me.

I looked at her awestruck and smiled sadly. "Does that mean no?" Evergreen glared at me, lowered herself to my level, pulled on my shirt and kissed me. "Baka Otoko! You could have taken flowers or dressed up at the very least but no! You had to look through all the pockets making me wait! You know very well that I am **not** patient! What's more, you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday! You could have made an effort to dress up at the very least you big moron! And of all the places you could have proposed to me, you chose the Guild where everyone could have witnessed it! Aren't you familiar with the notion of privacy? Since when are you as big an idiot as Natsu?"

I heard Natsu protest from somewhere in my back. "Hey! that's not true Evergreen! Take that back or I'll-" Before the dragon slayer could finish, he was kicked in the nearest wall by his more or less official manly hissing girlfriend. "Read the atmosphere and shut up Baka!" I turned back to Evergreen and pulled her into a bear hug. "That meant yes, right?" Ever pulled away and gently hit my chest mumbling under her breath while blushing. "Of course that was a yes! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?" I scratched the back of my head innocently like a man. "Well, I've had the ring for the past three months but I couldn't gather my courage and ask you to marry me." Evergreen's eyebrow twitched as her mouth curled up in an evil way and she asked me in a fake honey sweet voice while removing her glasses slowly. "Three months you say?" _'Mavis, I'm SO unmanly screwed.'_

* * *

 **Big thanks to my Sanjin no Yuusha for reviewing still, JinxTitan for faving and to everyone in general for reading this story!**

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now folks!**

 **Here's chap 18's preview:**

 **'"A little while after you left, Elfman proposed to Evergreen. You should have seen it! It was super cute! He proposed right there in the back of the Guild." Kinana pointed at somewhere behind my shoulder but I was too shocked to react. Lisanna on the other squealed like a little girl with hearts in her eyes. "Elf-nichan is getting married! Finally, Elfgreen is happening! Oooh! I can already see ni-chan in a tuxedo! And Evergreen would look so beautiful in a wedding dress! Where do you think they'll be going for their honeymoon? And if they have kids, what would they look like? Nee, Mira-nee, what do you think?" I smiled dizzily at my sister and passed out like a starfish on the floor, my eyes spinning.-'**

 **So what do you think the Strauss sisters will think of their brother proposing to Evergreen while they WEREN'T there.**

 **Wanna find out? Add the story and wait until next week!**

 ***sighing* I managed to sell 27 packages of macarons and other stuff like that. Turns out swimming instructors have a sweet tooth. *sighing***


	18. RaijinshuStrauss?

**Hi guys!**

 **Sorry 'bout the delay!**

 **I was working on a cover for a fiction I'm writing.**

 **Anyway, here's the chap you waited for!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FT SO READ ON, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: I WILL NOT UPDATE NEXT WEDNESDAY BUT INSTEAD YOU WILL HAVE ONE CHAP ON THE 24TH AND ANOTHER ONE ON THE 25TH!**

 **PS: It is one chap I will divide in two as I planned it to be rather long.**

* * *

 **Albis kid + Pairings!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Raijinshu+Strauss= ?

 _Two days later, at Magnolia's train station_

 **No one's POV**

The two white-haired takeover mages had just returned to Magnolia after their mission and yawned while they made their way to their house, dragging their luggage. The mission they had taken had seemed easy enough at first but the Strauss sisters had to pull apart a network of organized bandits which took them longer than they had thought as they had trouble finding the one who pulled the strings to beat him to a pulp. After dropping their stuff at the house they shared with their brother, Mirajane and Lisanna went to the Guild for breakfast and possibly some juicy gossip. When they arrived, they immediately noticed the Guild was in an incredibly good mood, more than when Natsu and Lucy 'got together' and that was to say something. Curious, they went to the bar stool and asked their fellow bartender what had happened while they were gone.

 **Mirajane's POV**

Kinana smiled warmly as she served us our breakfast. "A little while after you left, Elfman proposed to Evergreen. You should have seen it! It was super cute! He proposed right there in the back of the Guild." Kinana pointed at somewhere behind my shoulder but I was too shocked to react. Lisanna on the other squealed like a little girl with hearts in her eyes. "Elf-ni-chan is getting married! Finally, Elfgreen is happening! Oooh! I can already see ni-chan in a tuxedo! And Evergreen would look so beautiful in a wedding dress! Where do you think they'll be going on their honeymoon? And if they have kids, what would they look like? Nee, Mira-nee, what do you think?" I smiled dizzily at my sister and passed out like a starfish on the floor, my eyes spinning.

When I came back to myself, I was laid on my side on a wooden bench with my head on Lisanna's lap. I slowly sat up which made my sister squeak in surprise. "Mo Mira-nee, next time don't scare me like that!" I paid no attention to Lisanna's complaint and said out loud everything that was going on in my mind. "Oh my dear god! there's so much to do! Lisanna, we'll split up the work, 'kay? I'll talk to the florist for flower arrangements, you'll have to take Elfman and Evergreen's measurements to get their clothes! Oh but there's also the baker we'll need AND the hairdresser! What else? Right! We'll have to send the invites to all of our friends! Oh no! They didn't say when the wedding will be! There are so many things that-" Lisanna cut in. "Mira-nee, calm down and breath."

I did as she told me and stopped my hyperventilating. Judging I was calm enough to talk to, Lisanna pointed out. "You know, they might want to organize the wedding on their own and in that case you're worrying about nothing." My face went slack. "Are you saying they might not want our help? There's no way that's happening! This is Elfman we're talking about, our brother! There is no way in Earthland that he will get married without us having a hand in organizing his wedding! That's a big no-no!" Just to prove my point, I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. Suddenly, it stroke me. "Lisanna, we didn't see Elfman proposing to Evergreen." Lisanna being the biggest Elfgreen fan out there paled. "That's right. He proposed to her in front of the WHOLE Guild while WE were on a mission. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded with an evil spark in my eyes. "My point exactly sister. Elfman is SO dead~"

The two of us left the Guild as if nothing happened with one thing in our mind, whacking our brother on the head for proposing to his girlfriend as soon as we caught sight of him. Knowing Elfman, if he wasn't at home, then he was without a doubt at Evergreen's. ' _How Elfman sneaks in Fairy Hills undetected is a mystery but he sure does go there a lot...'_ I was so absorbed in my own thoughts I didn't notice bumping into Wendy until I saw her sprawled out on the floor. I gasped and helped her up. "I'm sorry Wendy! I didn't mean to bump into you! Are you alright?" The young dragon slayer smiled at me. "I'm fine, don't worry Mira-san." Noticing where she had come from, Lisanna asked if Wendy had seen Elfman. A nod was all it took to get us sprint to Fairy Hills until we were stopped by a blushing Wendy. "Please Mira-san, don't go in there! They are- you know..."

Lisanna's face, as well as mine, turned to a very dark color of red. I stuttered. "They're- doing- God, I don't even want to think about it!" I hid my face in my hands out of embarrassment until I remembered Wendy was present. ' _Wait- isn't Wendy around thirteen or fourteen years old?'_ A dark aura wrapped around me as I thought of Wendy's innocent young dragon slayer's ears being corrupted. "Elfman and Evergreen are SO dead now." Lisanna looked at me quizzically until she caught on who exactly had told us what our brother had been up to and she too cracked her knuckles. "Poor Wendy. Being dragon slayer has its perks but sometimes advanced hearing is a curse."

My sister and I were still in our murderous trance when Carla and Happy popped out of nowhere and the latter grinned as he noticed us. "Mira, Lisanna, I recorded Elfman's proposal to Evergreen. Care to watch it?" Lisanna and I immediately squashed Happy in a bone-crushing hug and exclaimed in perfect sis synchronization. "Happy, you're our savior!" Said exceed brushed his whiskers proudly. "Of course I am! Will you give me some fish then?" Lisanna and I both chorused. "Of course we will!" Then, we decided it was time to let go of Happy as he started struggling to get his breathing straight. Happy turned to Carla and smiled brightly. "Carla, do you want to come?" The white exceed humphed and rose her head proudly before snapping coldly. "Why would I spend time with you? Wendy and I are going to Lamia Scale to visit Chelya."

With that retort, Carla flew away while Wendy did a small apologetic smile to Happy. My heart literally broke at the scene. ' _Can't Carla be at least a little more civil with Happy and drop that tsundere attitude? She likes him, he likes her. can't she do the math? They are supposed to end up together!_ ' I was snapped back of my thoughts when I realized Happy and Lisanna were already moving. After a little while of silent walking and Lisanna occasionally trying to cheer up Happy, I noticed we had arrived at Lucy's apartment. My sister voiced out my question. "Why did you take us to Lucy's apartment?" Happy smirked. "Natsu and Lucy left yesterday on a mission and naturally, as Natsu's best friend, I gave them some privacy so they won't be back for a couple of days. So, her apartment is free to use!"

I grinned at Happy and high-fived him. "Smooth job Happy!" The exceed chuckled. "No need to compliment me so much Mira-chan!" On that note, Happy took the key of Lucy's apartment from his sort of backpack and let us in. 'I _wonder how he got himself a key to Lucy's? Ooh! Maybe she gave a spare to Natsu! But- that would mean they're living together! Well, they already kind of were anyway but that makes it official! Natsu is living with Lucy! Kya! Seeing how fast things are going, they'll probably get married in a matter of weeks!'_ I hadn't noticed I had begun hyperventilating until Lisanna shook my shoulders quite violently, disapproval written on her face. "You were overthinking something again, weren't you?" I smiled innocently. "Sumanai, I can't help it Lisanna." My sister shook her head and guided me towards Lucy's sofa.

Happy activated the lacrima while Lisanna passed me the popcorn. _'Wait- when did she-_ ' "I got it while you were busy spacing out." I giggled. "So that's how it was..." Lisanna sighed. "Mo Mira-nee, sometimes you're really too much you know..." I smiled sheepishly. "I know." Happy chose that moment to join us and sit on my sister's lap. The three of us took turns eating popcorn and it was Lisanna's turn chewing when Evergreen suddenly punched our brother and she spat it all out. Happy and I laughed at that until she glared at us which made us fall quiet instantly. I then put some popcorn in my mouth while crying at the scene unfolding in front of my eyes, proud of my little brother's manly action as he would put it.

That was until Evergreen's eyebrow twitched and she hissed. "Three months you say?" I stared open-mouthed as I saw what happened next. Evergreen took off her glasses, slapped my brother thrice before turning him into stone and leaving the Guild, fuming. I stared as the vision lacrima ended and Lisanna and I shared the same awestruck glance. ' _How on Earthland could they be doing what they're doing right now after this? Seriously, Elfgreen's relationship was even more twisted and complicated than Natsu's and Lucy's and I am telling you Nalu took some time to be real_.' I suddenly noticed Lisanna had a bit of popcorn at the corner of her mouth and pointed out to her, effectively breaking the trance the both of us were in.

Lisanna, Happy and I then returned to the Guild. _'Kinana was very sweet but I bet even she could get angry if we didn't show up for our shift.'_ Kinana was, as expected, wiping the counter while the rest of our guildmates were having an animated brawl. Lisanna and I made our way to the bar and helped the purpled haired mage while questioning her about what the fight was this time. Kinana smiled. "Same old, same old. It started as to know who was the most handsome between Wakao and Makaba and ended up in a general mutiny because they found it fun to express their feelings through their fists." Lisanna then inquired about how Kinana's moving out of Fairy Hills was going on. I listened to their conversation while keeping a watch on the fight, ready to intervene if it got too intense in case Erza would come here.

It is then that I saw them entering, holding hands and bickering like a married couple which I guess was going to be literally true soon enough. I grabbed the closest silverware which turned out to be two sharp knives and threw them, purposely grazing through their hair and missing their skin by an inch. Lisanna looked up from what she was doing and turned to where I was glaring. She then literally turned all cat-woman and sprinted towards Elfman and Evergreen, claws sharp. I followed my sister's example and walked towards the couple instead of running at their throat like Lisanna did. As Lisanna's was going to strike and I was going to allow Sitri to take over me, we were both stopped by members of the Raijinshu tribe.

I watched as Lisanna was being held back by both Freed and Bixlox, each of them taking one of her arm captives. I then proceeded to glare at a towering and bored Laxus. The latter simply sighed and stated in a monotone voice. "Taking out Sitri only to scold your brother is a bit extreme." I narrowed my eyes at the dragon slayer. "Let go of me Laxus." Laxus shook his head. "Not until you've calmed down and don't plan on ripping your brother to pieces." I screeched. "I wasn't going to hurt him!" Laxus rose an eyebrow at me. "Really? Then, what were you going to turn into Sitri for?" I opened my mouth to retort but closed it when I realized he was right. Laxus then released me and rested his arm on my head. ' _Curse him being so tall!'_ I glared up at him. "I'm not an armrest Laxus."

Laxus ruffled my hair. "You are. Now, do you think we should help Bixlow with you sister." I looked back at Lisanna and noticed she was still in a ranting struggle. Freed had left to do Mavis knows what while Bixlow was left alone restraining my sister by locking her arms behind her back and yelling at Freed to 'get his ass back here'. I noticed the proximity between my sis and the member of the raijinshu unit member and internally squealed. ' _They're so cute! Now, that I think about it, they'd look good together! I totally have to set them up!_ ' Of course, someone had to ruin the moment and to no one's surprise, it was Elfman. "Get your hands off my sister!" Bixlox snorted. "I'm holding her back so she doesn't kill you. Do you really want me to free her?"

Elfman's face lit up in understanding and made a thumbs up. "Helping out a nakama is very manly!" As expected, Evergreen smacked my brother on the back of his head hissing. "Do you ever stop saying that manly catchphrase of yours?" Elfman turned his attention to his fiancée. "Didn't you say you liked my manliness?" Evergreen glared. "That's beside the point!" And then they continued their bickering while Lisanna, Bixlow, and I looked at them blushing. What Evergreen said could be interpreted both ways and seeing where they were before coming to the Guild… Well- let's say it was very hard to know of which she was talking about but in any case, as Elfman's sister I didn't really fancy figuring it out.

Suddenly, Laxus blurted something that caused me to start giggling madly. "Why are all of you blushing?" Thinking it was a joke, I patted him on the shoulder. "You could be a very good comedian Laxus." Laxus frowned. "That wasn't a joke." I looked up at him taken aback. "You of all people didn't get it?" The dragon slayer shook his head causing me to internally face-palm. "Elfman and Evergreen had been doing funny business earlier at Evergreen's place if you know what I mean and then they said: 'Didn't you say you liked my manliness?' 'That's beside the point!'. Do you get it now?" Laxus nodded, his cheeks slightly pink before frowning again. "Of all people? Care to explain what you meant?"

I sweat dropped, looked down and mumbled. "I heard you were affected by Larcade's magic during the Alvarez war." I didn't need to look up at him to know Laxus had turned a very bright shade of red. "W-weren't you?" I shook my head. "No." We stayed silent for a while before finally daring to look at each other and turning away immediately in embarrassment. Once again, silence settled until I couldn't bare it any longer and gathered my courage to whisper. "This is getting weird." Laxus mumbled. "No kidding." I looked up to find him gazing at the floor which caused me to laugh. Laxus frowned at me. "What's so funny?" I calmed down and smiled. "You." Laxus pointed at himself incredulously. "Me?" I poked at his chest and giggled. "Yes, you. Seeing the mighty Laxus Dreyar getting embarrassed is very cute." "Cute." He repeated coldly. I laughed which made him growl at me. "Shut up." I grinned. "Of course, my Kawai Ryu! (*cute dragon*)

* * *

 **As usual, I'd like to thank my Sanjin no Yuusha. You guys are the best!**

 **Also, I'd like to thank Guest, whoever you are (for reviewing) and cureheart1023 for adding to your fav and following the story.**

* * *

 **So, how did you like it?**

 **Anyway, I know I usually put a sneak but my next chaps aren't prewritten yet so there isn't any this time!**

 **All I can tell you guys is that it will be about Xmas.**

 **I hope you'll forgive me ;)**

 ***rolling my eyes* While in French, my friend and I were talking about whatever came to our mind and I just had that amazing sentence that flew out of my mouth: 'The best answer is not to have any.' Just wanted to share it with ya :)! *rolling my eyes***


	19. Xmas party 1

**Hey guys!**

 **MERRY XMAS!**

 **This is my first time doing an entire chap in an omniscient POV so luckily it'll turn out alright.**

 **I hope you'll like the chap!**

 **Sorry 'bout the delay but I wasn't able to finish the chap in time as I've been having a writer's block and that added to Xmas preparations...**

 **Anyway, I'll try updating the next chapter in the next few days as you can guess I haven't written it yet.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Albis kid (Ends today!) + pairings?**

* * *

Chapter 19: Xmas party, part 1/2

 _8 days time skip: Xmas Eve, at night_

 **No one's POV**

Snowflakes were falling on the merchant town like a whirlwind, twirling and drowning the streets in thick white snow, trapping the inhabitants inside their houses. However, on this particular night, no one really minded. After all, it was Christmas Eve and every single soul out there was somewhere in town, celebrating with friends around a warm and yummy dinner. Magnolia's mage guild was without a doubt, the loudest and merriest party in the next few miles or so. At a mere ten feet distance, we could already hear the ruckus of tables and chairs breaking as well as an uncontrollable fit of giggling. Of course, that was expected from the rowdiest guild in Fiore and the townspeople knew to keep away from their annual parties or as the mages put it: their annual gathering.

In truth, it was an excuse like any other to party, have fun and fight each other. It became a routine for Fairy Tail mages to enjoy themselves while they could after the war with the Alvarez as they were all more or less affected by the deaths of those who didn't make it through. Not that they didn't use to party before that. Among those deaths, there was Fairy Tail's first master's but to the Guild's ignorance, Mavis was at peace and having fun just like they were. Right now, she was currently watching all of her children from the bar's stool, smiling to herself while having her son on her lap and being held by her boyfriend/partner/love of her life/Ansekram knows what tightly.

From a stranger's point of view, it would have looked like the mages were fighting each other to the death in an everlasting battle, throwing punches here and there, slamming each other's face into walls, destroying the newly renovated building itself and yelling at each other to the point where their eardrums would bleed. The Fairy Tail mages would pass for powerful savages to the point such strength would be considered unreal. In other words, they definitely did not look like the guild who defeated Acnologia which was the greatest and nicest guild a fine mage could find in all Ishgar.

However, despite most members partaking in a pointless and childish squabble, the other Fairy Tail mages were either drinking at the bar like this was some daily occurrence (which it kind of was), sweatdropping at their nakama's behavior while depressing at the mere thought of fixing the Guild or watching their comrades from as far as they could, wishing the distance they had put between their crazy members would be enough to guarantee them some safety. Seemingly, It was not hard to guess as to who was doing what and where but we should probably point it out just to be safe.

Among those fighting their comrades and cracking a couple of ribs along the way, just for fun, there was most evidently Fairy Tail's Salamander and Ice Devil Slayer at the very center of the commotion. The two kept throwing punches and tripping each other, wanting nothing more than to use their powers on each other. Unfortunately, a certain redhead forbade them to use their magic inside the Guild as they would turn into rubble in two seconds and their quarrels were now limited to mere punches, not that those weren't destructive as well. One punch from either of them would send any of their guildmates to sleep at the very least and according to the strength of the hit, they could even die.

Each of the slayer's girlfriend was watching them fight over a silly reason such as to who came in the Guild first, who was the strongest between the two or like always, no real reason at all for the umpteenth time. What could be observed though was the very different reaction of each of those stubborn mages. On one hand, there was Juvia with hearts in her eyes and a tissue in her hand, sniffing at Gray's passionate fight, cheering him on like a cheerleader would. On the other hand was Lucy who stole a few glances in her dragon's direction here and there while keeping company to her best friend Levy whose own dragon had barely entered the other two slayers' 'discussion'.

Lucy sighed again at her unofficial boyfriend. 'Some things will never change. After all, Natsu is still Natsu.' The blonde was snapped out of her thoughts quite literally by a grinning Levy. "What were you thinking about Lu-chan?" The celestial mage blushed slightly which didn't go unnoticed by the soon mother to be. "Daydreaming about Natsu again, huh?" Lucy's blush turned an ever deeper shade of red while she shamefully hung her head and stuttered as best as she could. "I-I was n-not." Levy giggled, mischief written all over her face and called out loud enough for the barmaid to hear. "Mira, Lucy here wants to join the drinking contest!"

Lucy paled. "Levy-chan, what are you doing? You know very well who are competing in that. There is no way I can beat Cana or Bacchus!" The blue haired mage nudged her friend in the ribs. "You don't have to win Lu-chan. Just have fun! It's Christmas Eve after all! What's most, someone's got to drink my share while I can not." Lucy nodded, now convinced by her friend's motive. "You're right." Levy gently pushed her friend towards the bar, motioning her to get settled. Lucy did so despite having to be sandwiched between Cana and her favorite drinking buddy: Bacchus.

[Some of you might have thought Bacchus would have returned to his own Guild by now, after being beaten to a pulp by Guildarts which would totally make sense. However, as Xmas was nearing, I think Bacchus would have preferred celebrating with the one person who could handle his drinking. Aka Cana. As he also needed to rest after cracking most of his ribs, he wasn't able to travel straight away so he ultimately decided to return to Quatro Cerberus after Xmas. Now, you might wonder about Cana and Gildarts reaction towards that... Coming up RIGHT NOW!]

The three mages waited at the bar for another five minutes and when it was decided that the only one competing would be the three of them, they started chugging barrels or in Lucy's case, barely sipping a half filled glass. Cana pointed in Bacchus' direction, hiccoughing. "You- you are n- not going to w- win this ti- time Bacc- cchus..." Said man rose an eyebrow, his cheeks tinted pink. "Is that another challenge Nee-chan?" Cana smirked and answered in an annoying sing-song voice. "We're alr- ready compet- ting Baka~" Bacchus laughed and rose his chop for a toast. "Let's drink to another of my victories then!" Cana rolled her eyes. "In your dreams baka!"

After the two drunkards exchange, Lucy quite worried about the drunk mage's well being for hitting on Gildarts' daughter searched the Guild for said man and found him flirting with one of the newest Fairy Tail members. Lucy mentally slapped herself and kept on drinking her glass, thinking back on what happened the morning after Gildarts' slight anger issue which took down half of the Guild. Once sober, Cana had been so pissed about her father butting in her contest with the S rank mage and ruining her chances of finding out whether or not she would have beaten him Lucy still shivered thinking about it. Clearly, the girl needed to set her priorities straight. Making out with a stranger while being half naked was definitely not something someone should do in public.

What was unknown to the blonde was that the slayers were having a similar drinking contest in the back of the Guild to prove who among the three was the strongest. Again, not really a surprise. Unlike the female members of their team, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu were able to drink more than a mere sip before getting drunk. In all, it took them half an hour of some loud 'kampai' and a lot of punching each other's shoulders until to begin showing signs of the alcohol's influence. Gajeel was the first one to withdraw and immediately returned to Levy's side when he quit, scooping her into his arms and sitting her on his lap.

They were still cuddling when Gray and Natsu finally gave up, not that they did it voluntarily as it definitely wasn't either of their choices. Both slayers only had the misfortune of having their both very drunk girlfriends joining them at some point, Juvia crying on Gray's shoulder keeping him from focusing on Natsu and Lucy poking Natsu's cheeks every five seconds purring 'Natsu~" in his ear. Both slayers being tipsy lost their will to fight as fast it came to solely concentrate on the girls in their arms. Gray kept whispering sweet words of comfort in Juvia's ear, effectively stopping her sobs by saying out loud what he really felt for her.

"Juvia, you came so suddenly in my life, just like snowfall in the summer which is rather ironic when you think about it since you're a water mage, I'm an ice mage and we met in July. At first, you were so clingy and annoying I despised you for it. You were always following me wherever I went, whether I wanted you to or not. However, at some point, I guess your presence kind of grew on me and despite how I acted, I took some comfort in your presence. You saved my life so many times and yet I never repaid your kindness and kept being as cold as usual. It is only when Lyon came into the picture I realized my feeling for you were more than just of a comrade. I was jealous. So jealous, you have no idea."

"Then, when the guild disbanded, you followed me and kept me company when I most desperately needed someone only for me to leave you behind again. You have no idea how much I regretted letting you go, I hurt you so much and yet you kept by side until the end. You even sacrificed your own life for mine when we were pitted against each other during the Alvarez war. Now, you have a permanent scar that constantly reminds me how much of a failure I was not strong enough to protect you. The darkness came when you left and it made me realize that I needed you much more than I would have liked to admit it. I took your love for granted and I regret how little I have done for , you deserve so much better than me but I won't bare seeing you with anyone else. I am so selfish that way but I can't lose anyone else, especially not you."

"I was orphaned thrice. The first time when Deliora attacked my village, the second when Ul died protecting me and the third when my father died once more. I completely lost it when I thought I had also lost you and ended up fighting against my own nakama, my best friend. I have never been with words and believe me if I hadn't drunk so much, I probably wouldn't have been able to express myself so much but I mean every word. Juvia, I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you marry me?"Juvia eagerly nodded with tears of joy in her eyes while Gray slipped the ring on her finger.

The Guild erupted in cheers, claps and whistles. The fiances stayed on their spot on the bench and slipped off into sleep in each other's warm embrace, all of the exterior world fading into the background. From the bar stool where the Raijinshu and Strauss were gathered, a sharp and irritated voice rang out. "Why couldn't you have said something like that baka otoko? That was so romantic next to what you did!" Evergreen drank down her whole chop and kept on glaring at the imposing man on her right who was sweating at an alarming rate.

Much to Elfman's relief, his younger sister, Lisanna, saw something that made her mouth hang open in surprise and pointed it out to us. "Look at what Natsu and Lucy are doing!" all six head turned to what the white-haired mage had looked at and all had their bulging out of their sockets. On a bench, in the back of the guild, Lucy was straddling Natsu's lap while he locked his arms around her waist in a tight lock, both of them kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Mirajane nearly fainted at the sight and if it wasn't for Laxus' dragon slayer's senses, she would have been sprawled out on the floor, again.

After Mirajane regained her mind, she softly giggled. "At the rate, they're going, they'll end up doing the dirty." Wendy who wasn't very far from the bar clearly heard what the take over said and turned beet red. The young girl went to grab some orange juice at the bar to clear off her mind but as she took the first sip, she realized it wasn't orange juice at all. She started coughing as her vision turned blurry, everything around her spinning like crazy and tried to make her way to the infirmary to lay down a bit only to get knocked out by a random punch. Erza noticed and went all berzerk on the rest of her guildmates, even those who hadn't done anything.

Romeo sweatdropped at the sight, shaking his head in disbelief. He dragged the indigo haired girl to a quieter corner of the guild while waiting for hurricane Titania to calm down. Obviously, Erza had also taken a swing at a sake bottle and after she was done beating up her guildmates, she made them play pony with her. To an outsider, this was funny to watch, however, as a fairy tail mage, having a drunk Titania was the cruelest form of torture there was.

Suddenly, the doors of the guild were blown open and in came seven hooded figures. The first one with pink hair made a wild dash to Gray and Juvia squealing when she noticed the engagement ring. No need to say who she was... The second walked most casually to the bar avoiding every single punch and kicks the Fairy Tail mages were throwing at each other before stopping in front of a purple-haired bartender. Among the remaining five, one stayed frozen at the door watching Erza throwing a tantrum just like a child would while his teammates snickered behind his back and went to join in the fun of the party.

Jellal stood at the entrance staring at a Santa Erza trying his best to hide his upcoming blush and preventing himself to have a nosebleed. He had always been very sensitive to the redhead but it was seriously getting harder and harder to keep away from her, especially when she looked so cute. Unknown to him and the rest of the party-ers, a certain platinum blond barefoot girl was watching the whole scene, a plan forming in her crafty mind. Mavis stood up from her seat and made her way towards Jellal and with all the power she could muster, Fairy Tail's first master pushed him unto Erza, making him fall on top of her in a very awkward position.

* * *

 **Thanks to my Sanjin no Yuusha, as usual, and to Kevin Boisjoly for reviewing!**

 **Also, a big shout out to sorrellkaren, Mishy1824, Igneel777, DashiePokestar and MelinaRedfox328 my newest followers: Arigato gozaimasu!**

* * *

 **So, how did you think the chap was?**

 **I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Until then, have nice holidays guys!**

 **PS: I used some lyrics from a KPOP song for Gray's speech called 'My precious love' by Twice 'cause I thought it was very fitting. If you like KPOP, ya might as well check out the group. They're good.**

 ***smiling* Y'know, this morning I was telling my dad while listening to the radio how much a shame it was that we didn't have the Amir's CD as he was one of our favs and guess what I got as a Xmas present! *smiling***


	20. Xmas party 2

**Hohio mina-san!**

 **Here's the long-awaited chap!**

 **Can ya believe it's already the 20th?**

 **I hardly do...**

 **Anyway, I DO NOT OWN FT.**

 **Read on, enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: I opened a poll for the Gajevy twins names! Go vote for the kids' names on my profile! The vote will end when the twins will be born so there's plenty time left.**

* * *

 _PS: I started writing a Jackal x OC story after Oceangirl07's request. Of course, my main story's still on and it won't get in the way of my writing as FFAE is my main priority. If you want to understand better how the dead spying on the living works, go check it out. I'll_ explain _it there. Just thought you should know. The updates will be random._

* * *

Chapter 20: Xmas party 2/2

 _Same time, same place_

 **No one's POV**

Fairy Tail's first master went into an uncontrolled fit of giggling as the whole guild turned silent, watching the two mages on the floor as if a bomb might tick off any minute, momentarily sobering up Titania. The fact that Jellal had landed face first in between of Erza's voluptuous front wasn't helping Mavis to retrieve her composure. To make the matter worse, Jellal's once contained nosebleed was no longer restrained and blood was gushing out in streams on the red-haired mage's torso just like a water lock had been opened above her. At least, the blood on her bare skin matched her outfit, deep blush and scarlet hair. Though, it wasn't such a good thing for poor old Jellal as Erza's appearance only worsened his nosebleed.

With the most humongous amount of willpower he ever called upon, Jellal elegantly stumbled away from Erza only to fall hard on his face after tripping over his own feet. The silence stretched for a few seconds until the whole guild erupted into laughter and Jellal hid his burning face in his hands in embarrassment, pretending to be knocked out. Unfortunately for him, that is the moment Erza chose to unfreeze and alcohol caught up with her. She staggered as she approached Jellal and stood upon him shaking as if she was riding a surfboard on a restless ocean.

She tapped her feet in annoyance effectively bruising a few spots on Jellal's back while barking out orders at him, arms crossed over her chest. "Listen to me when I talk to you Siegrain! Do you hear me You are my servant and will act as such! Now, hurry up and carry me to the bar! I want strawberry cake!" Jellal sweatdropped and did as he was told, guessing by what he had witnessed earlier when he had first arrived at the guild that it was safer to do whatever Erza might ask of him while she's drunk than to try and reason with her.

Jellal swallowed the lump in his throat as well as the little bit of pride he had left and proceeded to the bar on all four with Erza sitting on his back, legs circling his waist and squeezing the air out of his lungs. As he passed the many tables, he caught the few snickers of his teammates and the many pitying glances from the Fairy Tail mages who, unlike his own Guild members, had noticed Erza's vicious grip on him. Jellal shook his head as he silently cursed whoever had let Erza go anywhere near a drink. Fairy Tail female mages surely were cursed as a mere drop of alcohol was quite enough to drive them mad or so Jellal thought anyway…

Once they finally arrived, Jellal tried to gently take Erza off of his back but she wouldn't hear any of it."Mystogan! Quit squirming and serve your master obediently like you should or I'll have you whipped." Jellal gulped at the threat, knowing that in this drunken state, there was nothing Titania wouldn't dare doing and kept impossibly still. Apparently pleased, Erza patted his head, though it felt more like she was punching him, a wide grin on her face and drool at the corner of her lips as she stared at the cake Mirajane had just given her. Erza wasted no time as to give in to her heart's desire and shoved a good mouthful of cake in her mouth.

In the meantime, Kinana was swiping glasses, her back to the counter, quietly humming to herself. Is it necessary to point out she hasn't noticed Erik's presence because she hasn't. As she was about to clean another glass, she felt someone's cold breath blow past her ear and squeaked in surprise, letting go of what she had in her hands. Luckily, Erik's dragon slayer reflexes kicked in and the maroon-haired caught the glass before it shattered on the wooden floor which would have added to Makarov's bill for reparations.

Once Erik safely placed the glass on the counter, he circled his arms around his girlfriend's waist and whispered in her ear. "Did I scare you Serpentine?" Kinana put her hand against her heart in an attempt to calm its hammering in her chest and pursed her lips. "Please stop sneaking on me like that, Erik." Said mage chuckled and kissed her temple. "Are you sure? I thought that sneakiness was the snake's most prized art..." The purple haired laughed. "Did you hit her head on your mission? It's not like you to make jokes..."

The poison dragon said nothing and merely sighed in content. Kinana shook her head, smiling and decided it was about time she brought up their living arrangements. "By the way, while you were gone I went to visit a couple of apartments and I decided to rent one. It's on the shore of Lake Sciliora. You should come take a look and see if you're-" Erik cut her off. "I already told you that I'd be fine with whatever you'd choose Serpentine so there's no need to worry." Kinana smiled and started enquiring about how her dragon's mission had gone.

During that whole time, Sorano/Angel was snickering while watching both Jellal and Erza and Erik and Kinana, thinking about how much she'd get to tease her teammates with once they'd return to the inn. Richard true to himself was watching everyone like a hawk spluttering some nonsense like 'Ai wa subarashi, desune? (Love is magnificent, isn't it?)' while Macbeth/Midnight was sitting on a table, avoiding flying projectiles, sleeping peacefully and Sawyer/Racer joined in the drinking contest with Cana and Bacchus to be utterly defeated after five cups.

At the bar, Cana was giggling furiously at Sawyer's form on the floor, imitating with utmost precision the rug lying by her door in Fairy Hills. Unfortunately, her fun was stopped quite abruptly by someone slamming his fist on the counter, cracking the wood and spilling her barrels of booze. An irk mark made its way to the brunette and intensified when she realized her old man was the one to ruin her fun, again. Due to the alcohol, Cana squinted her eyes at the brightness of the room and glared at her father in such a harsh way the bravest of men would have shivered.

The chocolate haired mage rose from her seat and grabbed her father by the collar. "Listen to me ji-san, you will not interrupt me! Not again! I will win this round!" Gildarts frowned and clenched his jaw as the Cerberus mage snickered. "I will not allow you to go anywhere that man! Do you hear me Cana?!" With that Cana punched her father under the jaw and sent him flying into a bench, splitting it in half and knocking him out. Bacchus whistled-hiccuped while watching the scene unfold. "Phew, nee-chan, you're a violent woman!"

The corners of the chocolate haired mage twitched into a devil smirk. "Ya better watch out 'cause this nee-chan is going to beat you up like the puppy you are!" Bacchus rose a challenging eyebrow. "Really? I think this is the third time you're saying that and you still haven't been able to drink me under the table." Cana scoffed. "Nonsense. The first time, you were sober while I was not and the second-" The mage blushed furiously as she remembered how and why her challenge had ended. Bacchus noticed and punched her arm in a teasing matter. "Now, now, don't act as if this was your first kiss nee-chan!"

What the S ranked mage didn't expect however was for his statement to be one hundred percent accurate. Cana's blush reached an even darker shade of red as she choked on her drink. Surprised, Bacchus' eyes widened to saucers as he pointed at her in disbelief. "Oh, my Ishgar! Nee-chan's never had a boyfriend!" Cana clenched her fists and barked. "I did have a boyfriend, you baka!" Cana hit his shoulder as she went past him to drink her depression in the infirmary where she knew she'd be alone.

However, Cana had to change her plans because the second she stepped in her hideout, she caught Natsu and Lucy making out on one of the beds. Before either of the lovebirds could detect her presence, Cana quickly shut the door and ran in the opposite direction snickering. ' _Lucy's so asking me to tease her for the next decade!'_ As her first spot was 'taken', Cana decided on going to the basement and perhaps play some pool while taking a swing of beer.

Unfortunately, once again, Cana was countered and ran into another pair of mages kissing each other's faces off. Only this time, it was Elfman and Evergreen. ' _I wonder when that happened? Weren't they arguing a few minutes ago? Never mind. That's Elfman and Evergreen for you.'_ The brown haired mage sighed and reluctantly returned to her seat after having all of her hideouts used for other 'purposes' with her head hanging low in shame secretly hoping Bacchus was out cold not wanting to face him after what happened.

Alas, luck wasn't on Cana's side tonight as she returned to the bar to find Bacchus still drinking and Erza pursing her lips at Jellal, waiting for a kiss. The brown haired mage shook her head in exhaustion and quietly regained her seat at the bar and served herself to some wine. After three major gulps, Cana risked herself a glimpse on her right and found a pair of ruby orbs staring right back at her. On instinct, Cana turned her head away and groaned when she got a whiplash, cursing the man sitting next to her in a rather- colorful language.

The target of those unflattering words guffawed at his drinking buddy's unease. "Nee-chan, you're a really funny woman!" Cana scrunched up her nose in anger before muttering. "Just stop it, I'm not in the mood." Bacchus swung his arm over her shoulders only to have her shrug him off. He chuckled. "Seriously nee-chan, you have to stop sulking! This is Christmas! We're here to party!" As if on cue, a dozen 'ayes' rang through the guild hall along with some muffled 'kampai' and of course, someone being sent to the nearest wall. In this case, it was Max.

Cana cracked a smile which didn't go unnoticed by the tipsy mage sitting next to her. "Y'know nee-chan, though you're very attractive when you're furious, you look better when embarrassed or smiling." Cana blushed ever so slightly and hit Bacchus on the back of the head. "Stop saying bullshit and start drinking already! We're not over, you idiot!" Bacchus smirked. "I see you've set your priorities straight nee-chan. Your spirit is wild! I like it!" Just as he finished he drunk down an entire barrel and rose a challenging eyebrow at the Card mage. Not one to decline a challenge, Cana smirked back as she grabbed the closest barrel.

Meanwhile, Erza and Jellal hadn't moved from their position, not one bit. The scarlet-haired mage's lips were still puckered up, anticipating a smooch from her blue-haired prince charming. You might wonder what Jellal was doing while Erza was 'waiting' for him… Well, the dude completely froze. Even his nosebleed and blush momentarily paused. Like heck?! Luckily for Erza and unfortunately or not for Jellal, after a while, Titania lost her cool and her eyes snapped back open. Did I mention she had closed her eyes? Well, yeah she did. Believe it or not but Erza's a romantic at heart.

Erza frowned and as she was still under the effect of alcohol, literally ordered Jellal to 'get done with it'. Jellal gulped and eyed the exits from the corner of his eyes. Erza far from having lost her ability to think caught his idea and got slightly pissed off. "Jellal, look at me." Reluctantly, the master of Crime Sorciere turned back his gaze on Erza and what a sight it was. Titania's hair was floating around her like wildfire and her entire body was wrapped in a purplish aura and that wasn't even the scariest part. Her eyes were so hard, a single glare of hers would have cut through the resolve of any sane person and probably also said person's bladder.

Jellal shivered at Erza's terrifying form while all the Fairy Tail mages sweatdropped and Crime Sorciere's members giggled like high school girls, all except for Macbeth who as usual was sleeping. Erza crawled towards Jellal, literally speaking until she was on his lap. Titania grabbed the 'unfortunate' soul's collar and hissed. "If you don't want to die Sieghart, kiss me. Now." Jellal opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air, having no idea on what to do. 'Kissing Erza whether she's drunk or not is the only thing I want to avoid. I don't want to hurt her more than I already have.'

What the pair was oblivious to was that quite a frustrated Mavis was standing over them, hovering them like a guardian angel or in this case a tempting demon. The blonde huffed in annoyance and ended up shoving them in each other's faces, effectively sealing the mages' lips together, having lost her patience. Mavis grinned when Jellal's face turned so red, one wouldn't guess he had a tattoo on his right eye nor would be able to tell the outskirts of his face next to Erza's scarlet hair.

Once they had smashed lips, all of Jellal's restraint and principles faded away and he most gladly returned Erza's kiss. Some 'finally' and 'kampai' could be heard in the background but at the moment, Jellal didn't give a damn about the rest of the world. He was only aware of the girl he had in his arms right now. The one woman that put him back on the path of light. The one woman who believed in him more than he could in himself. The one woman he loved to the point he wanted to die whenever he pushed her away. The one woman he wanted and could not have.

In the meantime, little Asuka was playing darts with her parents, hitting the bull's eye each and every time. She stopped after a while and went to the bar and ask a juice from Mira, giving her parents a little alone time. You'd think she'd be shocked by seeing Jellal and Erza sucking each other's faces at her feet or Bacchus and Cana doing pretty much the same on her left, obviously drunk but, no. Little Asuka was quite used to Fairy Tail members partying, drinking, fighting or kissing and at this point, nothing could surprise her.

The witty seven years old had even been able to tell which members of the guild liked whom and crafty as she was, Asuka even played the baby girl card to put them together. Was her comment about Natsu and Lucy acting like her parents a coincidence? Of course not. Her keen and young eyes saw a lot more than grown-ups did and what they did see in common wasn't as accurate as Asuka's. Right now, what she did see was how well Bacchus and Cana were together and how Jellal and Erza were meant to be.

Little Asuka was not an idiot. She understood that relationships were complicated. Per example, Cana and Bacchus were drinking adversaries and the Card mage wasn't what someone would call a romantic. Cana was a very stubborn mage and Asuka saw how this would make it harder for her to swallow down her pride and stop using the excuse of a challenge to spend time with Bacchus. The issue was even greater regarding Jellal and Erza. From what she'd heard, Jellal used to be possessed and did some very bad things and once he regained his mind, he could hardly live with himself anymore.

The brown haired girl sighed. ' _This is not going to be easy but First master Mavis did say that sometimes a little push is all someone would need to overcome any obstacles.'_ Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to platinum blond hair and emerald green eyes. "I hope I can count on you Little Asuka." The seven years old girl flashed a dazzling smile. "Of course First Master! I will, always!" Mavis patted the girl's hair, smiling. "Thank you Asuka-chan." The blonde's form started shimmering and before it could completely disappear, Fairy Tail's founder waved at the young girl and put her pointer finger to her lips in an 'shh' sign. "This'll be our secret Little Asuka." With that Mavis winked and vanished into thin air, regaining the dimension in which she was solely a spectator.

* * *

 **Big thanks to lovestorylover2000, MissLadyVampire, MasterGildarts and SSTrans for the reviews!**

 **Also, small shout out for Katestarlight25 for faving the story!**

* * *

 **I do not know if next chap will be out on the 31st so I might as well say it now.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Here's chap 21's sneak peek that will once again be an omniscient POV (gomen mina-san):**

 **'The train station was bustling with people, exceeds, mages, merchants, even thugs. It was New Year's Eve after all and for Fairy Tail that meant another party. However, this time, the mages were not staying at their guild like they used to. No. this year, all mages in Fiore were invited at Crocus capital by Queen Hisui to strengthen the bonds between the many many guilds, the allied kingdoms and the neighboring empires and hopefully, Fairy Tail won't cause too much of a ruckus.'**

 **So what d'ya think? Will Fairy Tail behave for the first time in history or will they cause quite the political issue?**

 **Wanna find out? Follow the story and wait for the next chap that'll be out in the days to come.**

 **Hopefully, I'll get it done for New Year's Eve.**


	21. Year 794

**Hiya guys! I'm back!**

 **As I said last time, I wasn't sure if I'd finish for the 31st but now it's finished so yeah-**

 **BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Anyway, this is the longest chap I've ever published so I hope you enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FT.**

* * *

 **WARNING: Read all the A/N and don't skip them. This time they're really REALLY important guys! This is THE most important chap so make sure you read EVERYTHING!**

* * *

 **Go vote for the Gajevy twins' names! The poll's on my profile!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Year 794

 _New Year's Eve, Magnolia's train station, early afternoon_

 **No one's POV**

The train station was bustling with people, exceeds, mages, merchants, even thugs. It was New Year's Eve after all and for Fairy Tail that meant another party. However, this time, the mages were not staying at their guild like they used to. No. this year, all mages in Fiore were invited at Crocus capital by Queen Hisui to strengthen the bonds between the many many guilds, the allied kingdoms, and the neighboring empires and hopefully, Fairy Tail won't cause too much of a ruckus.

That brings us back to the present which is about fifty mages waiting for their high-speed train to get to Crocus. Really, it was a wonder all of them added to the travelers could even stand on the platform but never mind that. After waiting for roughly ten minutes, the train arrived and the mages jumped in. For good measures, the dragon slayers asked Titania to knock them out which she gladly did at least until it was Wendy's turn. Not having the heart to hit the blue haired mage, Erza had to use a more imaginative way to get Wendy in a comatose state. **Cough** , lemons, **cough**.

The ride to the capital didn't last long and before they even knew it, the Fairy Tail mages had arrived at Crocus. They took no time to admire the city's decorations and entertainments though some mages (aka The Salamander) were more reluctant than others to leave the town's busy and lively streets to head to the palace where their presence was awaited. After all, the mages weren't what we would call early. In truth, they were the only ones Queen Hisui was still waiting for but what of it? Heroes are always fashionably late!

When the latecomers finally graced the court with their presence, they were met with a sight they definitely weren't ready for. More than hundreds of smartly dressed people were invited and the Fairy Tail mages definitely didn't look like they belonged to that crowd in their casual and practical outfits. There were so many people in the ballroom, it wouldn't be surprising a thousand people were there because it looked the part. Not quite sure of what to do, the mages stood at the entrance, frozen. At least, that is until a doorman announced their arrival and that was their cue to unfreeze. What was expected to happen, happened. All-Hell-Broke-Loose.

It was graceful, in a weird way. Really. The way the fifty guild members dispatched themselves in the sea of people. It almost looked rehearsed. Almost. Some mages went to greet Queen Hisui like Makarov who had to apologize for the guild's tardiness, Laxus seeing he was the Master-to-be and Lucy who was a good friend of her majesty and of course, a fellow Celestial Mage. Others ignored the guest completely and went straight for the tasty looking buffets. Among those were most obviously Natsu and Happy Dragneel as well as a very much pregnant Levy. Finally, the remaining members who were actually the majority of Fairy Tail mages went to engage conversations with mages of other guilds.

However, the harmony was short-lived as Natsu caught a glimpse of Invel, now Prime Minister of the Alvarez Empire (or what's left of it anyway) and launched one of his famous fire attack at him. The former Winter General took no time canceling the Fire Dragon slayer's magic with his own. All of the guests watched the fight either in awe (from the Fiore's mages part) or in stupor (from all the guests from foreign nations), not daring to move a muscle. However, the fight didn't go on much longer as Queen Hisui had them pulled apart. "Natsu-san, we are no longer at war with the Alvarez Empire. Please refrain from attacking our guest."

Natsu did as he was ordered, for once in his life and just sent a glare to his former enemy. "I still don't like you, teme." With that, the pink haired returned to the banquet or at least he thought he did. A sudden sound of knuckles being cracked stopped him in his track and as he turned around in slow motion, he couldn't help but waver a little as he faced his blond unofficial girlfriend. "H-hey Lucy, what's up-p?" The celestial mage narrowed her eyes at her partner and put a finger to his chest. "Natsu, what did I tell you yesterday?" Said mage shivered. "To behave." The blonde tapped her foot impatiently. "What else?"

The Dragon slayer guessing where this was going searched for a way out of an argument with Lucy. When his eyes spotted a blue exceed attempting to more or less flirt with his eternal crush, a light bulb lit up in his head. "Happy, how about we try those fishes?" The exceed's ears perked up at the mention of his weak point and as he was about to agree until he spared a glance at who was standing behind Natsu, looking all but pleased with being ignored. Happy sweatdropped and pointed at the blonde. "You better face her now or it'll guess worse."

Much reluctantly, the fire dragon slayer turned around and gulped once his gaze settled on a royally pissed Lucy. "You haven't been listening at all to what I said yesterday, have you?!" Knowing better than to defend himself, Natsu hung his head low wishing for time to go by faster and trying to the best of his abilities to block out his partner's rant. After a good ten minutes, Lucy still hadn't finished listing all the things he had done wrong and the consequences they would have had on Fiore. At that point, the fire mage lost his cool. 'Enough is enough.'

Natsu growled which made most of the guests tremble. "I'm sorry okay now just shud'up Lucy!" An irk mark appeared on Lucy's forehead as she put her hands on her hips, looking more pissed than she already was. "What did you say?!" Natsu met the celestial's furious gaze, sulking. "I said I was sorry." For a split-second, Lucy's anger faltered. 'He looks like a child. So cut- What am I doing? I'm supposed to be angry at him!' Lucy was about to start another round of scolding when Natsu clearly being annoyed of having to stay away from the buffet for so long grabbed her by the collar and sealed their lips together.

The guests who had previously been watching them like someone would a hockey game turned away or at least, those who had the smallest ounce of decency did. Most obviously, that meant all the mages kept staring at them like hawks except for those who were too focused on their drinking **cough** Bacchus and Cana **cough** or too busy staring at someone else **cough** Jellal stalking Erza and Lyon stalking Meredy **cough**. Neither Mirajane, Happy or Jason (who attended the party as a representative of the Weekly Sorcerer) missed on that opportunity to take a few shots with their camera.

They turned away at the same time Natsu and Lucy were no longer stuck to each other like glue, obviously not wanting to get yelled at by a certain embarrassed blonde. And Mavis, embarrassed she was indeed. Her face was so red it was clearly worse than Erza's hair and that's saying something. Lucy grabbed Natsu's jacket and hid her face in his chest, blushing madly. "You're being a cheat Natsu." The dragon slayer retorted. "I was not. You called this upon yourself Luce." "Still- that was embarrassing..." If not for his dragon slayer's senses, Natsu wouldn't even have heard her mumbled answer. He grinned. "It's a good thing I know how to shut you up now."

The blonde felt her temper rise at the comment but didn't act on it. 'I don't want Natsu to do something rash again.' instead, she shyly took a peek above her pink haired 'boyfriend's' shoulder and let out a relieved sigh when she realized no one was looking at them- anymore. The celestial relaxed and proceeded to glare at the fire dragon slayer. "Don't do that again." Natsu rose an eyebrow and smirked. "And what if I do?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him in a 'don't-mess-with-me' look but Natsu took no notice of it and leaned down towards her.

However, before anything could happen, the blonde kicked him into the nearest wall with her most typical move, the 'Lucy Kick'. The pink haired groaned as he sat up. "What was that for?" His 'girlfriend' shot him a burning glare that clearly answered him seeing he made no sign to question her. The blonde huffed in annoyance and eventually helped the dragon slayer up, staying by his side while he returned his attention at the food to stop him from doing something stupid or at least that was what her excuse was. In truth, Lucy just 'liked' being with Natsu though she'd never admit it.

As Natsu was going to shove a takoyaki down his throat, the sudden appearance of two suspicious people standing behind him made his reflexes kick in. Natsu punched whoever the first one was, not liking one bit people sneaking up on him. ' _Well, that is unless it was Lucy but then again, he was always aware of her presence so-_ ' Talking about Lucy, his senses told him that she had also turned around for the same reason as he did. When his attention finally snapped back to whoever he had punched, Natsu noticed he had been blocked by a slightly taller boy with silver spiky hair with a sword strapped to his back. Natsu frowned. ' _Do I know that guy?'_

His question was soon answered when Lucy's face showed the biggest smile he'd ever seen as she smothered the silver hair dude's companion. "Elie-san, it's been so long!" Said woman smiled back. "It has, hasn't it Lucy?" The dragon slayer retreated his arm and took a look at the silver-haired swordsman's face. ' _I'm ready to bet my scarf I have seen him before..._ ' "I see you haven't changed at all Aitsu no yatsu (hothead)." Natsu tilted his head on the side in anime fashion. "Dare da omae (who're you)?" The visitors from Song continent sweatdropped while a certain celestial mage acquired quite the irk mark while approaching the clueless pink haired mage.

 **[For those who guessed right, congrats! For those who didn't well Elie and her silver-haired companion 'Haru' are from RAVE MASTER, Mashima's other manga. There has been an OVA with FT if you're interested… Anyway, I thought about it and thought along the lines 'why not?' so here there are. PS: There is a reason for which I included those characters in the story. You'll find more about it at the end of the chap and in the A/N at the bottom.]**

Then, Lucy punched him, again. "We met them on a mission two years ago, Natsu no Baka!" Said mage frowned, deep in thoughts. Suddenly, his face lit up and he clapped his hands together in realization. "You're that kimpatsu yaro (silver 'bastard/dude/guy')." Fuming, Lucy hit him on the head for the umpteenth time. "Be polite." Natsu nodded, shivering. "Lucy's so scary." From somewhere in the crowd, the four heroes could hear an 'aye sir' which only worsened Lucy's mood. "Cut me some slack or else I swear I will kick you out of my apartment." Natsu gulped as he got up, laughing nervously. "Hehe. Sorry, Luce." The blonde glared at him but said no more.

Noticing the sour mood, Elie decided to change the subject. She got a hold of Haru's arm and smiled. "Haru and I got married and we have a baby son!" Both Fairy Tail mages had quite the reaction to that piece of information though they took it very differently. On one hand, there was the clueless dragon slayer whose jaw had fallen to the ground while his eyes had left their sockets, pointing at the married couple in disbelief. "NANI?! (What?!)" On the other, Lucy was jumping up and down excitedly with a smile was so wide we could have feared for the skin on her face to tear apart. "How old is he?"

While the young mother talked about her son, Levin, who she had left in the care of Haru's sister, the other members of team Natsu (Erza, Wendy, Gray) plus Juvia were reunited with the three other foreigners from Song continent. They shared stories about what happened to them in the past two years and Mavis, Julia, Let and Musica were in for a real treat when they heard about full-fledged dragons, undead curse stricken thirteen years old and psychotic immortal teen whose goal was to reboot history and fortunately, the question of Natsu or any of the First generation of Dragon slayers' age wasn't brought up. Heck, they didn't even know what Magic or Lacrima was!

What none of them knew was that a former criminal whose name was Jellal Fernadez was watching them with furrowed eyebrows, clearly wondering how Erza knew of those foreign and strange people. Well, of course, the members of Crime Sorciere did notice their Master's behavior but said nothing about it, deciding to leave him be for once. It was New Year's Eve, after all. However, they weren't the only ones to notice. A certain little girl with braided brown hair and a cowboy's hat was looking at Jellal, smiling. The youngster hadn't forgotten the secret mission Master Mavis had trusted upon her and despite being very young, Asuka already had that strong will and determination that characterized Fairy Tail mages.

Once she made sure her parents were busy talking with some people from Alvarez whom they had apparently known before emigrating to Ishgar, Asuka headed to the stalking mage. Seeing how absorbed by his own thoughts Jellal was, he only noticed the little girl's presence when she tugged on his sleeve. Crime Sorciere's master looked down at the little girl and smiled. "What is it? Aren't your parents Fairy Tail mages? Do you need help finding them?" Asuka frowned and puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "I'm seven you know. I'm too old for the baby treatment." Jellal chuckled and nodded. This might have come as a surprise but he was usually good with children or at least until he realized they were a bit too observant to his taste. "Why do you keep staring at Erza-nee-chan?"

Jellal coughed in surprise and grasped his cool back before anyone could notice his predicament. "What did you say?" Asuka giggled and poked at the tall mage's leg. "You are too obvious mister-san." Jellal sweatdropped at the little girl's comment but stayed silent until he remembered how this situation even started. "What do you want?" The little girl made him sigh to give her his ear and after hesitating for a good minute, he agreed. "Erza-nee-chan loves you. You love her. Then, why won't you say it?" Jellal shook his head smiling, having no idea that Asuka was playing with him. "It's complicated. You will understand when you're older."

The seven years old tilted her head on the side. "Really? But I already understand everything and yet I can't see why you're doing this." Jellal rose an eyebrow. "What am I doing?" Asuka stared at him in the eye with her violet orbs. Never before had she looked more like her sniper parents than now with her eyes locked on her target. "You don't think you are worthy of being with Erza because you have done really bad things in the past. You know she loves you and you also love her but you feel guilty whenever you look at her. You see your mistakes when you look in her eyes because she knows what you did and loves you despite that but you have yet to forgive yourself. You are running away from the truth. You're afraid. You're afraid that if you spend too much time with Erza you'll come to believe you're someone good."

Jellal stared at the child with wide eyes. "How can you know that?" Asuka smiled. "I can see it in your eyes. I saw how you looked at Erza. You're a very sad person Mister-san and no one is allowed to be sad today. It will be New Year soon and I think it is about time you take new resolutions." With that, the little girl suddenly caught a hold of Jellal's sleeve and tugged him towards his beloved. Too dazed to react, Jellal was only aware of the child's plan when it was literally thrown into his face. Thrown was quite the word as Jellal tackled Erza Scarlet to the ground but most evidently Asuka wasn't the one to push him, a grinning Mavis did. Smiling from ear to ear, Asuka crouched next to the two mages. "Don't run."

Jellal looked down at a blushing Erza while having an eternal struggle with himself.

Beginning of Jellal's inner argument with himself

' **Kiss her!'** " _Don't do that mistake! Do you want to succumb to your feelings now and cry later?_ " **'There is no need to cry if we stop avoiding Erza.** ' " _We will not!_ " " **Why is that?** " ' _We do not deserve her. We killed Simon!_ ' " **Don't remind me. I know what we did but you do realize that we were being manipulated and that we'd never hurt our friend.** " 'I do but we did it no less. _'_ " **And what if we did? We weren't ourselves and currently, we're the only ones who haven't forgiven ourselves for it. Simon's sister forgave us. Erza forgave us. The fucking Queen forgave us. Isn't royal absolution not enough?** " ' _I don't care if the Queen has decided to look past that. I can't._ ' " **Well, it's about time we try. What is there to life if we keep acting like this?** " ' _..._ ' " **You know very well that Erza suffers because of what we did and what we still do. If not for us, but for Erza, don't you think she deserves being happy after all this time?** " ' _Of course, she does but we do not deserve that!_ ' " **So what? You want to deny Erza's happiness because you can't bare us being happy? You've got to choose. Either everyone's unhappy, either everyone isn't.** "

End of Jellal's inner argument with himself

Having finally settled his issues with himself, Jellal did the boldest thing he could ever dream of. He kissed Erza, right there, on the ground, in front of who knows how many guests, including a snoopy reporter and a gossip lover, takeover mage. If that wasn't courageous, then I truly wonder what is. For a moment, the entire room was silent but after the necessary time for the information to sink in, there was a thundering wake of claps and wolf whistles. You'd never have thought all the guilds would ever agree on something but apparently, they voted 'yes' for Jerza to the unanimity.

From somewhere in the crowd, Meredy was clapping the loudest, already planning on asking Maji Mirajane for pictures of this memorable scene. Strangely, her mind worked in a similar way to the take over mages. Really, she should have been born a Strauss because Meredy has been (with Ultear when she was still here) the biggest Jerza fan out there. As she looked at Jellal who she considered as her foster brother, stars filled her eyes. It seemed as though her wish of Jellal moving on with his own life instead of being stuck in the past had finally come true. At that moment, she couldn't stop a stray tear from running down her cheek as never before had she wished Ultear would be with her to see this.

Though she was quite surprised when the tear never reached her chin. Meredy turned her head towards whoever had swiped away her tear and was even more shocked when she recognized Lamia Scales' ice mage. "Sorry but uh, what are you doing?" Lyon blushed and got down on his knees, taking Meredy's hand in his. "Since the first time I laid eyes on you two years ago, I fell in love with you. Will you please go out with me?" Meredy blinked several times but it appeared she hadn't dreamed. If only to confirm her thoughts, she could hear Richard giggling something along the lines how love had finally come for her and how magnificent it was. Still, Meredy was completely out of it and her answer reflected all too much. "Huh? Sorry- Nanni?!"

Gray heard Meredy's voice and turned to see what it was and as soon as he did, he spat what he was drinking on the person closest to him and in this case, it was Música. Said man got angry and punched Gray in the jaw. However, Gray did not react. He simply kept staring at what was going on in front of him in disbelief. Out of curiosity, every head snapped to what had the ice mage in such a state and the Song men laughed at the scene. Musica poked at Gray teasingly. "What, do ya know them?" Gray finally came back to normal and made a dash to Lyon before sending him into a wall. Musica turned to his companions and chuckled. "Fiore has got lots of fun people. First the pink haired and his girlfriend, then Sieghart's doppelganger and now lovesick Popsicle."

A fight soon started between the two ice mages and it took both Meredy and Juvia to step in and stop them though, the pink haired girl still kept her distance from the white-haired man. He was creeping her out a little confessing out of the blue barely knowing her if at all. Really, she didn't even know if he knew her name but from what she could see whether he did or not wouldn't influence his mind. Meredy tried to go back to her teammates to hide from the ice mage while he was bickering with Gray however after a couple of minutes, Lyon took notice of her disappearance and went to search for her. So, no such luck apparently.

Other people seem to share Meredy's distraught, aka Laxus Dreyar. Did someone ever try restraining a tipsy Mirajane from grabbing people she thought suited each other and shove them in each other's faces? Well, that was not an easy task. After catching Mirajane five times, Laxus lost his patience and decided to hold on the white-haired mage, literally speaking. Let me tell you this: restraining a squirming she-devil was anything but pleasant but of course, as future master of the Fairy Tail guild, Laxus ought to keep its members together in any circumstance, even when it came to a beautiful girl who made kissy faces to try and get out from his iron grip.

Finally, midnight came and so did a New Year. Year 794. Queen Hisui stepped unto her balcony to make her speech. "We're all from different nations. We all have different cultures and different beliefs. But we all have one thing in common. The will to live, to move forward and I, as Queen of this country will help my nation do that. For a realm to prosper, there must be peace and so, this is why so many of you are here today. People say that we only make peace with our enemies, not our friends. I say we make peace with ourselves first. Now, let me all ask you, your highnesses, lords and lady, mages and warriors, will you follow me into a new era. An era of peace and prosperity?"

Claps and cheers erupted from the crowd, effectively answering Queen Hisui's question. The green haired royal sighed in relief, happy that her words had had their effect. She returned to the other rulers and Guild masters' side, smiling at the mages clinking glasses. Hisui was smiling still when the mages started fussing over who had spat on who or spilled the glass on somebody's shirt or even who had dared to look at someone funny. In merely two minutes, a brawl lead by the crazy mages of Fairy Tail had started. Drinks were smashed, chairs went flying, food was thrown, magic was wielded; the mages went all out. Hisui had envisioned this happening and asked for magic barriers to be prepared, she was happy they ended being useful after all. Really, the Queen was surprised this didn't even happen sooner but shrugged smiling while all those beside her sweatdropped.

However, what no one knew was that among the nobles present, there was one who didn't have the slightest interest in making peace with Fiore kingdom. The only reason he came for was to evaluate the country's military power and just how stable the young Queen's rule was, not that she was very much younger than him. He was quite surprised to see how well Hisui was doing and thought to himself that it only complicated his plans of invading Fiore further. He had hoped for the war and the change in leadership, Fiore would be weakened but he thought wrong. The young man knew a nation with a ruler in which both the common people and nobles believed in was one that could not be overthrown by any other way than blood. The noble already planned to take the throne for himself in his own nation and apparently, now he also had to plan to wage war with this peaceful but strong nation in addition to all of the neighboring countries. _'I must make my moves carefully from now on if I am to rule on all of Ishgar.'_

* * *

 **Kay so I've got loads to say so let's begin:**

 ***The chap was supposed to be out earlier but fanfiction crashed and I had to restart it.**

 ***I know A/N are bothersome but please read them otherwise you might miss important pieces of info. From now on I will put WARNING when there's an announcement so y'know when the A/N are important.**

 ***This is not a crossover between FT and Rave. However, Rave characters will pop up from time to time but they're only here coz then I don't have to create so many OCs (believe me things will start movin' and I'll need OCs) and they will be very useful for the story as you'll figure it out later on.**

 ***I was havin' a writer's block coz I didn't really know where this story was going but now that I've thought about it, I do. So, things will get movin' and I won't solely focus on relationships between characters in the future.**

 ***I introduced the story's villain and that character will be the BIG bad guy to defeat for the next gen of FT mages so ya'll have to read between the lines to connect the dots coz that guy will be starting trouble though not straight away.**

 ***I will probably correct my first chaps and perhaps will I even modify them a little if I think they need some fixing so you have been warned.**

 ***You voted for the remaining pairings and as the chap wasn't ready yesterday, the results are here now:**

 **-Rowen (9)**

 **-Bixanna (5)**

 **-Rogura (4)**

 **-Lories (3)**

 **-Max and his Broom (2): whether it's a joke or not, I'm totally going to do that. How? I've got no clue but I will.**

 **-Cappy (1)**

 **-FreedxRufus [Rufeed?] (1)**

 **-MacbethxSorano [Soracbeth?] (1)**

 **-BrandishxDimaria [Dimandish?] (1)**

 **The ships which were bested (sorry guys): WendyxRomeoxChelia (1), WendyxChelia (1), RoguexMinerva (3), MilianaxKagura (1).**

* * *

 **Big thanks to my Sanjin no Yuusha for reviewing as always and toshiro and sakura 4 ever for adding it to your fav!**


	22. Weddings Bells

**Hi guys, sashiburi!**

 **(I have no idea on how it's actually written)**

 **Before I begin, I want to tell you how sorry I am about not updating for such a long time.**

 **It won't happen again (at least not yet as I have already written chap 23).**

 **The Gajevy twins poll will come to an end shortly (before chap 25) so think of voting now.**

 **Here are two links (1st on Fanfiction, 2nd on Quotev):**

 **u/9628114/Snowdrop-Nightingale#**

 **quiz/10432844/Gajevy-twins-names**

 **Also, I will restart updating the other fic that directly comes from this one; Explosions Are Heavenly (JackalxOC) which explains what happens when an FT character dies.**

 **I started revising the chapters up till chap 4 and the proofread version is now available on AO3 (and Quotev and Wattpad).**

 **Anyway, I don't own FT so do read and enjoy this chap!**

 **PS: Author-chan likes comments ;)**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Days had gone by after Queen Hisui's New Year party and while most Guilds returned to their quieter routine, Fairy Tail seemed to do the exact opposite. For once, Natsu Dragneel, aka the Guild's knucklehead wasn't the investigator. Our fire dragon slayer had finally convinced his partners to go on a mission in the north of Fiore and team Natsu (plus Juvia) had departed for at least a week, leaving Magnolia Town in peace or so had the inhabitants thought. Well, let's just say people might have forgotten that more than one demon lived in Fairy Tail's halls and Maji Mirajane was without a doubt bringing hell upon this earth...

 _At the Guild, January 10th's Eve X794_

 **Lisanna's POV**

In one word, these past few days have been insane. Ever since Mira-nee discovered that not only our brother Elfman was getting married to Evergreen but Gray and Juvia were as well, her excitement had known no bound and she was more often than not bouncing around the Guild like an overpowered battery. I have to admit it was quite refreshing to see Mirajane like this as she usually managed to keep herself tamed and composed, the contrary was rare and most fun to watch. However, I didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to have my sister run wild this time as her craziest idea of late was to throw a double wedding by the time Team Natsu would return.

Not that I disliked the idea myself but shouldn't the bride and groom be the ones to decide what to do with their weddings? There is no doubt in my mind that whatever my sister had in mind would be amazing as she's the one who knows best what everyone likes or hates. Mirajane could become a party planner that's for sure but a wedding is something a lot more intimate and sacred! Then again, we are Fairy Tail mages after all so there is already no concept of intimacy and secrets within our Guild Halls. We are all family and even though I know Evergreen and Gray wouldn't be too happy with a surprise wedding, they would brush it off and celebrate in the end!

* * *

Don't think I didn't try to convince Mira-nee out of her crazy project though! I did, for several days but- when Maji Mirajane wants something- she gets it and no one can stand in her way. So, thinking it best to work with her and not against her, I helped my sister convince our Guild members to help us even if they didn't really need much convincing in the first place. Really, would you believe me if I said that when I came to fairy Hills to talk about the wedding to Laki she didn't ask me a single thing before saying she was in? Well, she did as surprising as it sounds but then again, all Fairy Tail members have always been a tiny bit insane.

However, we had a slight problem... How do you organize a wedding when you don't have a date set? Apparently, that wasn't much of a problem for my sister as she sent out invitations to all the Guilds with whom we had bonded during the war, telling them to come on the tenth of January and keeping it from the Master who definitely didn't need to worry over her schemes. Makarov learned of it eventually when the replies were delivered while Mirajane was out in town and fainted at the realization Fairy Tail was throwing yet another party (which indirectly meant fights would break out and furniture would be broken). I can't blame the Eight Master, havoc appears to follow Fairy Tail like the plague...

* * *

As usual, Master Makarov didn't get mad at our stepping out of the boundaries and only encouraged us further. Although I am pleased we were allowed to do as we wished, I don't think Mirajane needed any further indications to run wild and when I say wild- I mean it. Even the members of Quatro Cerberus wouldn't believe how out of hand my sister was. It is a miracle that we weren't found out considering how obvious Mira-nee was being though I guess it was mainly due to the Raijinshu distracting their teammate while I spent some quality time with my older brother.

Truth to be told, I wished I could have helped Mirajane with the preparations because Elfman was a bit overbearing at times, to put it mildly, and while I do love my brother, he acts more like an overprotective mother hen than anything else. Really, I wonder if Elf-ni-san will ever get past the fact both Mira and I are grown up women who can take care of themselves without the help of their brother. Even though I haven't started dating yet, I can't help but wonder what will happen when I do. I think Elfman will either get a heart attack or enter a frenzy and possibly scare my nonexistent boyfriend to the death.

* * *

I didn't give it much thought before but now that my brother was about to get married, it kind of made me think of the future and there is no doubt in my mind that I want to get married one day. It has been my dream ever since I was young after all and despite not having any romantic feelings for Natsu, I still yearn for my prince charming to sweep me off my feet. It is quite cheesy, there's no denying it but that's what I have always wanted. I want to have a family and live happily ever after, just like in the fairytales I used to read many years ago.

Honestly, it was a bit depressing to see all of my friends settling down while it's been my wish to live my one true love ever since I was a child and I have yet to find it. Although I guess I am not the only one in this situation. Mira-nee hasn't had any love interest ever since my 'death' and that remains true to this day. Laki, Reedus, Vejeetor, Warren, and Max haven't either, though I wouldn't be surprised if Max ended up with a broomstick. He seems to attract them like a magnet! There are other cases that are slightly different like Natsu and Lucy or Erza and Jellal.

No matter how much time has gone by since I have known the Fire Dragon Slayer, he has remained as dense and thick as- actually, there is nothing to compare him with. He's just **THAT** thick. I envy the bond Natsu has with Lucy. I really do. They have been through so much together! I doubt there is anything left for them to discover about each other and yet, their relationship has barely changed. Jellal and Erza are another deal altogether as Crime Sorciere's Master used to be controlled by an evil force beyond him and never forgave himself for it. Personally, I wouldn't know what to do in his shoes and I'm always straightforward with what I want or think. It is **that** much of a dilemma.

* * *

Anyway, the Big Day is tomorrow and that is the main reason for my lying awake on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything was ready and going as planned or at least that's what Mira-nee told me and while I am excited to attend to my brother's wedding, I can't help feeling anxious. Team Natsu hasn't returned and it would be quite an awkward Double wedding if one couple wasn't present. It doesn't worry Mira-nee though so I guess she must have taken precautions and by that I mean she must have asked some Guildmates to abduct the team if they had the misfortune to miss the wedding. I was really serious when I said my nee-san gets what she wants.

* * *

Finally, after tossing in my covers for the umpteenth time, I decided I rather take a walk outside to clear my head. Grabbing my coat, I tiptoed quietly out of my room, wearing nothing more than my nightgown and slippers. Once I gently slid the door shut behind me, I allowed myself to take a deep breath and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Bickslow leaning on the wall behind me. Scowling, I put my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here Bickslow?" The member of the Raijinshu guffawed and stuck out his tongue out of habit. "I couldn't sleep, babbies! It's funny considering I am not the one getting married but I am the witness after all so- no pressure, right?"

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You're Evergreen's witness?" Bickslow cackled once more. "Dead straight I am! What, did ya think she'd be bestie with Freed,babbies?" Just as he said it, my mind tried to picture the scene and well- I don't know how the two of them could interact… Freed is obviously more elegant than most of his kinsmen but I wouldn't see him go shopping with Evergreen anytime soon as she's a lot pickier and extravagant. If they'd go shopping I'm sure Evergreen would end up getting Freed to carry her bags and the rune mage would grumble about how time-consuming shopping is and how he wants to be reunited with Laxus. I think that is how it'd play out but then again- why would they even go shopping together, to begin with?

* * *

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bickslow quite literally swept me off my feet. Out of surprise, I let out the most earsplitting screech and was almost instantly silenced by a large hand. "Ya shouldn't get lost in your thoughts like that Lisanna, babbies! What if it wasn't me but a creepy old pervert, huh?" Craning my neck to look up into his shielded eyes, I crossed my arms over my chest, making my boobs pop out a little bit. "You know Bickslow, you shouldn't think so little of you. You're not that old or are you Jiji?"

The Black magic mage stared at my chest a little longer than necessary _'which I didn't miss by the way_ ' before laughing hysterically. ' _Talk about a delayed reaction… Even Natsu's not that obvious.'_ "I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted, babbies!" I tilted my head ever so slightly. "I don't know if you're pretending to be stupid or if you are." Bickslow guffawed once more. ' _I don't know how he can laugh so much. Doesn't his throat ache after a while?'_ "You've got spunk Lisanna, I like that, babbies!" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You do realize that sounded like a pickup line, right?"

For the umpteenth time, the Raijinshu member cackled. "You're way too young for me,babbies!" It is only then that the realization hit me; I have no idea on how old that guy is! "How old are you exactly?" Bickslow blinked or at least I think he did because he took a couple of seconds to stare at my face before answering. "Twenty-five and proud to be,babbies! Why'd ya ask?" A blush started making its way on my cheeks and I was forever grateful for the sudden breeze that rose from the north and helped te color dissipate. Sadly, the keen-eyed mage had already noticed my embarrassment and decided to push me for an answer although what he got wasn't what he expected.

* * *

"I thought you were thirty!" The truth was out before I could help it and there was no need for me to look at him to know that Bickslow had dropped his head in depression. _'If the waves of gloom weren't any indication, the deadly sharp silence surely was.'_ Feeling awfully guilty, I turned around to make amends but it was too late- Bickslow had already disappeared under the covers of the night. Not feeling like waiting outside anymore, I quickly regained the warmth of the house I shared with my siblings and buried myself under my blankets. It is quite ironic that I went on a stroll to free my mind of concerns and returned even more troubled than before but at least there was one good thing that came out of it; I was exhausted and didn't have to wait long for sleep to get to me.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I didn't feel any better. Actually, I felt worse. Care to know why? Well, let's say that sleeping for six hours isn't what I would call a good night rest. Of course, it wasn't my idea to be up and kicking at five seeing I was sleeping soundly snuggled in my cover until Mirajane came and snatched them away from me. Why may you ask? It was the Big Day so obviously it wasn't the time for me to sleep in and despite Mira-nee having a soft spot for me as her imoto, she still dragged me to the Guild to start setting up the tables for the reception while she did a last minute checkup. The only thing that comforted me was that I wasn't the only one who was forcefully awoken as I worked side by side with a half-asleep Kinana.

Now that I think about it, it is rather unusual for the purple haired mage to appear tired in the morning seeing on most days, she's the one to take the first shift at the Guild. With the best smirk I could muster in my sleep-deprived state, I elbowed Kinana in ribs causing her to jump. "You look tired Kina but I recall you getting home early yesterday… Did you and your boyfriend-y'know..." Just to emphasize my point, I wiggled my eyebrows. What I wasn't expecting was for the mage to turn into a beet red stuttering mess. "Wwhatarre you inssinuating?!" That is when it dawned on me that I probably shouldn't have ventured in those seas as it looked like my joke wasn't a joke after all. It wasn't very surprising as they were living together but now that I knew, I felt SO embarrassed! If there was a god out there, then he or she must be playing tricks on me 'cause there's no way I can mess up this much in less than 24 hours.

* * *

As the air between us was getting too awkward for me, I decided to redirect the conversation somewhere else. "Say Kina, what do you do when you make Erik upset?" My distraction appeared to work seeing the purple haired mage returned to her usual skin tone and stopped stammering. "I wouldn't know. Erik and I have never gotten into a fight." I had to blink several times to let the info reach my brain and when it did, I couldn't help but pull an anime shocked face. "Never?"' Kinana nodded. "Never. I don't know what's bothering you but you can tell me if you want or-" I immediately pushed her on. "Or what?"The purple-haired mage let her sentence hanging a little while longer before smiling. "ask Natsu. He makes Lucy upset all the time though I'm not sure whether he is aware of it at times."

I shook my head energetically. "No way I'm asking him for help! He's my friend, true but he's also the biggest moron **ever** so he can't help me." Kinana tilted her head to the side as she started setting the silverware on the tables. "What did you do?' I grabbed the plates on the counter and set them where Kinana had already put the forks, knives, and spoons. "I kinda vexed Bickslow yesterday when I said I thought he was thirty when in truth he's in his mid-twenties." The purple haired mage giggled as she set up the last fork and started placing the glasses. "Don't people say women are the ones sensitive about their age?" I nodded in agreement. "It seems quite cliché now."

Around ten minutes later, Kinana and I had successfully set up the tables and only had to handle the decorations Jet and Droy were supposed to deliver. While we waited both swinging our feet on the barstool, my friend suddenly spoke up. "You said Bickslow didn't take it well when you thought he was thirty. I think I may know why." Snapping my head towards the purple haired mage, I listened while she tried to make some sense of Bickslow's behavior. "If there hadn't been that incident on Tenroujima, he really would have been thirty-two. However, you gave him five more years than he really was so in truth you were telling him he was thirty-seven and that must have been harsh for him to swallow. Everyone would react that way."

* * *

Before I could give what Kinana just told me much thought, the two members of the Shadow Gear team barged in, panting heavily with boxes at their feet. Taking it as my cue to snap out of my daydream, I quickly put back myself together to focus on my current task: decorate my brother and friends' wedding reception. All in all, the hours quickly melted together and before I could fully grasp what was happening, I was going down the aisle with Laki and Kinana behind Evergreen as one of her bridesmaids.

* * *

The ceremony was- peculiar to say the least. As it was a double wedding, the vows were made simultaneously and Elfman might or might not have slipt and said Gray's name instead of Evergreen's, however crazy that sounds. Let's say both Juvia and Evergreen weren't happy about it while Gray the ice mage literally got chills. If it weren't for Natsu's sudden intervention, this incident could have turned into a full-fledged fight though I don't think what he said was appropriate for a wedding: "Hurry up so we can eat already!" I will probably have to bring him some ice after both Erza and Lucy turned on him, beating him to a pulp.

For a reason I know not, Lucy's celestial spirits decided to invite themselves which added to the raging chaos. Between Aquarius glaring at every single female eying Scorpio (while congratulating Juvia), Loki's incessant flirting and Virgo asking for punishment dressed as a bridesmaid (which I don't know where she got the dress from). Luckily, the other spirits were much calmer otherwise this could have escalated to a big problem. Mirajane actually fainted when she saw them, realizing we didn't have enough plates, cutlery, tables, chairs, and food. Fortunately, Virgo had thought of that issue and packed a bento for everyone while making Taurus carry all of what they needed.

* * *

After the chaotic ceremony at the Cardia Cathedral, we eventually made it back to the Guild where Natsu, Sting, Minerva and many others started an eating contest while Bacchus and Cana monopolized the bar under Gildarts watchful eyes. Obviously, the layout of the Guild didn't stay intact long with more than fifty mages invited. Clearly, the work Kinana and I made was for nothing but, it was still a good day. Although, I tried calling Evergreen nee-chan and was threatened never to do so again if I didn't want to be turned to stone. How Elf-ni managed to go out with her is beyond me but my sister in law is a nice person, deep down.

The only thing that dampened my mood was the fact a certain member of the Raijinshu was completely ignoring me. I attempted to corner him in order to talk to him but Bickslow is extremely agile and evaded me every single time. In the end, I stayed with Wakaba and Macao, listening to their complaints about being single, depressing me even further. I was able to watch my nakamas have fun though so maybe it wasn't so bad. Master Makarov was crying all the tears in his body clearly overjoyed, Levy was napping on Gajeel's lap, Jellal was running away from Erza as she attempted to kiss him, Lucy was trying to pry Natsu away from the banquet (unsuccessfully might I add), Mirajane was being restrained from going loose by Laxus...

* * *

Truthfully, it was perfect. Only a wedding so insane would have been worthy of our Guild. Although I wasn't there for Bisca and Alzack's wedding, I assume it must have been quite a party, especially with the circumstances... Sighing in content, I left Macao and Wakaba to their talk and went to grab a drink at the bar. What was surprising though was that before I could reach the counter, someone had taken a hold of my wrist and not just anyone at that. It was Bickslow. The person who had been avoiding me at all cost tonight finally came to talk to me.

Not being able to suppress it, a huge grin broke on my face. Wiggling my eyebrows, I elbowed Bickslow in the ribs. "Someone has stopped running away I see~" The older mage scowled. "I did not run away, babies! In any case, if that's how you're going to apologize, I'm off." Immediately, my amusement settled. "I'm sorry for making you older than you are, old man." Catching the mischievousness in my voice, Bickslow decided to play along. "Your apology is accepted, my lady~" The both of us laughed and without remembering how we ended up on the dance floor. At least, that was until it was time for Evergreen and Juvia to throw their bouquets...

* * *

 **So, how did you like that delayed chapter?**

 **Read on, comment, heart, do whatever you want; let's see each other in the next chapter coming out next week!**

 **• • • Snow-chan here signing o-u-t • • •**


	23. Life reflections

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

 **I had to catch up on my homework, then I fell sick...**

 **Most of all, my Wednesdays are getting busy so I'll probably update on weekends here on out...**

 **This chap hasn't been proofread. You have been warned.**

 **BTW, I really want to know what you think of this POV so do tell.**

 **I do not own FT, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Three months later_

 **No one's point of view**

It was one of these days in the Celestial Spirit Realm where nothing happened. An unusal peace and quiet were a true blessing although, depending on whose point of view, tranquility wasn't that much of a blessing. There were spirits like Cancer who passed time practicing their hobbies or others like Gemini playing together. However, there were spirits who were bored to the death. Leo, the leader of the Zodiac was one of them and so was Virgo. That was one of the main reason for having them being most often in the human world with Lucy than not. Sadly, not every spirit could escape to the human world: Aries was an example of it.

 **Aries' POV**

It has been a long while since I have seen Leo-ni-sama. Two days, seven hours, thirteen minutes and fifty seconds. Despite how silly it sounds, I never had the opportunity to properly thank him for saving me from Lilica-sama all these years ago, not that I didn't try. Leo-ni-sama is someone very dynamic and straightforward, never wasting a second of his time. On the contrary, I am slow and need time to gather my thoughts. Every time I try to properly thank him, I get carried in Leo-ni-sama's own pace and then, it's too late as Leo-ni-sama never stays longer than a couple of hours in the Celestial Spirits Realm.

* * *

Sometimes, I'd like to follow him and see what he does on Earthland or even see Earthland with my own eyes as I never truly have. It is such a pity that a spirit like me who supposedly lives for eternity has never seen the outside world. Before Lilica-sama, I didn't have many owners and even when I did, they only made a contract with me because I was one of the twelve Zodiac. I was never summoned, not like the others. I was deemed worthless and was constantly forgotten. The first owner who summoned me, not for battle puposes but only for my sake, so that I could see the world was Anna Heartfilia-sama.

Centuries ago, the only owner who respected me and valued my skills was a Heartfilia. Nowadays, the only owner who respects me and values my skills is also a Heartfilia. It is as if the only good Celestial wizards come from this family. Of course, I have heard of Lucy-sama's Celestial spirit friend Yukino Agria-sama who also cares for her spirit. However, she and her sister were the first wizards of their family and while the younger sister was a good owner, the oldest was not. Moreover, the Heartfilia family has always been house of good celestial wizards, generation after generation and now, Lucy-sama is the last of her line.

* * *

Even though I shouldn't, I constantly worry about Lucy-sama being the last Heartfilia. Lucy-sama is a mortal. One day or another, sickness or old age will take her away from us. I dread that day more than anything else in the world. After meeting such a wonderful owner, I don't want to let her go. I have bonded with Lucy-sama to such an extent even my past with Anna-sama can not rival with it. I have learnt to fight by her side, to embrass my weaknesses by her side and to allow myself to be truly happy by her side. I am not the closest spirit to Lucy-sama but like my friends, I care about her. A lot.

So, when I think about Lucy-sama leaving us behind, a feeling of dread washes over me. I know that after her, no owner will do what she did for me. I will probably be forgotten and put aside. Again. I won't be allowed to see my firends. I will be on my own. Forever. Perhaps it is wrong for me to think that way but I can't help it. I know that I sound selfish but I want to stay by Lucy-sama forever. I am afraid of what will await me when she's gone. I need her reassurance and praises. I need to know that I am not useless, that despite being a pacifist, I am still of use to her. I want to serve a worthy and kind master as well as I can and I am terrified at the idea tha Lucy-sama might be the last.

* * *

From time to time, I wonder if I am the only one who thinks that way. It surely feels like it. All of the others are always so relaxed and full of life. I envy them. I wished I could be so carefree but it is in my nature to worry. I am also quiet and shy. I wish I could be more outgoing. There are times I want to speak my mind, there are times I really want the other member of the Zodiac to acknowledge me but- I am afraid. I am scared of messing up and embaraasing myself. I am scared of how the others would take it if I disagreed with them. I am scared of being more daring. I am scared of being scared. That is who I am but I don't know if I can accept myself, not alone having the other Zodiacs do so.

* * *

In any case, it's not as if my days are that enjoyeable either, even while being contracted with Lucy-sama. Most often than not, all I do is lie down in the shade of a column and look at the starts above, thinking about the sun warming up my skin even though it is not there. Strangely, I have always been fascinated by the sun. It was a star, like many other stars but- it still felt different. Sunlight makes me feel alive. It gives me a taste of how it would feel like to be by Lucy-sama's side, down in the human world. I envy those who can cross the two worlds without any help. I wish I could do that as well but I don't think I am powerful enough unlike Leo-ni-sama, Aquarius or Virgo.

Shaking my head, I made my way to my usual spot only to find someone had already taken it. Tapping lightly on Leo-ni-sama's shoulder, I asked him whether or not I could join him. Obviously, Leo-ni-sama did not decline having the company even if the woman in question was me. I have to admit I don't really understand why he holds onto his womanizing ways, especially after all those years but I guess it will forever remain a mystery. Lying down, I took my usual position to watch the stars even though it felt strange with Leo-ni-sama's presence. Sighing, I recked the ssky until my eyes found what I was looking for; Aries, the constellation of the ram.

* * *

Suddenly, out of the blue, Leo-ni-sama turned his eyes to me. "Do you ever think of what your life would be like if you were human, Aries?" The question surprised me, especially coming from the leader of the Zodiac but I answered anyway. "Of course. Every day. Humans are so lucky and they don't even realize- I- What am I saying? Sumimasen!" Leo-ni-sama laughed. "This reaction. This is what I was looking for! You know Aries, you are the only one who can cheer me up like this. A-ri-ga-to~ " Blushing madly, I stuttered. "You're wel-welcome! Gomenasai!" Leo-ni-sama started laughing even more, with me joining him.

Finally, when the laughter quieted down, I immediately asked what had happened during his last travel for him to react like this. "It isn't like you to say things like that Leo-ni-sama. Did something happen?" Having noticed I was completely serious and wouldn't let him sweet talk him out of this, Leo-ni-sama sighed. "I went to check on Lucy. I wanted to see how she was doing seeing she and Cana caught the bouquet at the wedding. Most importantly, I wanted to see how it would change her relationship with Natsu and well- I don't know how to explain this to you of all people... It is kind of embarassing to say out loud..."

* * *

Not understanding what he was saying, I tilted my head to the side. "I don't really understand Leo-ni-sama." Said spirit sweat dropped and patted my head. "To put it simply, with a little bit of help from my side and the rest of the guild Natsu and Lucy's relationship was taken to the next level. We all know they know each other better than anyone else, better even than the people who grew up with them. Their bond is that strong. It's actually strange that despite how different they are, there is no doubt they're made for each other. Anyway, my point is that even though they never noticed it, they had already the most intimate connection two people could possibly have, mentally speaking. The only thing lacking was their physical relationship if I am to put it that way."

Letting out a gasp, I realised what Leo-ni-sama had been trying to tell me. "Are you saying Lucy-sama will soon have mini Lucy-sama's or mini Natsu-sama's?" Leo-ni-sama laughed. "Maybe not right away but yes that's what I meant. Although it might come faster than we realize. I doubt Natsu's going to let Gray best him in all aspects of his private life for long. He alredy had a hard time swallowing up Gajeel would have kids before him and Gray marrying before him as well." Slightly confused, I frowned. "But- if Natsu-sama wants a child, can't he ask for one? Sumimasen!"

* * *

Leo-ni-smam turned towards me and locked eyes with me seriously. "Do you know how babies are made Aries?" I nodded in response. "Of course! First of all, there must be a man and a woman. Then, they must love each other and kiss a hundred times. Therefore, their love is converted into a baby and it will grow in the woman's womb until it feels like coming out! Gomenasai!" Leo-ni-sama scanned my face for a long while before lowering his head with a dark expression on his face. "Ne, Aries, who told you that?" Blinking, I looked up at the sky. "The Celestial King did, a long long time ago."

Leo-ni-sama tightened his jaw into a grimace and fisted his fists in his shirt. "He did, didn't he? That's why you're always so naive and gulliable, is it not? Really, what was he thinking telling you a story like that?!" Instantly, I lowered my head. "Sumimasen! It is is my fault! I should not have said that!" Leo-ni-sma chuckled, grabbed my chin, raised it and smiled warmingly. "It's okay Aries. However, this is something you should know. Do you want me to explain it to you?" I nodded fervently, determined to know the truth and for unknown reason making Leo-ni-sama uncomfortable.

Scratching his head, Leo-ni-sama sighed. "To put it simply, women ovulate, kind of like flowers produce pollen only women produce eggs not the same as hens though. It is the same for men even though they produce spermatozoides. When you add the two, you get a fertilized egg that will lateron become a baby. Do you understand Aries?" As he finished, Leo-ni-sama readjusted his glasses his eyes sparkling, an action he did every time he felt especially pleased with himself. Curious, I decided to ask more about the subject; it was an unknown territory for me after all. "As it is in the woman's body that baby grows, does that mean the mother has to swallow the fertilized egg?"

* * *

Caught of guard, Leo-ni-smam started choking. Once he caught his breath, the leader of the Zodiac turned to me wide eyed. "Seriously?" For some reason I knew not, I started blushing madly, feeling deeply embarassed. "Gomenasai!" Leo-ni-sama sighed heavil. "Don't be, it's my faul... Anyway- in this story, there are four organs that have a role to play: the ovaries and the vagina which are internal organs for the women and the testicles and penis which are external organs for the men. The ovaries and testicules are respectively producing eggs and spermatozoides. The penis is used as a conductor to transport the spermatozoides to the vagina where they will meet with the egg and fertilize it. We call that sexual intercourse."

Frowning, I decided to ask something that bothered me. "That means the two bodies enter each other, doesn't it, just like when we put a ring on a finger?" Leo-ni-sama sweat dropped. "I guess you can put it like that although it is quite strange to use an anology of a wedding to do so." I didn't see what was so strange about it but decided to let it pass anyway as something else was on my mind. "Did you have sexual intercourse before Leo-ni-sama?" Leo-ni-sama's eyes widened significantly and his face started going all red. "Wh-why are you asking something like that?" Instictively, I did what I always did when I though myself being in the wrong. "Sumimasen!"

* * *

Leo-ni-sma ruffled my hair and smiled reassuringly. "Don't apologize. It is only normal for you to be curious. Huh, you're growing up so fast Aries! I am proud of you!" Typical anime waterfalls poured out of his eyes while stars lit up in his eyes. Looking at him made me sweat drop as I am a full grown woman the same age as him and not just some child. Moreover, his behaviour didn't really portray him into the more mature of us two but neverming that. "Of course, I've had many conquests, so many in fact I wouldn't know with how many diferent woman I've had sexual intercourse."

* * *

I wasn't too sure whether that was a good thing or not but that made me think back on why we bagan theis conversation to begin with. "Would you want to become human Leo-ni-sama?" Leo-ni-sma regained his composure and took on the most serious face I have ever seen on him. "No. I wouldn't exchange what I have for anything for the world. I have to admit having a normal short life is tempting but if I weren't Leo of the Zodiac, I wouldn't have met all of my nakamas, my friends or Lucy. I think that immortality is worth it. It has its ups and downs of course but in the end, I don't regret it. It is what made me who I am and I am proud of who I have become."

Somehow, Leo-ni-sama reassured me. If someone like Leo-ni-sama could be tempted into a regular human life then that meant I could as well, right? Deciding to push my luck, I envolved Leo-ni-sama further into my troubles. "Ne, Leo-ni-sama, do you ever think about what will happen to us when Luch-sma- when Lucy-sama won't be here anymore?" For once, the expression on Leo-ni-smam was one I couldn't read and that was really something as Leo-ni-sama was like an open book.

Taking a deep breath, Leo-ni-sama avoided my gaze by looking up at the starry sky. "I have and not just once... Before Lucy, not many of us had good owners although some of us were lucky to have some. I always fear that another incident like the one with Karen will happen again. You know, if it weren't for Lucy, I would have faded away. Even though we're immortals we can still die and I came very close to doing so. This scare opened my eyes on a lot of things and if there is one thing for certain is that only the Heartfilia family has remained our salvation throughout the years. All of the ancestral celestial wizarding families have disappeared now. Lucy is probably the last master who will treat us as equals. We just have to accept it and make the most of our time with her."

* * *

I nodded in agreement. I guess I wasn't the only one to think of this. It was really selfish of me to think so but I don't regret it. Sometimes, being selfish isn't such a bad thing, right? I didn't have much time to ponder on my thoughts though because Leo-ni-sama stood up, breaking my concentration. Noticing he was about to leave, I stood up to dismiss him properly and bowed just as he did. After that, Leo-ni-sama didn't linger and immediately went on his way, probably to the human world. His retreating was barely noticeable when I remembered what I planned to do if I could see him. Taking a deep breath, I yelled the loudest I ever have in my long life. "Thank you for everything Leo-ni-sama! Thank you for protecting me from Lilica-sama back then!" Leo-ni-sama turned around, smiled and nodded before disappearing into golden light.

* * *

 **So, how did you like that chapter?**

 **Read on, comment, heart, do whatever you want; let's see each other in the next chapter coming out next week!**

 **• • • Snow-chan here signing o-u-t • • •**


End file.
